Now or Never
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: When Bella Swan was just four months pregnant, she was forced to leave Forks. Now fifteen years later, Hope Cullen wants to meet her father. How will Bella react upon hearing the news? Will Hope ever meet Edward and learn about her heritage?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_Yet another Twilight story by me. I'm currently working on two other stories. This story may take a while to update but I had this idea and wanted to write and upload it asap. I'm working right now on Chapter 1. Also, this story will NOT be in first person. Just the prologue is. It'd be really awesome if you'd also review when you're done._

* * *

**Prologue**

My life has been quite hectic since the day my mother found out about me. Two days later, she left my father. She didn't tell me why but I suppose it was pretty bad. I can see it in her eyes that she still loves him. Anyway, nine months later I came in to the world and my father's family never even knew it. And for a while, it was just me, my mom, Grandma Renee and Phil.

When I was five years old, my mom and I moved to New York City. There my mother finished medical school and I was passed from daycare to daycare and babysitter to babysitter after kindergarten. My mom graduated from medical school on my sixth birthday. A week later she got a job at New York General Hospital. She met her best friend, Carly, there. She happened to be a doctor and a patient there at the time. My mom was one of the doctors who looked in on her during her stay. She had breast cancer but she's alright now. Along with Carly came my best friends, Ryan and Cassie. They're twins and my age.

And for nearly fifteen years, that's how my life was. I lived with my mother and had a father who never knew about me. All I knew of my father was that his name was Edward Cullen. I have a whole family that I don't even know about. My mother has no idea where my father is located but she assumes he's somewhere in Washington, possibly Forks or Seattle. Since hearing about my father and his love for my mother, I have wanted to meet this man and his family. So how do I go about this without hurting Mom's feelings?

It's simple.

I don't tell her.

My name is Hope Cullen. I'm fourteen years old and on a mission to find my father.


	2. Decisions

**A/N: **_So I know that this chapter could definitely be better. I promise you that next chapter will DEFINITELY be a lot better. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. Please review. ) Feel free to pitch in ideas and give me tips for the future chapters. _

* * *

**Chapter One  
Decisions**

"Hope Elizabeth Cullen! Get down here right now!" Isabella Swan yelled from the bottom of the stairs. It was going on seven o'clock in the morning and Hope was going to definitely be late for school. The fourteen year old teenager groaned and called back, "I'm coming!" Tiredly, Hope forced herself out of bed. She had been up most of last night finishing a family tree project at the last minute. As she walked around her room to her closet, she glimpsed at the project. Her mother's side was full. Her father's side barely had anything. Her mother's side had pictures. Her father's side didn't; just names. "Here's to you, Dad," Hope grumbled as she pulled a pair of jeans out from her closet. "Hope!" Hope heard her mother call for her. "You're going to be late!"

Hope groaned to herself as she finished getting dressed. "I'm coming!" shouted Hope as she pulled on her shoes and grabbed the poster. "God, Mom," whined Hope as she made her way down the stairs. "Could you be any louder? I don't think all of New York heard you." Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed her car keys off the nearby table. "Remember," Bella told Hope as they climbed into Bella's Mercedes. "I'm picking you up early so you can finish packing. Your plane leaves at seven for Forks." Hope nodded as she stared at the poster on her lap. "I'll join you in two days."

"Huh?" Hope asked confused. She barely heard anything that her mother had told her.

"Hope, have you been listening to anything I just said?" Bella scolded Hope. The teenage girl slouched in her seat in hopes of avoiding her mother's deadly glare. "I'll pick you up at 1:30 so you can finish packing for Forks. Your plane leaves at seven. Carly and I will join you and the twins in two days," Bella repeated for her daughter.

"Mom, my birthday is in three days. I'll be fifteen," Hope began. She chewed on her bottom lip, nervously. She didn't know how to speak to her mother about the coming subject. "Don't you think it's about time that I meet my father? Or that you at least tell him about me? I really don't want to go through my entire life with just one parent." Bella stopped in front of Bell Academy and turned off the car. She turned her body to face her fourteen year old daughter. A look of determination was on Hope's face. For a second, Bella swore she saw Edward's personality in Hope; as if looks weren't enough. "I went through my life with just one parent, Hope," Bella said.

Hope Cullen rolled her eyes and replied, "But you knew both of your parents. Look at this poster! I only know the names of my father's family. I don't know anything else. For instance, what does Aunt Alice look like? I don't know! I only know what my father looks like. He looks just like me! What is Uncle Emmett's personality like? I couldn't tell ya!" Bella stared at her daughter with wide eyes. She couldn't believe the conversation she was having with her child. "Calm down, Hope," Bella soothed. "When the time is right you'll meet him but right now there are things about your father and his family that you don't know about."

"So tell me," Hope demanded. "What don't I know about my father?" Bella sighed and looked away. She couldn't tell her daughter that she was a dhampir. She definitely couldn't tell her daughter that her father's family wasn't his original family and that they're all vampires. Hope would definitely think she was crazy. What's worse is that if Hope ever found her father, he wouldn't be a thirty three year old man. Instead, Hope's father was now a 121 year old vampire, who appeared to be a seventeen year old boy. That definitely wouldn't go over well with Hope. "I can't, Hope," Bella told her daughter. "Now's not the right time."

With a huff of angry breath, Hope climbed out of the vehicle and before walking into the school, she said to her mother, "Fine! But I'll find out sooner or later." The car door slammed causing Bella to jump in her seat. She didn't like when Hope was angry with her. All hell usually broke loose.

* * *

"Why are our mothers sending us off to Forks?" whined fourteen year old, Cassie Newman. "It's always raining there." Hope and Ryan nodded in agreement with Cassie's statement. "On the bright side," Hope told her two friends. "It's near some of the best shopping places. Like Olympia and Seattle." Cassie squealed in excitement as they waited to board the plan for Forks, Washington. Ryan groaned at this little piece of information. One thing he knew that would become of him during spring break was that he would be the one carrying the bags. "Has Bella told you about your father yet, Hope?" Ryan asked as he handed his plane ticket over.

"No," Hope snapped. "She says I can't meet him right now. This morning she said there are things I don't know about the Cullens family. Things that I _can't _know." Hope and Cassie handed over their tickets. Soon all three teenagers were boarding the plane and taking their seats. "You deserve to know," Cassie told Hope. "He's your dad." Hope nodded as she looked out the window of the plane. She longed to meet her father. She wished that she was going to Forks to see him, not to see her uncle Jacob or her grandfather Charlie. That's when it hit her. She had a brilliant idea on how to find her father. "I got an idea!" Hope exclaimed as she quickly turned back to face Cassie and Ryan. "My mom says he's either in Forks or Seattle. I know that if we go down to La Push, my Uncle Jacob will help us find him!"

Ryan looked at Hope as if she was crazy. "If Bella or our mother find out what you're up to, we'll all be grounded for life," Ryan whined. He only received eye rolls from the two girls. "I'm in," Cassie told Hope. "If you're right about your uncle, from what I've heard, he can never turn you down. Just bat your eyelashes a bit and tell him he's the best uncle in the world." Hope and Cassie laughed together while Ryan groaned. Hope was definitely glad that she had Cassie as a friend. She always came up with the best ideas.

Hope smiled to herself and leaned back in her seat as the plane took off. She couldn't wait to land in Forks and start the search. She had a lot of planning to do before her mother and Carly arrived in Forks. She'd be sure to have her grandfather drive her down to La Push tomorrow afternoon.


	3. Uncle Jacob

**A/N: ** _Wow! 11 chapters for just the Prologue and first chapter! I hope I get that many reviews this chapter! I really do like how it turned out and I hope all you do too. _

_Before reading, I'd like to thank my reviewers: **Em'sGirl23, writergirl6, eReid, CullenLove, KLuTZ 122, Catlover855, angelpinkgal, Spoild **and **278219. **You guys are the best! _

_I'd also like to bring some things up about this story. Hope is a dhampir. There are definitely many definitions of it. One being the child of a vampire and human. That child is human but has all the vampire's strong points. The definition I am using is Hope is a dhampir because Edward is a vampire and Bella is a mortal. As for the whole vampire strong points ability, as of right now, I don't think I'll be including that in to my story. But in the future of this story, bad things will happen to our Hope and her friends. Secondly, I LOVE making music videos and trailers for fanfics using clips from various movies. I decided to make one for Now or Never. I just need help with choosing the cast. Think you guys could help me out? Here's what I have so far:_

_Danielle Panabaker - Hope Cullen  
Mandy Moore - Bella Swan  
Edward Cullen - Shane West (to make it more realistic I'm using A Walk To Remember)  
Cassie Newman - Ashley Tisdale, Alexis Bledel, or Blake Lively  
Ryan Newman - Lucas Grabel or Zac Efron  
Carlisle Cullen - ?  
Esme Cullen - ?  
Rosalie Hale - ?  
Emmett Cullen - ?  
Alice Cullen - ?  
Jasper Cullen - ?  
Jacob Black - Steven Strait  
Charlie Swan - Dennis Quaid  
Carly Newman - Judith Hoag_

_Sorry this A/N is so long. -; But the ones with question marks need actors/actresses. Ok anyway... I think I'm finished taking up your time. READ AND REVIEW! _

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Uncle Jacob**

Hope, Cassie and Ryan had been in Forks, Washington for just one day and already they found themselves restless. Nothing exciting was going on in Forks and since their arrival, all it did was rain. "You should ask him," Cassie whispered in the kitchen to Hope. All day Hope had been hesitant to ask her grandfather to take her to see her godfather down in La Push. Cassie and Ryan didn't understand why Hope was so afraid of one little question but Hope knew why. She was terrified that Charlie would say yes. She didn't know how to ask her uncle Jacob about her father.

"Fine," Hope hissed after about the tenth time Cassie urged her. Slowly, Hope walked to where her grandfather was lying on the sofa. "Um…" Hope hesitated. "Grandpa Charlie?" Charlie looked up over his newspaper and sat up with a smile on his face. He patted the space beside him and Hope sat down. "What is it, sweetheart?" Charlie asked in an aging voice. Hope glanced at Cassie and Ryan, who stood in the kitchen doorway waiting for a response. "Well, I haven't seen Uncle Jacob in a while," Hope replied. "And I was hoping that maybe you could give us a ride to La Push."

Charlie smiled much wider than before and ruffled Hope's auburn hair. She glared at him but inside, her heart was beating ferociously. She knew that grin though. It was the grin that gave Charlie away every time he said yes to his granddaughter. "Let me grab my coat and keys," Charlie told Hope as he stood. "Are you planning on staying long?" Hope followed close behind her grandfather and gave a sidelong glance at Cassie and Ryan. Ryan looked as if the end of the word was coming. Cassie looked thrilled. "Well, we're not really sure," Hope told Charlie. "But we'll just have Uncle Jacob drive us back." Charlie nodded as he picked up his car keys and put his coat on. "Don't bug him too much, Hope," Charlie told his granddaughter. "Billy has been really ill and Jacob has been doing a lot for his father." Hope nodded and ran out to the car. Cassie and Ryan were close behind.

* * *

Upon arriving at La Push, Charlie honked the horn as the three teenagers climbed out of his Cruiser. Jacob Black came out of the house and smiled when he saw his fourteen year old goddaughter running towards him. "Hey, Kid," Jacob said as Hope engulfed him in a tight hug. "Who are your friends?" Hope ran back over to Cassie and Ryan and replied, "Cassie and Ryan Newman. Grandpa Charlie brought us down to visit you for the day. I hope that's alright." Jacob looked up from Hope and her friends to see Charlie still waiting for the okay. Jacob waved to him then turned back to the teenagers. "That's perfectly fine," Jacob told Hope. "Why don't we go inside so we can talk?"

Hope nodded and walked inside. Cassie and Ryan were close behind. The Blacks home hadn't changed much since Bella had last been there. The only things that changed was the sofa, carpet, and of course, Billy. Billy was lying down on the sofa; a blanket draped over him. "How is he?" Hope whispered to Jacob as they walked into the kitchen. Before answering, Jacob glanced back at his aging father and replied, "Better than he was. For a while, we thought we were going to lose him like we lost Harry Clearwater. Did your mom or Charlie tell you Billy had a heart attack?" Hope shook her head as she sat down in the closest chair.

"Nuh uh," Hope replied. "Grandpa just said that he was really ill. I'm not even sure if Mom knows. She's always working late at the hospital. Most of the time I'm with Cassie and Ry --" Hope glared at Cassie who had elbowed her in the back. Cassie urged her friend to go on. "Uncle Jacob," Hope began. "I was wondering if you knew where my father was or if you had any pictures of him. I'd like to find him." Jacob put everything he was doing on hold as he turned to look at Hope. "Why would you want to see _him_?" Jacob asked. Hope winced at the tone of Jacob's voice. She had known how Jacob and Edward had acted towards each other. They hated each other and they were both in love with her mother.

"Uh… maybe because he's my father?" snapped Hope. "You and Mom can't keep me from him forever. I have every right to know him and his family!"

"You don't need to know anything about that man," Jacob told Hope through gritted teeth. "He wasn't good for your mother and he's not good for you. I think you should give up looking for him. Chances are he'll never even want to be in your life." Hope rolled her eyes at everything Jacob was saying to her. She knew it was just his anger speaking. "How do you know?" hissed Hope. "Have you ever heard him say that he never wanted children? Uncle Jacob, my mother didn't even tell him about me!"

"I think we should let them have their privacy, Cass," Ryan whispered to Cassie. Cassie rolled her eyes at Ryan, who decided that eye rolling was a huge girl thing. "Where is he, Uncle Jacob?" Hope asked. "I'm going to be fifteen tomorrow. I want to be able to see him." Jacob sighed and turned away. He refused to tell Hope anything about Edward Cullen. "Fine," snapped Hope as she stood. "I'll go ask Billy." Jacob turned around in protest but was too late. Hope was already in the living room with his father.

"Billy?" Hope asked. She didn't care if he was resting or not. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. The old man opened up his eyes and smiled when he saw Hope. "Aw Hope," Billy greeted in an exhausted voice.

"I need to know, Billy," Hope said. "Jacob and my mom won't tell me anything about my father. If anyone knows where he is, you do. Could you tell me?" Hope took a seat on the small table in front of the sofa in order to look at Billy. Billy Black sighed and replied, "I don't like the Cullens family anymore than Jacob does, Hope. But because he's your father and because you deserve to know him, I'll tell you." Hope squealed with excitement. She was glad that she was finally getting somewhere. "Jacob!" called Billy. "Bring me a pen and paper, will ya?" Hope tried to not giggle when she heard Jacob growl. Within moments, Jacob was handing his father what he asked for. "Thank you," Billy told Jacob. Jacob growled again and snapped, "I don't know why you're telling her. She doesn't need to be caught up with _them _anyway."

"Like I told her," Billy said, "she deserves to know." Hope watched closely as Billy scribbled something out on the notepad. "He lives in Los Angeles now. If you go to the hospital, you'll find Carlisle, your grandfather. He can take you to your father." Hope smiled brightly as Billy handed her the piece of paper he had wrote on. Her smile immediately turned in to a frown when she realized what Billy had said. "How do I get to LA though?" Hope asked.

"We got Mom's credit card!" exclaimed Cassie. "We'll charge the tickets to it and pay her back later. No big deal." Ryan glared at Cassie. He didn't like the idea of leaving anymore than Jacob did. "I can't do much more than this," Billy told Hope. "If Jacob tells your mom or Charlie, I can't protect you there. All I can do is make sure that you meet your father." Hope's smile returned. She leaned forward and gave Billy a big kiss on the cheek. She looked at Jacob and asked, "Can you give us a ride to the airport? I'd like to leave tonight."

"Are you crazy?" shouted Jacob. "I will not be apart of this. Your mother only meant for you three to stay in Forks, come here or go shopping in Seattle and Olympia. When she said have fun she didn't mean hitch a plane to LA." Hope groaned and turned toward the door. Cassie followed and pulled Ryan with her. "Where are you three going?" Jacob called after them. "Hot wiring a car!" Hope called from outside. This did not go over well with Jacob. Within five steps, he was right behind them. "You can not hot wire a vehicle!" Jacob yelled. "It's dangerous! You don't know how to drive!"

Hope glared at her godfather and replied as she opened the hood up to Jacob's car, "You didn't think it was dangerous when you taught me how to do _both _of those things." Jacob ran back in to the house and within seconds, he was back with his car keys. "Fine," Jacob said. "I'll take you to the airport and see you off. If I here from Bella I'm telling her everything. Like how her innocent daughter seduced an old man who is recovering from a heart attack." Hope and Cassie laughed.

"I didn't seduce any old man," Hope chuckled. She climbed into the car. "I just asked him for a bit of useful information and Billy told me." Jacob sighed loudly once everyone was in the car. "Your mother is so going to kill me," whined Jacob. Hope patted his arm and replied, "Don't worry. I'll make sure she goes easy on you."

* * *

"You did what?!" Bella shouted at Jacob over the telephone. "How could you do that? Did you even tell Charlie? Jacob, what were you thinking?!" Jacob held the phone away from his ear as Bella screamed at him. He wished he could just hang up on her or pretend that they had bad reception but he knew it would only anger Bella even more. "I tried, Bella!" Jacob said. "When I didn't tell her what she wanted to here, she went to my dad. He can never turn her down." Jacob winced when he heard something breakable crash. He assumed that Bella had thrown something. Bella sighed and asked, "Where are they going?"

"Los Angeles," Jacob replied. "I told her to call me as soon as they landed. Bella, everything will be alright." Another sigh came from the other end of the telephone. Jacob couldn't tell if Bella was starting to calm down or becoming even angrier. "Sure, Jake," Bella said. "Everything will be alright for Hope but what'll happen to me when she meets him? She doesn't know that he's a vampire!" Jacob ran his hand throw his shoulder length black hair and answered, "Apparently my dad told her to go to the hospital once she lands. I guess Carlisle is working there. If she gets to Carlisle first then everything will be alright."

"You better be right," hissed Bella. "My baby better be safe."

* * *

The plane ride from Forks, Washington to Los Angeles, California seemed to be going well for the trio. The two teenage girls were extremely excited. Even Ryan acted ecstatic. Yet Hope was still worried. She didn't know how to address her father or even her grandfather. She hoped that everything would go well. More than ever she hoped that the Cullens family would like her. In just two hours, she would land at Los Angeles International and in a total of three hours, she would see her grandfather for the first time. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She needed to be able to block out Cassie and Ryan's argument. She wanted to be perfect when she met her father. 


	4. Hello, LA and Dr Cullen!

**A/N: **_I had this idea for this chapter in my head since last night but I was lazy and didn't have ANY motivation to right. I still don't have the motivation to update my other two stories. Well anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy and be sure to review! _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three  
Hello, LA and Dr. Cullen!**

Flight 421 from Seattle to Los Angeles landed around 2 PM at the airport. The airport swarmed with businessmen and businesswomen as they glanced down at their watches every few minutes to make sure they weren't running late. Hope giggled when she saw a mother arguing with her five year old. Just seeing that image before her brought back her own memories of her and her mother when they left Jacksonville, Florida and moved to New York City. She really missed her mother and wished she were here with her. "So what now?" Ryan asked. His voice brought Hope out of her daydream. Hope turned to her two best friends and replied, "Billy said to go to the hospital. I'm assuming since he only said hospital that there's only one nearby."

Ryan and Cassie nodded in agreement with Hope. The three teenagers set off for the outside of the airport. "Taxi!" Cassie called out and waving her hand in the air, signaling for a taxi cab. Within minutes, a taxi pulled up to the curb where the trio stood. Cassie and Ryan climbed into the back of the cab. Hope sat up front with the driver. "Where to?" A stout man asked. Hope counted her money and asked, "How much is it to go from here to the hospital?" The man smiled and began to drive off. "Ten dollars," the driver replied.

Most of the drive was silent. Hope was becoming more nervous by the moment once she began to see sign after sign for the hospital. She was also beginning to wonder what her grandfather looked like. She wondered if she and her father inherited her looks from him or her grandmother. She had so many questions to ask him and she didn't even know where to begin.

Soon the taxi driver was pulling up to the curb in front of the hospital. Hope handed the driver the ten dollars with a shaking hand. "Are you alright, miss?" the driver asked. Hope nodded and climbed out of the vehicle. "She's meeting her father for the first time," Cassie told the driver as she slid out of the car. Ryan closed the door behind Cassie. The twins watched the driver disappear down the busy street. Hope was busily wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans. "It'll be okay, Hope," Ryan told his friend. Cassie hugged Hope from behind then took her hand.

"We'll be with you every step of the way," Cassie told her. Hope nodded as she continued to look at the large hospital. She hoped she was at the right place. With a loud sigh from Hope, the trio made their way into the hospital.

* * *

Hope Elizabeth Cullen looked around the room, searching for someone who resembled her at least a little bit. She saw no one. Cassie was busy staring at a handsome male doctor with topaz eyes and blond hair. "Hottie alert," Cassie whispered to Hope.

"Can I help you with something" A voice asked from behind the two girls. They turned around to see a nurse looking at them. "Um," Hope began. "I'm looking for a Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Do you know where I could find him?" The nurse smiled and pointed at Cassie's hottie. Hope and Cassie frowned. Hope couldn't believe it. The man she had flew all the way here to see appeared to be a few years younger than her mother.

"There must be some mistake," Hope told the nurse. "The doctor I'm looking for is much older. Maybe looks a bit like me?" The nurse raised an eyebrow at the teenager and replied, "Then you must be at the wrong hospital. That's the only Dr. Carlisle Cullen we have here on staff."

Hope nodded, clearly disappointed. "Thanks anyway," murmured Hope. The nurse turned away and walked over to the nurse's station. Hope sighed loudly and took a seat in a nearby chair. "It's over!" exclaimed Hope. "We came all this way for nothing. There's no way that guy is even related to me. Blond hair and topaz eyes… I have auburn hair and green eyes. Why is this happening to me? Am I never allowed to meet my father?" Cassie sat down near Hope and tried to comfort her friend. Ryan stared closely at the young doctor and after a few moments, he decided to walk over and talk to him. "I'll be right back," Ryan mumbled. Hope and Cassie nodded, not even realizing where Ryan was going.

* * *

"Excuse me," Ryan said from behind the doctor. The blond-haired doctor turned around and smiled. "Can I help you?" the man asked. Ryan nodded and replied, "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." The doctor nodded and told a nearby nurse to let people know he was going to take a short break. "Alright," the doctor said. "Let's go to the break room. It's much quieter there." Ryan hesitantly nodded and followed the doctor down a hall.

* * *

Once inside the break room, the doctor removed his white coat and hung it up on a hook. "Alright," the man said. "What would you like to ask me?" Ryan sat down and thought for a few minutes how to start.

"My name's Ryan Newman," Ryan began. "You see, I live in New York City and well for spring break, I got sent to Forks, Washington with my twin sister and our best friend. Our mothers sent us to stay with my best friend's grandfather. Well, according to Hope, my friend, she never met her father. Her mother left her father when she was pregnant with her. So Hope basically demanded for an old family friend to tell her where he thinks her father is. He told us to come here, to this hospital, and ask for you, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle seemed to be listening attentively at the teenage boy. He sat down across from Ryan and asked, "But why would that man send you here looking for me?" Ryan shrugged and removed the hat he wore. Nervously, he ran a hand through his own blond hair and replied, "Billy told Hope you're her grandfather." Carlisle seemed confused at the conversation. He knew he was no one's grandfather. All of his 'children' were adopted and of course, vampires.

"All my children are adopted, Ryan," Carlisle said. "They're just a few years older than you are and aren't even capable of having children." Ryan nodded and sighed. He thought about Hope and how her search ended without any hints or clues to where her father was. "Then do you know where I could find an Edward Cullen?" Ryan asked. "That's the name of Hope's father. We really need to find him. Ms. Swan will be furious if we came all the way here for no reason." Carlisle was sure his eyes were wide at the mention of Edward, one of his adopted children.

"I know an Edward Cullen," Carlisle told Ryan. "But I'm afraid that he's only seventeen." Ryan sulked and sighed. _Damn it_, Ryan cursed himself. "Tell me about your friend's mother. What is she like? What's her name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan," Ryan murmured. "She had Hope when she was nineteen. I don't know why Hope never knew her father. I just know that something really bad was going down and Ms. Swan was forced to leave. Until Hope was five, her and her mother lived in Florida with Ms. Swan's mother and stepfather. Then they moved to New York City where Bella finished medical school."

"So she's a doctor?" Carlisle asked with extreme interest. Ryan nodded and replied, "A pediatric cardiologist at New York General Hospital. She also specializes in different types of cancers. She helped my mother out when she had breast cancer." Carlisle nodded. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from this boy. For years he had wondered about Bella Swan and if she had made it to Jacksonville alright. He always thought of her as hardheaded for not wanting to leave and to stay with Edward. If Hope was indeed Edward's daughter, now he knew why Bella put up such a fight.

Carlisle reached into a nearby cabinet and pulled out a piece of paper. He wrote an address on it and handed it to Ryan. "Here," Carlisle said. "This is the address to my home. I want the three of you to go there. I'll phone my wife and tell her to expect you. When I get home in two hours, I'll do my best to tell you everything you need to know about Hope's family." Ryan stared confused at the piece of paper.

"I thought you didn't know her father."

"Just because I said that, doesn't mean I don't know Hope's heritage."

* * *

Ryan had been gone with Carlisle for nearly fifteen minutes and only five minutes ago did Hope and Cassie realize he was missing. Their worried expressions turned to anger when they saw Ryan walking back over to them with a smile plastered on his face. "Where have you been?" snapped Cassie. "We've been worried sick!" Ryan rolled his eyes and waved the piece of paper at her. "Come on," Ryan said. "We've got someplace to be."

"Like where?" Hope asked as she stood. "Back to Forks?" Ryan shook his head. He still wore a stupid grin. "No," Ryan replied. "I was talking to Dr. Cullen. He gave me his address and told us we could stay there. He's going to call his wife and tell her to expect us." Both Hope and Cassie looked at Ryan as if he had gone off the deep end. "We're going to a complete stranger's house?" Cassie asked. Terror was in her voice.

"Not a stranger. A doctor," Ryan replied.

"Ryan! Doctors can be serial killers too!" exclaimed Hope.

Ryan laughed and draped his arm loosely over Hope's shoulders. "No worries," Ryan said, still smiling. "Honestly, you two should learn to trust me more often."

* * *

"Esme," Carlisle said in to his cell phone. "Esme, calm down alright?" His wife, Esme, was going ballistic on the other end. Carlisle had to do everything to keep himself from laughing. "I just can't believe it, Carlisle!" Esme exclaimed. "You'd think Bella would've told someone. You'd think she – Hold on, Carlisle. Alice wants to speak with you."

Carlisle could hear the telephone being passed from Esme to Alice. "Carlisle?" a small and feminine voice asked. "I just had a vision. A girl is coming here. Who is she?" Carlisle nodded and smiled brightly. He should've known that Alice would've seen this coming. "From what her friend told me, I believe she's Edward's daughter," Carlisle replied. "Bella's her mother, Alice." Carlisle cringed and held the cell phone away from him as Alice squealed in to it. "Calm down, Alice!" exclaimed Carlisle. "Do you want Edward to hear you? I don't even think they know we're vampires."

"But why wouldn't Bella say something?" Alice asked. She sounded hurt that Bella would keep a secret from her daughter about what her father was. "Perhaps Bella is afraid Hope would be a target too," Carlisle replied. "We never did find them, Alice. They could be someplace waiting and plotting their next move."

"It's been fifteen years, Carlisle," Alice said. "What makes you so sure they're even looking for Bella?"

"Just a hunch. We should all keep a close eye on Hope and her friends. They could be in just as much danger as Bella."


	5. Truth

**A/N: **_Sorry I didn't get this out sooner! I've been having computer/internet troubles but chapter four is here! I'd list all my reviewers but I'm still having problems. So I hope you like it and I hope you review! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Truth**

The sun was setting when Hope and her friends arrived at the Cullen residence. The house was quite large compared to the homes back in New York that the trio were used to. It was brick with white siding and cream colored shutters. "Wow," Ryan managed to say. The teenagers were in complete shock at how big the house was. "Hey, Hope. How come your house isn't this big?" Ryan laughed as they made their way up the brick walkway. "Your mom's a doctor." Hope rolled her eyes but couldn't help laughing.

"Because we live in New York City," replied Hope. "There's barely any room to drive. Let alone for a house this big."

"Hey!" a voice called out form behind the trio. The voice was musical in the ears of the three teenagers. The group turned around to see a teenage boy, probably a few years older than they were, walking towards them from a shiny, silver Volvo. "Can I help you with something?" Hope hesitated. She didn't know what to say to him. But she couldn't help realizing that they had the exact same hair color. "I—I'm Hope," stammered the girl. "These are my friends, Cassie and Ryan. Carlisle told us to come here."

The older teenager raised an eyebrow at the small group. "What?" snapped Cassie. The male shook his head as he walked away from the teenagers and in to the house. "Major cutie!" exclaimed Cassie as the group walked up to the door. Ryan took the initiative to knock on the door. After a few knocks, an older woman who appeared to be in her twenties opened the white door. "Yes?" she asked. The woman had beautiful brown hair and like the teenager, she also had topaz colored eyes. "Um," Hope began. "Dr. Cullen told us to come here? He said he'd phone his wife and let her know."

The woman smiled brightly and moved out of the doorway, beckoning for them to enter. The three teenagers accepted the invitation and within just five minutes of entering the large house, Carlisle arrived home. "I took an early leave of absence," Carlisle explained to a confused Ryan. "Shall we?" Carlisle gestured towards the large family room. Hesitantly, Hope and her friends followed the man. Already seated were the woman who answered the door, the teenager they had met on the pathway and four others. Carlisle stood behind Hope and placed his hand on her shoulders. For a minute, Hope actually felt as if she knew Carlisle for years.

"Everyone," Carlisle began. "This is Hope, Bella's daughter." Most of the family, except for Carlisle, the woman who answered the door, and a black-haired girl, gasped in shock. The room filled with whispers. Hope frowned when she saw that the bronze-haired teenager she had encountered outside was trying to sustain tears. It was then that Hope knew that if she was to know anything of her mother's relationship with her father, this teenager and Carlisle were the ones to speak to.

"How is Bella?" A body builder type man asked. "Is she alright?" The eyes that rested on Hope showed nothing but concern for her mother. But they all looked so young to Hope. There was no way any of them could know her mother that well. "She's fine and well, Emmett," Carlisle told the body builder. Emmett sighed in relief at the news of his longtime friend.

"No doubt she married that _mutt_," the teenager from outside snarled. Cassie, Hope and Ryan raised their eyebrows in suspicion and confusion. "Mutt?" Hope asked. The term rolled off of the tip of Hope's tongue as she repeated it. For a moment no one said anything. The silence was nerve wrecking for Hope and her friends. The trio became quiet, clammy and very hesitant. Cassie and Hope glared at Ryan as if he had gotten them mixed up into something horrible. "I'm sure you know of Jacob Black," the woman who answered the door said. "Edward and Jacob never did get along."

The teenage boy, known as Edward, scowled and looked away from Hope. "You know Uncle Jacob?" a curious Hope asked. Carlisle smiled and nodded as he took a seat beside the woman. "We knew your mother too. But before I go in to further detail, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme. The one who looks as if he could break a brick wall with his fist is Emmett. Beside him is his wife Rosalie. The temperamental teenager behind Esme is our son Edward. Then there's Alice and Jasper." The one who was introduced as Alice wore a rather large grin. She appeared to be controlling her emotions and actions. "Nice to meet you," Hope said. "…I think. I'm Hope Cullen and these are my friends, Cassie and Ryan Newman."

Edward's expression reverted itself back to Hope. To him, it was beginning to make sense. He could see his own eyes looking right back at him. Well, his green eyes were looking back at him when he was still human. He let a low hiss escape from his lips and without saying a single word, he got up and left in the direction of his bedroom. "What's wrong with him?" Cassie asked with her hands planted on her hips. Alice giggled. Her laughter sounded just as musical as Edward's voice. "He just has a lot of unresolved issues with your mom," Alice replied.

"But wouldn't that make him three or something when she met him?" Hope asked. Esme patted an open space beside her and Hope sat down. Ryan and Cassie sat down in nearby chairs. Hope shivered when Esme ran cold and pale fingers through her auburn hair. "Edward isn't normal, Hope," Esme answered. "For the rest of our lives, none of us will ever be the same. We're forever stuck like this." Hope jerked her head away from Esme and jumped out of her seat. "I don't know what's going on," snapped Hope. "But I want to know and I want to know now!"

Rosalie smirked and received a deadly glare from Hope. Both could already tell that they weren't going to like one another. "We're not normal, Hope," Jasper said.

"Yeah? No shit," snapped Hope. Cassie and Ryan stared in shock at what Hope had just said. They knew their friend better than anyone. They even believed that they knew Hope better than her own mother. "Hope!" exclaimed Ryan. Hope rolled her eyes and replied, "Put a lock on it, Ry." Cassie looked at her twin brother and upon seeing his expression, she felt nothing but anger towards Hope now. Another smirk came from Rosalie. Hope's gaze turned on the blonde and asked, "What problem do you have with me? You don't even know me."

"But I knew your mother," Rosalie replied. "She never acted like you."

"She was nothing but nice to you, Rose," Jasper teased. "And you treated her like a piece of gum stuck on the bottom of your shoe." Rosalie glared at Jasper but then was immediately calm. "You said that you're not normal," Ryan said. "What's that even supposed to mean?"

"We're not human," Carlisle said. "We're –" A loud crash sounded from Edward's room before Carlisle could finish. Alice sighed and made her way up to Edward's room. "I'll handle this," she called back.

* * *

"Edward?" Alice asked as she opened up his bedroom door. She closed it immediately when Edward hurled a picture frame at the door. When Alice heard it fall to the ground, she reopened it. She glanced at the picture in the broken frame that was on the ground. It was a picture of Bella and Edward, the day they got married and the day before Bella was to become a vampire. "She didn't even call me and tell me that I had a daughter," Edward mumbled as he sat down on his bed. "Alice, I'm not even supposed to be able to have children. Vampires aren't supposed to have children."

Alice sighed as she picked up the broken photo and took a seat beside her brother. "Maybe Bella had her reasons, Edward," Alice replied. "When Bella left, we were in the middle of a war. She had no way of knowing if you were alive or not. She doesn't know that Vitani and Julian escaped at the last minute. But maybe she's taking precautions, you know? Maybe she's afraid that they'll come after Hope if they find out what she is."

"I don't completely understand what you mean," Edward said in confusion. Alice handed Edward the broken picture and replied, "Hope is the child of a vampire father and a mortal mother. She's considered a dhampir but she'll live and die as a mortal."

"It still doesn't make sense, Alice."

"Even though Hope is a human, she has incredible powers. The strengths of a vampire without the weaknesses. Dhampirs are even stronger than The Volturi, Edward, but we must do everything in our power to keep Hope's abilities a secret. Not many vampires know of a dhampir's abilities because they're of mortal decent."

"It's still hard to believe that I have a daughter."

"I know it is but I can understand why Bella named her Hope."

"Why?"

"She was pregnant with the child during the war. She was probably terrified of losing her baby. Her daughter --- Your daughter --- gave her the hope and faith needed to survive without you."

Edward ran a hand through his bronze-colored hair and closed his eyes for a few minutes. "I wonder," Edward began. "If Bella has any idea where Hope is. Think she might've snuck out?" Alice laughed and leaned the side of her head against Edward's. "If she's anything like Bella, then the answer is yes," Alice laughed.

* * *

Hope sighed loudly in frustration. Ever since Edward's outburst upstairs, everyone in the family room had remained quiet. "Please! Anyone! Say something! I need to know what you are if you aren't human!" Carlisle opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. 

"Don't say anything Carlisle," Edward said from the doorway. "I'll tell my daughter everything."


	6. My Father, The Vampire

_**A/N**: Okay.. so here's the next chapter. I tried my best to not go off into fluffiness but it's kind of hard when Hope really wanted to see her father. _

_Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter: _  
**_Catlover855, this-is-such-a-drag, Em'sGirl23, up14, writergirl-iloveedward, spunkymonkey5712, Jellicle-in-the-box, leechlover2, melissa1995, Blair Cullen, gemma smells like apple cake, WingsRider, Turtlegirl2213, PunkerBella, Spoild, HarryWhoFanatic, buffy1890, and vjgm. _**

_Catlover855 - I'd like to clear somethings up for you because you don't seem to understand. Yes, Edward can read minds but only three people knew Hope, Cassie and Ryan were coming. Carlisle, Esme and Alice. Edward was "out" so there for he wouldn't be able to read their minds. I don't know where he was BUT he was gone -- far, far away. Plus just because nothing was mentioned doesn't mean that Edward didn't read their minds. Maybe that's why he was scowling? Who knows. My intentions were to let the readers decide. Edward will, in the future, have an emotional breakdown. Probably next chapter as everything starts sinking in but Edward was always a pretty calm character unless Bella was dying. Also, Edward did know why Bella left. That will be answered in future chapters. It's called reading in between the lines. It basically states last chapter why she left. Jasper sent out a "Wave" of calm so that explains why nobody is going "OMG!" Hope pretty much does freak out. Remember the "Yeah? No shit" line? Just because they don't verbally freak out, doesn't mean that they aren't. Practically the whole chapter was Hope thinking she was going to die. Also, Dhampirs are 100 humans. They have the strengths of their vampire fathers but they can still die, like any other human. Whether Hope's powers take place or not, I do not know but she's not going to become all pale and thirst for blood either. I guess you could say that I was inspired by the recent Halloween event on Gaiaonline. No, you didn't hurt my feelings but because I can't reply to your message, I'm telling you here. I don't know how I'm making them "out of character". The way I read the stories makes me believe that they're very much in character. Emmett has always been oblivious to what's going on around him unless he gets to kick butt. Rosalie has always been a bitch. Jasper barely says two words. Alice is practically always giddy. Carlisle is protective and understanding. And Esme is the nurturing kind. This is just the beginning of the story. It seems to me like I'm doing well since a lot of people have been reviewing. I have over 50 reviews and only five chapters. If you have anything else to say, please feel free to message me. I hope I cleared things up for you and I hope I didn't sound mean. _

_Now please enjoy and then review! )_

* * *

**Chapter Five  
My Father… The Vampire**

Hope stared in complete shock at the words that had just left Edward's mouth. She felt confused. She felt alone. Sure she had her friends but the one person she really wanted right now was her mother. There was no doubt in her mind that her mother would make things all better. She always had since the day she was born. "You're not my father," Hope growled at Edward. "You're a teenage boy! There's no way you're my father!"

Cassie covered her ears to block out Hope's yelling. Ryan shrank back in to his chair, afraid that if he spoke or made a sudden movement, that Hope would turn on him too. "But he is, Hope," Alice said as she glided up to stand behind Edward. "Hope, can I speak to you?" Edward asked in a voice that was just barely a whisper. Hope wanted to refuse Edward's request. She wanted to grab her two friends and bolt for the door but she found all of this impossible. Hope only found herself nodding in silence at Edward. Her heart beat quickly as she followed Edward outside and through the back door. She felt as if she was in some deep trance that she was unable to break free from.

"It is true, you know," Edward told Hope as he sat down on a porch step. "If you really are a Cullen, I'm your father, Hope." Hope sat down in a nearby chair. She made sure to stay away from Edward. She didn't know what was going on and she was terrified that if she got to close to him, he would simply kill her. "Your blood," Hope heard Edward say. "It smells just as sweet as hers." Hope was more than terrified now. That last comment of Edward's had her shaking in her own skin.

"Don't worry," Edward said. He turned his pale face to look at Hope's. "I won't hurt you. I never hurt your mom, physically at least." Edward sighed and looked up at the night sky. The stars were brighter than usual for anywhere in Los Angeles and the moon was extremely high up. "I can see why Bella never told me about you, Hope. I'm a monster. I'm a vampire. All the people you just met in the house? The ones socializing with your friends? They're vampires too." Hope gasped in horror as Edward told her what they were. "They won't feed off of them so stop worrying."

"How did you --?" Hope managed to ask after moments of silence. Edward turned back towards Hope with a smirk on his face. "It's a little gift I have," Edward replied. "I can read your thoughts. Plus it's written all over your face. I never could get inside your mother's head though. It really is extremely frustrating." Hope couldn't help but feel confused by everything being told to her. Vampires? They simply didn't exist. Reading someone's thoughts? That was just freaky. The whole family was freaky and Hope regretted ever coming here. "I want to know everything about you, Hope," Edward said. "You are my daughter after all."

"Just because my name is Hope Elizabeth Cullen does not make you my father!" shouted Hope. "You're just some crazy guy who probably plans on chopping me and my friends into tiny little pieces. Then you'll probably store us in the walls or floor boards!" Edward chuckled and turned his attention back to the night sky. He found it amazing how both Hope and Bella were so similar yet so different. "I am not crazy," Edward replied with humor in his voice. "Carlisle is actually filling Cassandra and Ryan in on everything right now. They believe him so why don't you believe me?"

"Because my friends believe everything everyone tells them!" Hope exclaimed as she fought back her tears but she couldn't stop them. Her body shook as she cried but soon found herself calming down when Edward wrapped his arms around her. "Don't cry," Edward soothed. "I never liked it when your mother cried. You look just as sad as she ever did." Hope did her best to wipe her tears away. She was terrified but she couldn't help feeling comforted by Edward's embrace. "She doesn't know you're here does she?" Edward asked. Hope looked up in to Edward's eyes and replied, "She probably does now. Uncle Jacob said he'd tell her we came to find my father as soon as they talked. He didn't want anything to do with me finding you but Billy told me where I could. He said I deserved to know my father."

Edward let out a low hiss but then cleared his throat and replied, "I knew I always liked that Billy Black but Jacob…? He's a whole different story."

"Why do you hate him so much? Everyone in Forks and La Push likes him."

"I'm sure I'd like him if we weren't what we are but we're two different species and there's nothing I can do about it."

"You and my mom are vampire and human just like you and Uncle Jacob."

Edward shook his head in frustration and pulled up a chair in front of Hope. He sat down and looked her squarely in the eyes. "There are certain things," Edward began, "That you don't know about Jacob Black. There are certain things that you don't even know about your mother." Edward sighed once he saw the confusion in Hope's emerald eyes. "Your uncle Jacob, as you call him, is a werewolf, Hope. I can never be friends with him because we're enemies. Werewolves were meant to destroy vampires. But see, the Cullen coven, we aren't like normal vampires. We don't feed off of humans. We feed off of rather large animals. There have only been a few exceptions where Jacob worked and got along with vampires. The first time was when Bella was in great danger. A vampire by the name of Victoria planned to destroy her all because I killed her mate. A mate for a mate. That's what she had said. Jacob always said he'd remain friends with Bella once I turned her in to a vampire but I never got the chance to make her one of us and then there is you. You are a half-breed. Half-breed's are very uncommon in my world, Hope, but they aren't unheard of."

Hope went to answer but was caught off guard when her cell phone rang. Hope reached in to her jean pocket and pulled it out. She groaned but reluctantly answered it. "Hello?" Hope asked in a monotone voice.

"Hope Elizabeth Cullen!" her mother shouted from the other end of the phone. "You were sent to Forks! You were not sent to go gallivanting around the United States! I want you on the next plane back to Forks!"

"No, Mom," Hope said to her mother. "I'm with my father. Can't I stay here?"

"Absolutely not! You shouldn't be bothering him."

"Why won't you let me spend time with him? He _is_my father."

"He's also a---"

"What, Mom? A _vampire_?"

"How did you know that?"

Hope sighed loudly in frustration. She went to reply to her overprotective mother but the phone was quickly snatched out of her hand. She didn't even see it coming. "Bella?" Edward asked. "It's Edward."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Bella shouted at her former husband. Hope cringed. She knew how angry Bella was. She could sense it. "You have no right to tell her what you are."

"And you were going to?" Edward asked in a rather unusual calm voice. "She's not just yours, Bella. She's mine to. I should be angry with you for keeping her from me but I'm not. I don't even understand why you're so angry with me. She deserves to know what I am and what she is."

"Edward!" cried Bella on the other end. "She is just as much my daughter as she is yours. I want her sent back to Forks tomorrow morning." Edward shook his head and Hope watched as he ran a pale hand through his bronze hair. "How can you say that?" Edward hissed. Hope didn't know whether or not to move. Edward was becoming quite irritated with her mother and not only that, but his eyes were turning from the beautiful topaz color she had seen earlier to the color of a black hole. "It takes two to create a child, Isabella! You didn't create her on your own!"

Bella laughed on the other end of the phone but it wasn't as if she heard a joke.

It was a sarcastic type of laugh.

"You don't know what you're saying," Bella snapped. "She is _my_daughter and I want to be with her for her birthday."

"It's tomorrow right?" Edward asked. "I'd like her to spend it with me and my family."

"Did she tell you when her birthday was?"

"No," Edward replied. "She's different than you are, Bella. I can read her thoughts. I can read all of her thoughts just like Aro except I don't have to touch her."

"Stop it, Edward," Bella demanded. "You have no right to enter her precious mind."

"And you had no right to keep her from me," Edward replied calmly before hanging up the phone. Bella didn't even have anytime to answer. Edward looked at his daughter and said, "I'd like you and your friends to stay here. I'd like to be able to celebrate your birthday with you, Hope." Hope smiled brightly at Edward's request. "Would you like that?"

Hope nodded. "But," Edward continued. "Cassie and Ryan must call their mother first and tell them where they are. If she wishes to talk to me, I'd be more than glad to. Carlisle and Esme will even talk to her for you if you wish." Hope's smile grew wider with excitement. "Your smile reminds me of my mother." Hope blushed. She was about to say something but Edward lifted his hand and stopped her from speaking. "Not Esme," Edward replied. He had heard Hope's question in her mind. "Esme isn't my biological mother. None of the people here are biologically related to me. My mother died during the Spanish Influenza in Chicago. My father did too and I would've died from it if it wasn't for Carlisle changing me. My eyes and her eyes were green then. Her name was Elizabeth just like your middle name. I was born Edward Anthony Masen." Hope listened closely to everything that Edward had to say. Just being with him was making her happy and for once, in almost fifteen years, Hope Elizabeth Cullen felt complete.


	7. Flashbacks

**A/N: **_This isn't a much needed chapter but I think it needs to be done. I hope you all like this chapter. If I get plenty of reviews tonight I'll update again tonight if I am able to. I'm pretty sure I'll have the chance. So now I have 6 chapters and with only 5 chapters, I have 67 reviews. My goal is to reach 100 by Chapter 10! _

_ Now, I'd like to thank my reviewers of last chapter:_

_**melissa1995 **(btw, Edward's 3 years older than she is in the human world and yes, she does feel strange)**, ReaderRapid, this-is-such-a-drag, up14, buffy1890 **(she didn't go batty because she REALLY wanted to meet her father), **angelpinkgal, ReadingRobyn, Catlover855 **(x2!)**, Rainy Day In The Pines, KeNzEr24213, WingsRider, spunkymonkey5712, and vjgm. **Thank you all so much! If it wasn't for you guys I probably would've stopped this already. Because of you guys I've been neglecting my 2 other stories. I feel so awful for them! Hopefully I'll start writing them again this week. _

_ Now go on and review! _

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Flashbacks**

_Bella stared at her new husband. She believed that she would be with Edward forever until today. She had only been married for a month and already she felt as if her world was beginning to come to an end. "Edward, please," Bella begged but Edward refused to look at her. This wasn't like the other times he had left her. It wasn't like he had told he didn't want her anymore. Bella knew that Edward loved her just as much as she loved him but he was still standing before her and telling her to leave Forks. "Bella," Edward managed to say just moments after dead silence. He wanted to look at her and he wanted to take her in to his arms but he couldn't. It was just too hard for him and he knew it would only make things harder for Bella._

_"You can't stay here," Edward sighed. "Your best chance of survival is going to live with Renee and Phil in Jacksonville. Forks is a dangerous place for you. If you leave now, whether it be a week, a month or a year, I will find you again, Bella. I'm not going to go on living my life without you."_

_"But Charlie –" Bella began to say. Her voice was cut off by a rough and cold kiss from Edward. His hands rested on the side of her face so he could look into her beautiful eyes. "We won't let anything happen to him," Edward said. He forced a fake smile. He felt that it was something that would make his Bella happy. It usually did. "I promise, Bella. Jacob and I won't let anything happen to your father. We didn't last time now did we?" Bella shook her head. Half of it was to answer Edward and the other was to keep her tears from falling. Edward noticed the tears falling and wiped them swiftly away. He pulled his wife into a tight hug. "I love you, Bella," Edward mumbled. "Since the day we met I've loved you. No matter where you are, I'll love you." _

_Edward pulled away with a gentle smile but it faded at the sight of Bella. It was true that she was clingy and that she needed him like an addict needed Crystal Meth. But that's what Edward loved about her. He felt like he was worthy of her and that he needed to do everything he could to protect the beautiful creature standing before him. Edward hated to admit that they were both clingy. Edward never even told anyone that he needed Bella to live. For Edward, Bella was his life support. "I love you too," Bella managed to say through sobs. _

_"Calm down," Edward said as he hugged Bella again. He rubbed her back carefully, hoping to soothe her. She seemed to be calming down at least a little bit but she was still crying. "Bella," Edward said softly. He pulled her away from his body to look into her tear filled eyes. "There's just one thing that I forgot to mention." Bella looked at Edward with confusion in her eyes. "You need to leave tonight."_

* * *

Edward never forgot the day that he had told Bella that she needed to leave. He had told her that he'd come and find her but no matter how many attempts, it always failed. Alice had only seen bits and pieces of Bella. She had never seen Hope in any of her visions. It was always strictly Bella and every time Bella smiled, it was obviously a fake smile plastered on. Edward shut his eyes tightly. He hoped that by doing so the dreadful images that filled his mind would vanish. They never did. The teenage vampire sighed and reopened his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling and whispered, "I'm sorry that I didn't look harder."

* * *

_The whole plane ride to Jacksonville, Florida, had Bella in tears. Before leaving, she had told Charlie everything that was going on. She had even told Charlie that Edward and his family were a coven of vampires. For a few minutes, Charlie didn't believe her. Bella didn't even have a choice. She knew she had to tell Charlie or he'd go searching for Edward with a shotgun. In just ten minutes, Bella had explained all the real reasons why Edward had left her in the very beginning. To hear that Edward was only protecting his daughter seemed to make Charlie accept and like Edward more than he had in the very beginning. Charlie had offered to drive her to the airport. Bella never told Charlie she was pregnant before she left. She would wait a few more months before telling her father. She didn't want Edward reading his mind. She didn't want Edward to know until everything was safe again._

_"Mom," Bella cried once she was off the plane. Renee took her daughter into her arms and hugged her tight. It broke Renee's heart to see her only daughter in tears. "Mom, Edward doesn't know," was all Bella could keep saying. But once in the car, on the way to Bella's new home, everything came out. _

_"I'm pregnant," Bella told Renee. "I didn't even get to tell Edward." Renee was in complete shock but also excited for her daughter. Every now and then, she'd glance out of the corner of her eye to look at Bella. "Why haven't you told him?" Renee asked her daughter. Bella turned her attention to the window and sighed. "I've been trying to figure that all out," Bella replied. "I found out two days ago and just haven't been able to find the right words. I'm a little over three months." _

_"So, around graduation you became pregnant?" Renee asked. She wanted to make sure she got all the information right._

_"A little after," Bella replied. "Around the time I told Edward I'd marry him. But, Mom, I thought I was okay. He's not supposed to be able to have children."_

_"You still should've used protection, Bella. You're nineteen. You have no job. No husband. How do you expect to raise a baby all on your own?"_

_"I have a husband, Mother," Bella snapped. "Things are rather complicated right now but I am still married."_

_All was silent for the rest of the car ride home. Phil was outside waiting for their arrival. Renee cut the engine and turned to look at Bella. "All I've ever wanted for you was to not end up like me," Renee said. "But you were always the one taking care of me when I should've been taking care of you." Bella still hadn't turned her head away from the window. "What are you going to do with the baby?" Bella heard her mother ask._

_"I'm keeping her," Bella replied. She turned to look at her mother with tears running down her face. "She's all I have of Edward now."_

* * *

"Bella!" exclaimed Carly Newman. She sat in the kitchen chair of her apartment as she watched her best friend pace back and forth. "I'm sure Hope and the kids are alright. You need to calm down." Bella stopped her pacing and turned to look at Carly. "It's three in the morning, Bella." Bella sighed and took a seat next to Carly. "There's things about Edward you don't know, Carly," Bella said. "He really is a great guy but he can also be dangerous." Carly glared at Bella. Bella didn't even bother to look up from her cup of cold coffee as she spoke. This was beginning to agitate Carly. "My children are with some psycho?" Carly snapped.

"What happened to being sure that the kids were alright?" teased Bella.

"That was before you said your former husband was dangerous!"

"He can be but as long as Hope is with him and his family, the kids will always be safe."

Bella's words seemed to calm Carly down a little bit more but she was still afraid for her children. "Are you really going to keep on being angry with Edward for hanging up on you?" Carly asked, trying to change the subject a bit. Bella looked over at Carly and smiled. "Yes," she replied. "He had no right to do that."

"I would have hung up on you too if you were yelling at me like that," Carly laughed. "He only wants to see his daughter."

"But I wanted to spend her fifteenth birthday with her, Carly."

"I know but you've had her your whole life, Bells. Edward has only had her for a day. Maybe we should let them stay there for the first week of spring break then for the second week, we'll meet them there and take them back to Forks."

Bella sighed and turned back to her coffee. She let Carly's words sink in. She knew her friend had a point and letting Hope be with her father for a week didn't seem like such a bad idea. "Alright," Bella finally said. "You're probably not thrilled about letting your kids stay with someone you've never met but Alice and the others will take good care of them. I'll call her in the morning. I'm sure Hope will be thrilled."


	8. Photographs and Heirlooms

**A/N: **_Stupid Thank you everyone! Review!_

**Chapter Seven  
Photographs and Heirlooms**

The first thing to wake Hope on her birthday was the sound of Edward's cell phone ringing. "Hello?" Hope heard Edward ask. "I'm not so sure she's awake right now, Bella…. What?... Are you joking? Bella, if this is some sick… I'll go get her." Hope pretended to still be asleep when Edward entered her room. "Hope?" Edward said quietly as he shook her. Hope's eyes fluttered back open and she smiled. "It's your mom." Edward handed her his cell phone then left the room.

"Mom! I can't believe you kept him from me! He is the greatest person around!" exclaimed Hope. Hope could hear her mother laughing on the other end. It was nice to know that Bella didn't appear angry with her anymore. She hoped that Carly was the cause of this sudden change of mood. "Happy Birthday, Sweetheart," Bella told her daughter. "But listen, I was talking to Carly last night and we thought that it'd be a great idea if you stayed with your father for the rest of this week and then Carly and I will meet you there and we'll all fly back to Forks to be with your grandfather."

"Can't I stay the whole two weeks?" Hope whined. There was silence. She cringed, knowing that she shouldn't try to push her mother's temper. She was lucky to be allowed to stay a whole week in Los Angeles. "Don't push me, Hope Elizabeth," scolded Bella. "You're lucky I'm even allowing you to stay."

Hope sighed and glanced around the room. She was to stay in Alice's room with Cassie. Ryan was staying with Edward. "I know, Mom," groaned Hope. "Thank you for changing your mind but you should've told me that he was a vampire. All my life I'll never be able to introduce him as my father." Bella sighed on the other end of the phone line. "Carly also says Happy Birthday," Bella told Hope before quickly hanging up. This hurt Hope greatly. They never hung up the phone without telling each other 'I Love You'. Even when angry Bella still told Hope that she loved her. Something was terribly wrong with her mother and it scared Hope.

Hope was deep into her thoughts when Cassie came barging into the room. "Guess what!" Cassie exclaimed as she sat down beside Hope. Hope rolled her eyes then turned her attention towards her friend. "What?" Hope asked sarcastically. Cassie seemed rather excited. Hope knew that her friend only ever became this excited when it came to boys and shopping. "Alice needs a shopping buddy," Cassie told Hope. "She'd like us to go with her today."

"And what about your brother?" Hope asked as she stood and began to get dressed. "You do remember him, don't you?" Cassie laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes," Cassie replied. "I remember him. You know how he gets with all that medical talk. He's going with your grandpa to the hospital." Hope quickly snapped around to glare at Cassie. Her face was becoming red with anger. "He isn't my grandfather," snarled Hope. "He's just some guy who turned my father. My real grandparents? They're dead, Cassie. They've been dead for years. My own father is technically dead."

"Stop your whining," warned Cassie. "You're lucky you at least get to see your dad. My dad will be in jail for fifteen more years, Hope."

"But your dad ages! You can introduce him to your friends as your dad. Mine will probably never be introduced to anyone."

"Ha! Yeah, that's just what I want. Everyone, this is my dad the child molester. He's completely harmless." Hope could see the anger growing in Cassie's blue eyes. She cringed every time she glanced in Cassie's direction.

"Oh quit!" Cassie finally exclaimed. She picked up a pillow and threw it at her best friend. Luckily for Hope, she just barely dodged it. The two girls laughed together. Hope laughed harder when she picked up the pillow and threw it back at Cassie. Cassie wasn't as lucky as Hope. The pillow hit Cassie right in the face.

* * *

Edward dug threw his closet, throwing things here and there. He was looking for something he wanted to give Hope. He sighed in frustration and stopped searching when he found a brown box with the name _Bella_. Edward reached for the box but stopped midair. He was afraid to open the box. He was afraid what he might find in it.

He ran a shaking hand through his bronze colored hair. For what seemed like eternity, Edward just sat in the opening of his closet and stared at the brown cardboard box. Thoughts of Bella ran through his mind. He missed her. He missed her more than anything and he wanted to see her. He wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her.

Edward Cullen wanted to tell Bella that she was incredible for raising Hope on her own for nearly fifteen years and that he hated himself for not being present.

Another sigh came from Edward's lips. He reached forward and pulled the box close to him. His hands seemed to be shaking more now. He slowly opened the box and just stared at the contents inside.

Pictures were scattered throughout the box along with the CD's he had made for Bella that she had later returned. He reached into the box and pulled out a black velvet dust covered box. He knew what it was. It was his mother's wedding ring that he had given to Bella when they got married. She had given it back to him the day she left.

* * *

**EDWARD'S FLASHBACK**

_Bella stood outside of the airport with her new family. She hated the fact that she would soon be saying goodbye to them, especially to Edward and Alice. She was the closet to them than anyone else._

_After saying goodbye to everyone, Bella pulled Edward aside. She sighed. She knew that she had to tell him that she was expecting their child. She knew that she had to do it now before it was too late. _

_The couple walked away from the group. Their fingers were intertwined and both were quiet as they walked away from the people that cared about them. Bella stopped and turned to Edward when she was sure that no one, especially Alice and Emmett, was eavesdropping._

_Bella worked the emerald stoned ring off of her finger and held it out for Edward. "Here," Bella said. Pain engulfed Bella's body when Edward looked at her. She didn't like the look he was giving her._

_"What are you doing?" Edward asked, his voice cracking. Bella sighed and took Edward's pale, cold hand. She placed the ring in it._

_"Edward, I love you," Bella said. "But I can't keep this. It's too hard already. It'll only be a reminder that I can't spend everyday with my husband." Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Bella knew that it was something he did when he was upset or nervous. His topaz eyes darted in all directions. _

_"There's something else I have to tell you," Bella nervously said. "Edward, I'm –"_

_"Flight 421, Rows A through L are now boarding," a voice came over the sound system. Edward kissed Bella softly but also roughly._

_"You better go now," Edward said. Bella opened her mouth to continue what she was saying but before she could say anything more, Edward was gone. _

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Edward cried tears of venom as another memory consumed his brain. Edward always remembered the day Bella left but the memories became much more frequent since Hope's arrival. He closed the dusty box abruptly and tossed it back into the box. His head hurt. His hands were shaking uncontrollably.

He dug through the box, remembering that what he was looking for, was in the box marked _Bella_. He pulled out another box. This one was white. He opened the box and smiled. A beautiful necklace with a topaz stone was in it. It lied there as if it had never been taken out of the box.

It was his mother's necklace. He had wanted to give it to Bella but she had insisted on giving it to their daughter when she was old enough. That was when Edward believed that he could never have children.

"Maybe she knew that I could always have a child," Edward said to himself. "Bella seems to know more than I do." Edward closed the box and stood. He rushed out of his room in search of Alice, forgetting the brown box in the center of his floor.

* * *

Edward skidded to a stop when he passed Alice's room. He turned back around and walked in, refusing to knock. "Alice," Edward said. "Can you wrap this for me?" Edward held out the box containing the necklace to Alice. She stared at him a few minutes before taking it.

"Why can't you wrap it?" Alice asked. She opened the box and stared in awe at the necklace. "Edward, is this for Hope?" Edward nodded enthusiastically. Alice wore a huge grin upon her lips.

"It was my mothers," Edward told Alice. He sat down beside her. "I wanted to give it to Bella but she wouldn't allow me to. She told me to save it for our daughter. Amazing, huh?"

Alice's body shook with laughter. Edward glared at her and upon sensing the glare, Alice did her best to stop. "I'm sorry, Edward," Alice said, her body still racking with laughter. "It's just funny. We all know how vampires can have children but it seems that you have forgotten."

Edward gazed at Alice with a raised eyebrow. However, he had to admit that it was rather funny when Alice found certain things quite humorous. "For months you fed," Alice told Edward. "You fed practically everyday since graduation, Edward. We all did because we all knew what was to come after Victoria. And what happens when a vampire feeds heavily then basically mates?"

"—A baby is conceived," Edward said in awe. He couldn't believe how stupid it was of him to forget what Carlisle had told him around the time they fed and he spent time with Bella. Edward hit himself in the head with his palm. "I feel completely stupid."

* * *

"Do you like parties, Hope?" Alice asked as they walked down the busy tourist infested street. Bags drooped over the arms of Alice, Hope ad Cassie. All three girls seemed to be in complete heaven.

Hope stared in awe through the window of the jewelry store. Her eye was on an opal bracelet with small diamonds. "Hope loves parties," Cassie spoke up. She obviously had sensed that Hope wasn't paying much attention. Hope looked over at Alice with a grin. "Not as much as Cassie," Hope said. "But definitely more than my mom."

Alice seemed to like the news she received. She quickly pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of the two grinning teenage girls. Cassie and Hope looked oddly at the tiny woman. "Esme told me to take pictures," grinned Alice. "She's gotten into scrapbooking. I suppose it's better than her remodeling the house every week."

The group of three laughed at Alice's statement. Hope went back to staring at the bracelet. She had spent all of her money and she knew that she wouldn't have been able to afford it anyway.

Alice grinned sheepishly to her as she watched Hope. She knew exactly what to get her for her birthday.

* * *

By the time the girls arrived back to the house, they were exhausted with laughter and smiles were on each of their faces. What Hope saw took her by shock.

Balloons and streamers aligned the staircase and doorways. A birthday cake was set on the grand piano. Everything was beautiful to Hope. Cassie even seemed to be in complete shock. Alice, on the other hand, seemed pleased with what she saw.

"Jasper seemed to follow my instructions," Alice said as she sat her shopping bags by the door.

"You had something to do with this?" laughed Hope. "It's amazing. Mom doesn't even decorate this much."

"Well, she does hate parties," Alice replied. Alice walked around the house, examining the decorations to make sure everything was perfect. Hope and Cassie followed closely behind.

* * *

In the dining room, everyone was sitting around a table of presents. Alice was grinning sheepishly, like everyone else. Hope couldn't believe everything they had done for her today. She had only been around – only knew them – for a day. It was surprising for Hope.

"Wow," Cassie exclaimed. Hope laughed and sat down in a nearby seat. Cassie took a seat beside her twin brother.

"First cake then presents!" exclaimed Alice as she disappeared to the piano. Just seconds later, she came back with the birthday cake. The cake was white frosting decorated with pink roses. In pink frosting, the cake read _Happy Birthday, Hope_.

"Um," Hope said. "Do you think we can open presents first? That's how Mom always does it." Hope was nervous about her request. She was afraid that she would hurt her feelings but by their grins, it didn't seem to be a problem.

Alice sat the cake down on the nearby countertop and handed Hope her first present. It was a box wrapped up in shiny silver wrapping paper. Hope assumed it was clothes by the shape. She hoped it wasn't something her mother would pick out for her. Bella still believed that her only daughter was a child and not a teenager. "This is from Rosalie and Emmett," Alice told Hope.

The teenage girl opened the box and was in awe by what she saw. A genuine tan leather jacket was perfectly folded. "Every teenage girl should have one," Rosalie told Hope with a smile. "We hope it fits." Hope tried to pick the leather jacket up out of the box but it was quickly snatched away by Alice. Another present was immediately given to her.

"This one is from Jasper," Alice said. This present was much larger than the one from Rosalie and Emmett. It was wrapped in neon blue wrapping paper. Rosalie opened it to find a large box. She smiled brightly when she saw that it was a CD player that could shuffle between five different CD's. It was also an FM/AM radio. "Thanks, Jasper," Hope said.

Jasper smiled at Hope. "It's Uncle Jasper," Jasper corrected her. Hope seemed to like the sound of him correcting her. Even though he wasn't technically her father's brother, it was nice to know that he considered her to be his biological niece. Alice grabbed the large box that held the CD player and placed it in the corner.

Hope's next gift was a bulky envelope. In perfect cursive writing was her name. Hope opened the envelope. Inside was a small card which indicated that it was from Esme and Carlisle. Also inside was a fifty dollar bill and five plane tickets to North Carolina. Hope looked up at Esme and Carlisle with confusion. "We figured you and your friends, along with Bella and their mother, could go to North Carolina," Carlisle said. "The beaches are lovely year round. The tickets are good for up to six months." Hope said her thanks before accepting another gift from Alice. It was a long box wrapped in red wrapping paper. A gold ribbon was tied around it.

Hope wondered if this gift was from Edward. She had yet to see what her father had given her. "This one is from me," she heard Alice say. "I bought it today when we were out shopping." Hope was disappointed that she had yet to receive anything from Edward but she was still excited to receive another gift. Hope unwrapped the present and opened up the box.

The girl stared wide eyed at the gift. She was surprised to find the bracelet she had been staring at earlier. "Alice," Hope trailed off. "How did you..?" Alice wore a twinkle in her eyes and she was smiling.

"I saw you staring at it earlier," Alice replied. "Plus Edward said I wasn't allowed to get you a car." Hope laughed when she noticed that Alice was pouting.

"Alice loves giving away cars," Edward laughed.

"Not as much as I like to receive them," Alice replied. The room erupted with laughter.

"Hope," Edward addressed her. "I have a gift for you but I'd like to give it to you when we're alone and after cake." Hope nodded at her father's request. She wondered why her mother had fled from this family. She loved it here and she wished that she never had to leave.

* * *

Hope had thought that the cake was delicious. She felt strange that her and her friends were the only ones eating it. Alice did scoop some icing off the cake though and had a taste. Hope thought that her expression was priceless.

Now Hope and Edward sat outside just like they had the night before. Edward sat close to his daughter as he handed her another red wrapping paper covered gift. "Here," Edward said. "This was my mothers and it was going to be Bella's but she made me save it especially for you." Hope accepted the gift and unwrapped it. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life. Even the bracelet from Alice didn't compare to the necklace from her father.

Edward gracefully took the necklace from the box and clasped it around Hope's neck. "A perfect fit," Edward grinned. "So, did you have fun today?" Hope nodded as she examined the necklace and its topaz stone.

"Very much," Hope replied. "I still don't understand why Mom left. You guys are great. I wish I could stay here forever." Edward tensed at Hope's remark.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hope asked. She had noticed Edward stiffen.

"You shouldn't wish that, Hope," Edward replied. "We're dangerous. If you get a paper cut, one of us may lunge at you in hopes of getting a snack. Jasper did that to your mother once. It was her eighteenth birthday. That event forced me to tell her that I didn't want her anymore. I was afraid that next time she wouldn't be so lucky. She was always so ungraceful."

"She still is," Hope replied. "I don't understand how she's such a successful doctor. She falls down all the time. Just last week she tripped in the kitchen and got a third degree burn on her arm. The doctor in the ER said she'll probably always have the scarring."

Edward chuckled. It was nice to know that his Bella hadn't changed too much since he last saw her. "I think she'd like it if you called her," Hope said. "She cries for you every now and then." Edward sighed. He didn't like what he just heard. He also felt that after his latest conversation with Bella things wouldn't go so well.

"I'll think about it," Edward replied. "But I'm not promising you anything."

* * *

**BELLA'S ****FLASHBACK**

_"Push, Bella," Renee told her daughter in the delivery room. Bella lied in bed, covered in sweat with tears running down her face. Bella's pregnancy had been a difficult one and just six months into it, she had gone into labor. _

_At first Bella had been given terbutaline, a drug to slow down preterm labor. It had worked for twelve hours but it wore off. The doctors wanted to give her more of the medicine but was afraid it would damage the unborn child. _

_Bella couldn't help wishing that Edward was with her and not her mother. Two months ago Bella had left Edward and now their daughter was on the way. She didn't know what would happen to this child. There was a higher risk of fatality than there was of survival for a baby who was born three months prematurely. It was right then that Bella decided on a name for the child._

_Bella screamed in pain. She kept saying the name of her daughter in her head, hoping to not have to bury the baby. The doctor told her that the head was crowning and to give at least two more good pushes. The teenage mother did as she was told and nearly fifteen minutes later, Hope Elizabeth Cullen was born._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Bella couldn't believe how small her daughter was when she was born as she flipped through photo albums of pictures. Once every month, for the first year of Hope's life, Bella had taken pictures. That was when she still believed that Edward would come for her and Hope. But when it neared Hope's second birthday, Bella stopped believing. She didn't here from Edward so she had automatically assumed that he was dead. She hadn't even heard from Alice. That only made her believe that all of them were dead.

Bella wiped a falling tear away when she ran across a picture of her and Edward from their wedding. This was the only picture she had ever shown Hope because they looked the same age. Now Bella looked as if she could be Edward's older sister or an aunt. No matter what, Bella and Edward would never be mates again. She wished that it wasn't true. She knew her daughter could hear her crying every couple nights for Edward.

She missed Edward always being there. She missed when she lived with Charlie and Edward would climb in through her window. He'd stay practically every night with her and be gone before Charlie got up. It was comforting for Bella back then. Life was a lot more hectic for her in the past. Sure it was crazy juggling a job and a teenage daughter but it was worth it. This time she didn't have vampires after her. She wasn't running away anymore.

Bella Swan had her best friend close by to help her with Hope. They made sure they never worked the same shifts so when Bella worked graveyard, Hope would stay with Carly and her children and of course, vice versa. Carly was always around for Bella but the friendship Carly offered her didn't take away the pain. Bella missed Alice almost as much as she missed Edward. Alice hadn't just been her best friend. She was her sister. Alice was Bella's confidante and Bella was Alice's shopping partner.

Bella sighed and rested her head down on the open photo album. The woman remained that way for a few moments before jumping in her seat when the phone rang. She reached over and picked up the cordless telephone. "Hello?" Bella asked. There was silence for a few moments which frightened Bella.

"Hello?" Bella asked. This time Bella's tone was a little bit more edgy.

"Bella," Edward's voice came from the other end. Bella's heart sped up. It was like Edward was reading her mind but she knew that it wasn't possible.

"Hello, Edward," Bella said. _I ought be furious with him_, Bella thought to herself, _not accepting him with open arms. _"Can I help you with something?"

There was more silence. "Hope pushed me until I called you," Edward finally said. There was a hint of humor in his musical voice. "She told me that you cry every so often. That you cry for me."

Bella's eyes went wide at Edward's remark. She hesitated for a few minutes. She didn't know what to say to Edward for once. "She must've been mistaken," Bella stammered.

"I don't think so, Bella. Alice has even seen you crying at night."

Bella was becoming frustrated now. "When I get my hands on those two…" mumbled Bella. She hoped that she was quiet enough that Edward didn't hear her.

But she was wrong.

On the other end of the phone, Edward was laughing. "They're just concerned for you, Bella," Edward said.

"Oh? But you weren't? Edward, you didn't come get me. You probably didn't even come looking for me."

"That's not true," Edward snapped. There was that awkward silence again. "I did look for you. I just never thought you'd be in New York. Bella, Alice only ever saw visions of you and you were never in New York. You were always in Forks, at La Push or Jacksonville. I even stooped so low to ask the mutt where you were. He wouldn't tell me. He called me a bloodsucker and told me that you were better off. You would've thought he'd at least tell me about Hope."

"…That's because he didn't know until two months after she was born. Charlie didn't even know until I went in to labor."

"Oh," was all Edward could say. Bella laughed. She couldn't believe she was actually smiling. She rarely did these days. "Edward," Bella said. "Did Hope ever tell you that she was three months early?" Again, more awkward silence. Bella's eyes shifted nervously around the kitchen. The direction the conversation had went was rather odd for her.

"No," Edward replied uneasily. "She didn't even mention her birth at all."

"The whole pregnancy was difficult," Bella told Edward. She tapped her fingers on the photo album. "They didn't think neither of us would survive. Hope had a higher risk of death than I did though. She came just two months after I left you… I was four months pregnant then, Edward."

"After graduation then…"

"Yeah. Mike Newton and Angela Weber managed to find out before I could tell anyone. I left my sonogram at Mike's family store after going to the doctor. I hope you don't mind that Angela and Jacob are Hope's godparents."

Edward chuckled and replied, "I don't mind with Angela but Jacob? He's another story." This remark managed to make Bella laugh. "It's good to hear you laugh again, Bella." Bella could feel her cheeks become red and flushed. She wasn't even with Edward and she was blushing.

"I also wanted to thank you for calling her Hope Elizabeth," Edward said. His voice brought Bella back into reality. "I know you gave her the name Elizabeth after my mother."

"How did you--?"

"Just a hunch."

Bella laughed for the second time that night. She was glad that Hope had pushed Edward to call. She knew that Alice probably had a say in it too. For the rest of the conversation, Bella wore a grin on her face.

She definitely knew that tonight she wouldn't be crying herself to sleep.


	9. Revelations

**A/N: **_Yet another chapter! I just finished it like an hour or two ago and was ecstatic to actually be able to update! This chapter was REALLY hard to figure out but I like it._

_ Once again thanks to my reviewers:_

**_ Prpurpledragon, buffy1890, wizel, this-is-such-a-drag, FangedLeaf, HarryWhoFanatic, die4twilightgirl, Blair Cullen, ReaderRabid, vjgm, Nishalini, and melissa1995._**

_I'm so glad you guys reviewed! I made it to 92 reviews! This time let's go for 100! Maybe like 105 or more? I'd love that! Now enjoy and be sure to review!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
Revelations**

Alice couldn't believe how much of a success Hope's birthday party was. She was glad that Hope enjoyed parties unlike Bella. More than anything, Alice was proud of Edward. He had accepted Hope into his life. She could see how much he loved her already and it was amazing.

Even Rosalie admitted that she liked having Hope around. No one wanted to see Hope leave in five days.

Alice sighed. Since Hope's arrival, she had been having revelations. She knew it would tear Edward apart when it was time for him to say goodbye to Hope. It would tear everyone apart. She wished that Bella would come around and maybe move to Los Angeles with Hope so father and daughter could be near.

"No," Alice murmured to herself. "That wouldn't work. Bella is way too stubborn." Alice sorted through her mind, trying to come up with ways that would allow Edward and Hope to spend time together. "Maybe Edward could… No. He's just as stubborn as Bella." Another sigh escaped Alice's lips. "This is way harder than I thought."

* * *

Jasper stood outside Alice's bedroom as he listened to her arguing with herself. He knew how close Edward and Alice were so it was only natural that she struggled to find a way to make both Edward and Hope, even Bella, happy.

So far nothing was working.

Until Jasper saw Alice staring straight at the wall.

He didn't like what he saw. Usually when he saw Alice in such deep concentration, she was having one of her visions. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. Alice had already been staring at the wall for five minutes. Visions that took so long were never a good thing.

If it was possible, Jasper was sure Alice would be sweating to the point of dehydration. By the look on Alice's pale and beautiful pixie-like face, she didn't like what she saw either. "Alice?" Jasper asked as he walked into Alice's room.

Alice didn't respond. She was still in the middle of a revelation. Jasper reached forward and shook Alice by the shoulder. It took a few tries until Alice looked up at him. "What did you see?" Jasper asked in a concerned tone. Alice's eyes were filled with terror.

It was hard for Alice to speak. She couldn't find the right words to explain what she saw. It was absolutely horrible. "They know about Hope, Jasper," Alice said. "They're coming to change her then kill her."

Jasper was surprised by Alice's response. He had expected something horrible but not about Hope. Most of Alice's visions for the past fifteen years had only ever concerned Bella. "Are you sure? You could be wrong."

Alice shook her head in utter frustration. She knew there was always a chance that she was wrong. She was wrong when she had a vision about Jacob and Bella a year ago. They didn't get married after all. "It seemed so real, Jasper," Alice said. "I don't think I'm going to be wrong about this one."

"But Edward –"

"We have to keep it a secret from him."

"Now, Alice, you know that's damn well near impossible. He can read our thoughts. You can't even get away with stealing one of Esme's brownies without Edward knowing. How do you plan on keeping this a secret?"

Alice sighed and turned back to the wall she had been staring at. Jasper was right. It was extremely impossible to keep anything from Edward. She envied Bella for being different. She wished she had the same luxury.

* * *

Edward lied on his back in his room as he stared up at the ceiling. Having Hope around was wonderful. He found that with his daughter around he didn't miss Bella as much. He even enjoyed Hope's friends. They were polite and kind. They supported practically any decision that Hope made. Edward just couldn't help but wonder about Ryan.

Since the trio arrived, Edward was able to notice the way Ryan looked at Hope. The look Ryan gave Hope was the same look that Edward and Bella used to give one another. While it was completely oblivious to Hope, Edward and Jasper knew how Ryan felt about Hope.

He was in love with her.

Hope seemed so smart. Edward still had yet to understand why she was completely clueless. Edward liked Ryan. "I wouldn't care if they ended up together someday," Edward mumbled to himself. He tried to stifle a laugh but found it unbearable. He burst into laughter but the happiness he felt came to a stop.

_He can't know… How do I lie to him about this? It's going to kill him… Poor Edward. Poor Bella… Poor Hope. She's so young…_

"Alice is nearby," Edward said to himself as he sat up. He looked into his open doorway and saw Alice passing by. She looked completely distraught. "Alice?" Edward called out.

Alice did her best to ignore Edward but it was no use. Before she could flee, Edward had her pinned up against the wall. "What's wrong with Hope?" Edward growled. Alice didn't want to look in his eyes. It had never been so hard to tell him something. It was never this hard when it was about Bella and he had loved her. But this situation was different.

The new vampire target was Hope.

The new vampire target was a child. Edward's daughter.

"Damn it, Alice!" hissed Edward. Alice didn't flinch when Edward through his hand into the wall behind her.

"Nothing," Alice replied. "But something will be wrong if we don't act, Edward." Edward stared blankly back at Alice.

"Tell me everything."

And Alice did. Alice told Edward everything in detail. Everything that she didn't tell Jasper. Every little gruesome detail from the time Vitani bit into Hope's neck to the time Julian tore Hope into shreds and burned her remains. She even told Edward about Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater's fate. Every little detail seemed to bother Edward.

"We can't let that happen," Edward told Alice after he had been told everything. "Jacob is Bella's best friend. She can't lose both Jacob and Hope. She's already lost me, Alice. What would her life be like without them? How did you even know about the mutts?"

Alice shook her head. She didn't know how she could see Jacob and Seth. She never could before. She didn't even want to tell Edward that she had seen Bella's fate too but he could hear her thoughts in his mind.

"Alice?"

"She'll be safe from Vitani and Julian, Edward, but she won't continue to be sane. I saw it. It'll first start with a breakdown then she'll eventually start finding ways to mutilate herself. Then it'll get so bad and no one will see it coming. She'll commit suicide. She'll make the bed sheet into a noose and hang herself."

Edward could feel his body shake. He didn't like hearing the fate of his daughter and the woman he loved. Venom tears ran down his pale and beautiful face. He usually seemed to be able to handle situations like this. He always seemed to control his emotions in the past. Why was he acting this way now? "We need to tell Carlisle and Esme," Edward said.

"I think first you should call Bella," Alice suggested. "She's Hope's mother. She has experience with this sort of thing." Edward nodded in agreement. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Bella's number. The phone rang three times and Edward was beginning to wonder if Bella would pick up.

The ringing stopped and breathing could be heard on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"


	10. Trouble

**A/N: **_I couldn't help it! I had to update asap for you guys! I don't have a lot of time but thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I received 104 reviews! Keep 'em comin!_

_ Also sorry that this is so short. Now the plot is REALLY gonna be busy and chapters will be long!_

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
Trouble**

Edward remained silent. He had never been terrified of Bella but this situation was different. It involved their daughter and he knew all too well how mothers acted towards their young.

"Hello?" Bella snapped. It was obvious she was becoming irritated. Alice urged Edward to say something. She eventually left, believing that Edward was just going to let Bella hang up. A sigh of frustration came from Bella's end. "Okay. I'm hanging up."

"No!" Edward exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"Edward? You just called yesterday. You don't have to call everyday for a report." There was amusement in Bella's voice. Edward sighed. _I better get it over with_, Edward thought to himself. Bella's voice rang through his ears and brought him back to reality. "What?" Edward asked.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, Bella."

"What's wrong?" Panic was already in Bella's voice. "Is Hope alright? What about Cassie and Ryan? Edward! Please say something." Edward walked into his bedroom and took a seat on the sofa.

"Bella, calm down," Edward told her. "I can't talk if you won't let me."

There was silence.

Edward assumed that Bella was probably blushing or staring at the phone with her mouth wide open. "Alice had a vision," Edward said. "It's not a good one either, Bella." Gasping for air could be heard on the other end of line. "Bella?" shouted Edward. He didn't know if she was crying, hyperventilating or if Vitani had gotten hold of her. It scared Edward. It scared him more than anything.

"Tell me," Bella urged. Now it was obvious to Edward. Bella was crying. "What did Alice see?"

"Now you know she could be wrong," Edward said before he began.

"Edward, just tell me."

"Well," Edward hesitated. "Vitani and Julian got away from us fifteen years ago. We managed to destroy the rest of them though. But that's not what Alice saw. She said that they know about Hope, Bella." A gasp came from Bella. Edward wished that he was with Bella right now. It would've been so much better to tell her face to face rather than over the phone.

"How could you let that happen? How could you let them get away?"

"You shouldn't just be mad at me! The pack was there! They were fighting with us!"

"You promised you'd get rid of them!"

"Will you just let me finish?!"

"Edward –"

"Bella, Alice saw Hope's death. They plan on turning her into a vampire, tearing her body to shreds and then burning her."

"The only way to kill a vampire…"

"You remembered."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just kill her now?"

"She's a dhampir. It's nearly impossible. Hope's death isn't all she saw, Bella."

"_What?_" Bella asked. Her voice was cracking and then sobbing was heard.

Edward ran a shaking hand through his hair. It hurt him to hear Bella upset. It always did and he always found himself wanting to hug her when she was crying. "She saw Jacob and Seth's fate."

"That's impossible!"

"I know, Bella. She never could see the werewolves before."

"Maybe it's because Hope is so close with the whole pack? She spends more time down at La Push then with her own grandfather," Bella told Edward. "She loves La Push as much as I did."

"You were close with the mutts, Bella," Edward reminded Bella. "Alice never once saw them with you."

"So?" snapped Bella. "A lot was going on back then, Edward. One minute Jacob was my friend, the next minute he hated me and eventually he was in love with me. Maybe it has to do with the fact that Jacob is her godfather? Or that they would never turn their backs on her like they did me. I don't know but I think that has something to do with it."

"You may be right," Edward told Bella. "I'll be sure to talk to Carlisle tonight."

"Did Alice say when this was supposed to all take place?"

Edward sighed. He racked his mind for information. "A week from now," Edward told Bella.

"Carly and I will be there in two days."

"No, Bella! You two are human. You two will be more delicious to them than Hope!"

"She is my daughter!"

"No, Bella. She is our daughter. If I die she needs someone to look after her. You've been doing a great job and I don't want our daughter to end up being an orphan."

"Jacob or Angela will do a good job taking care of her."

Edward groaned in frustration. He was beginning to hate where this conversation was heading. He was about to say something when hissing, growling and crashes sounded from downstairs. "Bella," Edward whispered. "I got to go."

"Edward! What was that?"

"I'll try to call later. Remember that I love you."

* * *

The line went dead.

Bella stared in belief at the cordless phone. She knew whatever or whoever the crashes were she didn't like it. Bella ran to her room and shoved clothes into a duffel bag. She had to get to Los Angeles. She didn't know if she'd tell Carly yet.

Carly would definitely think of her as crazy. She was a psychiatrist. "That's enough grounds for being put into the psych ward," Bella said out loud to herself. Bella zipped up her duffel bag and grabbed the photo album off of her bed. She had been meaning to give it to Edward. He needed to catch up on his daughter's life.

Starr, Bella and Hope's black cat, jumped up onto Bella's bed. She brushed up against Bella's arm and duffel bag. "I'll be back with Hope soon," Bella told the feline. Starr meowed before curling up on Bella's pillow and falling asleep. Bella made herself a mental note to call Carly once she arrived at the airport. She would have Carly meet her some place safe. Knowing Esme and Carlisle, they had also bought Hope plane tickets somewhere for her birthday. They would go there until it was all over.


	11. Destruction

**A/N: **_I don't have time once again to thank my reviewers but I wrote this last night and couldn't update. So here you go. Please review!_

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
****Destruction**

Bella's stomach was in knots. She felt like she might hurl at any moment. She had hoped that she would be able to leave New York City before Carly found out but it was no use. Her flight was delayed by two hours and Carly, unfortunately, was able to catch up with her. So now Bella was on a plane with Carly beside her. The two hadn't spoken for nearly an hour and it was becoming unbearable for Bella. "Please don't be mad," Bella told Carly.

The red-haired women turned to look at Bella. Carly thought her friend looked completely drained. It scared her more than anything. "You look awful, Bells," Carly told the younger woman. The nickname seemed to soothe Bella. She remembered how her father called her Bell or Bells. Jacob even called her that. How she missed Jacob Black and the La Push gang. She wondered if she would be in this situation if she had chosen Jacob instead of Edward in the first place but Hope might've not been born. She didn't like thinking about that possibility.

"Of course I look awful," Bella replied. She turned her attention to the window. "My baby is in danger." Carly placed a hand on top of Bella's. "You never did completely fill me in, Bella," Carly said. Bella turned her attention to Carly. She bit down on her bottom lip. The taste of blood made her woozy. She knew that Carly would probably make her sign up for therapy. "Vampires," was all Bella told Carly. She turned her attention back towards the window and waited for Carly's response.

"What did you say?" Carly asked. She thought that she had heard Bella say vampires but she wasn't quite sure. Bella continued to look out the window. Tears formed in her eyes just thinking about what was to come. "Vampires," Bella repeated. "That's what Edward is. Hope's father is a vampire." Carly stared wide-eyed in disbelief. She wished she was wrong the first time. "That's what I thought you said," Carly replied. "Bella, you know there's no such thing." Bella shot a mean glare in Carly's direction. She used to think the same thing until she met Edward. "But there is," snarled Bella. "Cassie, Ryan and Hope are staying with a whole coven of vampires. That's why I told you that as long as they're with Edward they all will be safe."

"If you're so sure of that then why are we on this plane right now?"

Bella took a deep breath and went back to looking out the window. "Vampires are the reason I left Forks in the first place," Bella told her friend. "There are the good vampires and there are the bad vampires. The Cullens don't feed off of human blood. They only feed off of large animals. Most vampires feed off of a human so the Cullens are, I guess, outcasts to their species." Carly raised an eyebrow in Bella's direction. She couldn't believe how calm she was acting. She believed that it was because she was aboard a crowded plane.

"I got pregnant with Hope just a few days after graduation," Bella continued. "I was four months pregnant with her when Vitani and Julian arrived in Forks. Edward was worried for my safety so he sent me to live with Renee and Phil. I didn't want to go but he insisted. I never had the opportunity to tell him about Hope. But I guess at the last minute Vitani and Julian escaped. Somehow they found out about Hope. Alice said they plan on turning her and then killing her."

"Turning her into a--"

"A vampire," Bella finished with a nod. "She's a dhampir right now and incredibly strong, Carly. Dhampirs are stronger than most vampires. Edward told me to stay put but I couldn't. I know what it's like to have vampires after you."

Bella ran a hand through her long curly hair and sighed. "You should've married Jacob when Hope was five," Carly grumbled. Bella looked at her friend. She was surprised by Carly's remark but Bella knew that deep down she was right. "Either way," Bella replied. "This would've happened. Yes, Jacob would've protected us but Edward would've too."

"But Edward is stronger, correct? He is a vampire," Carly said. Bella smirked at Carly's statement. Edward and Jacob were both fairly strong. "You'd be surprised by how strong Jacob really is," Bella told Carly. The eyes of the two women met one another's. "Jacob is a vampire's enemy. He's a werewolf. Actually, all of his friends are werewolves. Why do you think every time he shakes your hand you feel like you're losing circulation? Or everything he hugs me I tell him I can't breathe? Edward may not show it but he's really strong and Jacob is too."

Once again Carly stared at Bella in disbelief. "First vampires," Carly said slowly. "Now werewolves? Bella, I'm sorry but I think you need some help."

"I'm telling you the truth, Car. You can ask Charlie. He knows. He never did until I told him right before leaving Forks. I guess it makes more sense hearing it from your daughter than a superstitious old man. He never believed Billy but he told Charlie thousands of times."

Carly sighed and Bella closed her eyes. Memories upon memories rushed throughout her mind.

* * *

**BELLA'S FLASHBACK**

_Bella stared at Jacob as she made her way to him and the preacher. Everything was perfect. The sun was shining. Her dress swayed in the wind and five year old Hope stood eagerly in a white flower girl dress with a pink ribbon in her hair. But Bella felt that something in her life was missing. _

_It was no lie that Bella loved Jacob. He had been there for her even when they were separated by distance and Bella was distraught over Edward. He was the godfather of Hope and her daughter adored him. She had even started referring him as her father. Bella sighed. She didn't know if what she was doing was the right thing. _

_Hundreds upon hundreds of thoughts ran through her mind. _

_Was this really what she wanted? Bella sighed again. She wished she had the answer for that._

_The wedding ceremony was intimate and small. It was what Bella had always wanted. Embry and Angela were the best man and bridesmaid. By some miracle, Embry, two years ago, had run into Angela at a college in Port Angeles. Angela was still trying to get over the death of Ben. He had died in a car accident. He was on her way to see her and was hit by a drunk driver on New Year's Eve. _

_Embry had been there for Angela and eventually they had started dating. Four months in to their relationship, he ended up imprinting on her. Six months after that, they got married and a week later they found out she was expecting a child. They ended up having twin girls. _

_Bella wanted to laugh when she saw the two. They kept sending gazes towards one another. It bothered Bella though. She wanted to be happy just like them. So why couldn't she? Another sigh escaped Bella's lips. There was always the possibility that Jacob could imprint and then leave. Bella tried to shake the thoughts out of her mind but it was hopeless._

_What was she even thinking?_

_Bella stopped walking. She was so close to Jacob and what was worse was that all eyes were on her. She started walking again when she saw Hope's face. Her daughter looked as if she was about to cry. The preacher started talking but Bella wasn't paying any attention. Her mind drifted to memories of Edward, Hope's real father. There was always a chance he could come back for her and Hope._

No,_ Bella thought to herself_. If he was coming back, he would've by now.

_Bella looked up into Jacob's large dark eyes. He loved her more than anything. It was obvious to everyone, even Hope. She didn't want to break his heart. She had already done that so much in the past._

_In Jacob's eyes, Bella could see the love but she could also see the sorrow and the concern. "Stop," Bella said. She gasped. She was shocked by her voice. Then she realized something. All week she had been trying to convince herself that she truly loved Jacob the way she had loved Edward. "I," Bella stopped with hesitation. "I can't do this, Jacob." Tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm still in love with Edward." _

_Bella turned and left. Gasps were coming from the very few guests. Bella even thought she heard Hope crying. She didn't like what she had done and she hoped that Jacob would forgive her eventually. But she couldn't marry another man. Not if there was a chance that Edward would return._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Bella opened her eyes and continued to stare out the window. The day she broke Jacob Black's heart again was one of the worst days of her life. She considered herself lucky though. Despite everything that had happened between Bella and Jacob after that day, Jacob had remained Bella's closest and most cherished friend.

Jacob had imprinted on Hope two years later. That's when it had occurred to Bella. That must've been why Alice could see Jacob in her visions of Hope. She could see all the werewolves now that Jacob had imprinted.

* * *

A green light flashed on Rosalie's cell phone. She opened it in the dark movie theater and read the text message.

**Trouble at home. Protect the kids. Love you. – Emmett**

Rosalie sighed and glanced over at the three teenagers next to her. They all were to into the movie to even notice her concerned look. Rosalie smiled to herself. Hope sat in between Cassie and Ryan. All three were at the edge of their seats as they watched the movie.

The blonde vampire couldn't help but wonder what was really taking place back home. She hoped that everyone was safe. Rosalie sighed again and leaned back further into her seat. It was nice spending a day with Hope and her friends. It gave Alice and Edward a break from three obnoxious teenagers. Not that they cared. They loved Hope just like she did.

* * *

Edward glared at his opponent before him. "Julian," Edward hissed. If it wasn't for Esme, Edward would've lunged at Julian right then and there.

_Come out. Come out. Where ever you are_. Julian said to himself.

A growl rose deep in Edward's throat. A vicious hiss came from Alice's lips.

_When I find her, I'm going to snap her pretty little body into a million pieces._

Edward was beginning to really hate the red haired vampire before him. No matter what he wouldn't allow the wicked vampire to get within ten feet of his daughter. Alice flashed Edward a look. _Emmett informed Rose, _Alice told Edward without Julian knowing. Edward sighed with relief. He was glad that Hope and her friends were safe. He was especially glad that the only abilities Vitani and Julian had were their strength and quick speed. Emmett and Edward would be able to handle them without getting their hands dirty.

"Where's Vitani?" Jasper hissed at Julian. A snarl came from Esme's lips and Emmett cracked his knuckles. It seemed like both were ready for a fight. _Creating newborns_, Julian told himself. "Oh, she's here and there," Julian replied out loud. "Not that you care."

Both Edward and Alice fidgeted in their spots. They all wanted to get a piece of Julian but they weren't allowed until Carlisle gave the command. Edward's eyes darted in Carlisle's direction. Carlisle stood there appearing to be so calm.

_Not yet_, Carlisle warned Edward. _Wait until he makes a move._ Edward wanted to roll his eyes but he knew that if he did, his action would give away his own ability then Julian would say certain things that would make Edward want to attack.

Julian took a step forward. The broken vase broke into even more pieces underneath Julian's footsteps. Emmett was right in front of him without any hesitation. Julian moved again. This time Alice blocked his path. Julian's dark eyes narrowed. Edward and Jasper both smirked at the irritation and frustration Julian was giving off. Julian hissed at Alice. The small vampire returned the gesture. Julian raised his hand and struck Alice across the face. Nail marks were visible in her pale skin but no blood ran.

Jasper fidgeted. He didn't like what was taking place before him. His glance darted to Carlisle. He was losing his patience. He wanted to go after Julian for hurting Alice. "Is that all you got?" Alice spat at Julian. The red-haired vampire made another move. Both Jasper and Esme quickly cut him off. Julian quickly darted around them and made his way to the top of the stairs.

Carlisle nodded. "Now," he ordered. Emmett and Edward were the first ones to pounce at Julian. Jasper was close behind. Carlisle and Esme stayed with Alice and examined her face. "I'm alright," Edward heard Alice say. "Really." But Carlisle and Esme still remained worried about her.

Emmett caught up with Julian just as the vampire was about to disappear out the window and into the darkness of the night. The strong vampire pulled Julian back in. All three vampires lunged at Julian, who did his best to fight back. Jasper, Emmett and Edward easily overpowered Julian and tore him to shreds. Emmett ended up with a gash over his left eye, which only seemed to anger him more. Each of the male vampires picked up pieces of the destroyed Julian. They could smell the smoke in the backyard. Obviously Carlisle had already started a fire.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper walked down the stairs. They snarled when they saw Jacob Black and his pack standing in the doorway. Jasper and Emmett growled as they made their way to the backyard. "Where's Hope?" snapped Jacob. _If anything happened to her_, Jacob growled in his mind. Edward raised an eyebrow without saying anything. He turned away from the group and followed his brothers.

"I'm sure she's fine," Quil Attera told his friend. Sam Uley placed a strong hand on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob pulled away and stormed out to the backyard. The rest of the pack followed close behind. "Where's Hope?" shouted Jacob. Esme and Carlisle looked in Jacob's direction. Alice wore a smile of contentment on her lips. Most of the pack had their noses covered. "Ugh," complained Seth Clearwater. "This place reeks of vampire." His remark only earned growls and hisses from Emmett and Jasper.

"That's what we are," snapped Edward as he threw the pieces of Julian he had into the flames. The smell of rotting flesh burned everyone's noses.

"Hope's fine," Esme finally said. She spoke with such sincerity and kindness that Jacob smiled. Carlisle approached Jacob with Alice by his side. "Rosalie took Hope and her friends to the movies," Carlisle replied. Alice rubbed her fingers over the nail marks on her face. "What happened?" Leah Clearwater asked Alice. Alice shot the tan female a look and replied, "Julian. He got Emmett too."

"So, Hope's definitely fine?" Jacob asked. He wanted more confirmation that she was more than fine. Carlisle and Alice nodded. "Emmett notified Rosalie," Carlisle said. Edward approached the group. Besides Carlisle and Esme, he was one of the calmer ones now. Jacob looked at Edward with an envious look.

_You're lucky_, Jacob said in his mind to Edward. The vampire only gave him a questioning look._Bella was going to marry me_.

Edward's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe what Jacob was saying.

_She called it off._

Relief overpowered Edward.

_She still loved you_.

More relief. More calm. He liked what he was hearing but even though he hated Jacob Black, he didn't like that he was in so much pain over Bella. "We picked up a vampires scent," Sam told Carlisle. "We ended up following it here."

"It was horrible," whined Paul. "This one reeked more than any of you do." Paul's comment seemed to earn a chuckle from Emmett.

"Is there anymore danger?" Embry asked. He looked over at Alice who nodded. "Vitani is still out there," Alice answered. "But without Julian her plan will be more difficult. Earlier I had seen Julian as the one who killed Hope and Vitani would be the one who changed her. I don't know what's going to happen right now."

Growls came from the whole pack. _I need to talk to you_, Jacob told Edward. Edward nodded and the two walked off away from the eavesdroppers.

"Does Bella know?" Jacob asked in an urgent voice. Edward took a deep breath and nodded. "Why did you tell her?"

"Alice told me to," Edward replied with a halfhearted chuckle. "Said that Bella needed to know. I told Bella to stay put."

Jacob raised a skeptic eyebrow. "Do you honestly believe that she'd listen to you?" Jacob asked. "Because if you do, you really don't know Bells at all." Edward shot Jacob a deadly glare. Jacob sighed as he redid his long black hair into another ponytail. "Look," said Jacob. "We both want to keep Hope safe."

"_I_ want to keep Bella and Hope's friends safe too," Edward snapped at Jacob. Jacob nodded in understanding.

"When Bella gets here, all hell will break loose," Jacob joked. "This is nothing compared to what you're about to experience." Edward rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You've never experienced Bella's wrath when it came to Hope, leech."

"I'm sure I can handle it, dog."

"When Hope was four, she was staying with Charlie for the summer in Forks. He ended up forgetting her at the grocery store. Bella pitched a fit."

"That's different."

Jacob raised an eyebrow and crossed his own arms. "Oh really? How?" Edward didn't reply. He only glowered. "Hope is in more danger now than she was then. Forks has a low crime rate. She has more of a chance dying now and you telling Bella only signed your death certificate."

"I'm immortal and I can handle Bella," Edward calmly replied. Jacob fidgeted. He was becoming more irritated with Edward. "But you can't handle an angry mother, Edward," Jacob told him. "She was so furious with Charlie that she told him that he wasn't allowed to see Hope anymore."

Edward's eyes opened wide at Jacob's words. He couldn't handle not being able to see Hope after she had already been in his life for nearly three days. The pain was evident on his face. "Have you ever dealt with an angry mother?" Edward asked. Jacob nodded and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Hope was seven," Jacob said. "She was visiting La Push while Charlie went fishing. Bella went to Olympia for the weekend with Emily. Hope fell out of a tree and broke her leg and fractured her wrist."

"She really is related to Bella, huh?" snickered Edward. Jacob nodded. He couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah," replied Jacob. "She's more like Bella than you think." Edward looked away. Carlisle and Esme seemed to be getting along with the pack. He wasn't worried about them. Edward was worried about Alice, Jasper and Emmett. It was obvious that they didn't like being around the werewolves.

Edward held out his hand to Jacob. "We have to protect Hope at all costs," Edward said. "Are you with me?" Jacob made a face when he looked at Edward's outstretched hand but he took it and the two shook hands.


	12. A Mother's Rage

**A/N: **_This explains how much Carly and Cassie are alike! Hehehe I had quite a bit of fun writing this chapter so be kind and review!_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  
A Mother's Rage**

As soon as Bella and Carly landed in Los Angeles, they were immediately angry. Both were furious with their children for convincing Billy to let them go to California. Bella was ten times angrier though. She was furious with Edward and the whole Cullen clan. Bella was even angry with Jacob but not Billy. He had given her the address to the hospital where Carlisle worked, just like he had done with Hope.

The taxi ride to the hospital was quiet between Bella and Carly. The younger woman was becoming irritated with the taxi cab driver, who kept looking into his mirror at them and talking. Bella wished that he would just shut up and get them to their destination. "It's twenty dollars," the taxi driver said. Bella and Carly glared at the driver. Each woman handed him a ten and with duffel bags in tow, climbed out of the cab.

"I am so going to kill Edward when I find him," growled Bella as she stomped into the entrance of the hospital. Carly stood in awe for a moment at how large the hospital was. New York General Hospital wasn't even this large.

"Carly!" Bella snapped. The sound of Bella calling her name brought Carly out of her daze. Carly quickly caught up with Bella and together the two entered the automatic sliding glass doors to the hospital.

* * *

With arms crossed, Bella looked around furiously. She was hoping to see Carlisle roaming around the busy halls. "Can I help you two ladies?" An African-American woman asked from the nearby nurse's station. Her white name tag read 'Epiphany'. Still with arms crossed, Bella marched up to Epiphany. Carly, still amazed by the size of the hospital, followed.

"I'm looking for Dr. Carlisle Cullen," Bella growled. Epiphany raised a dark eyebrow at Bella. It was obviously clear that she didn't take kindly to the way Bella was acting. "I'm not going to tell you where he's at with that attitude," snapped Epiphany. "If you keep on acting like that then I'll be more than gladly to call security."

"Look!" hissed Bella as she slammed her hands down on to the counter in front of her. "My daughter is fifteen years old. She conned an old man and her uncle into getting her plane tickets from Forks, Washington to LA. I need to know where she is and Carlisle is the only one who knows!" Epiphany glared at Bella and picked up a phone. "I need security on level one," Epiphany said before hanging up. Bella didn't seem phased by Epiphany. "Unless you want to be forcefully taken off of the property and embarrass yourself along with your friend," Epiphany warned, "I suggest you take your hands off of the counter and get out of my face."

Bella Swan glowered at the woman but reluctantly removed her hands. "Thank you," Epiphany said. Bella continued to glare and turned to Carly without saying a word. Bella sighed loudly as she scanned the room.

* * *

"We should work in LA," Carly told Bella after ten minutes of silence. Carly nodded enthusiastically and Bella raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Why?" Bella asked in a sarcastic and non-caring tone. Carly's eyes were skimming across the faces of the male doctors. "Lots of cute doctors," Carly replied with a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her face.

Bella burst out laughing at Carly's remark. Carly was a mother of two, a former cancer patient and forty. Her ex-husband was a convict. But she still managed to scope out the cute guys and have a good time. Carly's eyes rested on a blond haired and pale skinned doctor. "Now, I definitely got to move to LA," Carly said to Bella. Bella's eyes followed to the doctor that had caught her friend's attention.

"Ew!" Bella exclaimed as she made a face. "Gross! That's Carlisle!" Carly shrugged as she was dragged away by Bella once again. "It could work," Carly told Bella. "Really. It could." Bella tried not to laugh even though she could sense the anger overpowering her body again. "First of all," Bella laughed, "He's married. Second of all, he's a damn vampire." Bella's news seemed to cause Carly to sulk but her mood immediately lightened. Her eyes were now on a tall, brunette and handsome doctor with crystal clear blue eyes.

"You!" shouted Bella when she reached Carlisle. Carly was still gawking at the passing doctor.

Carlisle smiled down at Bella. "Hello, Bella," greeted Carlisle. "So nice to see you again. It's been too long." Bella crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in anger. "Where's Hope?" Bella demanded. She tapped her foot impatiently as Carlisle looked over some charts for a patient. "At home," Carlisle replied coolly.

"Her home is in New York, Carlisle."

"I'm sure Edward and Hope feel differently than you do, Bella."

Carlisle's attention never left the patients charts. Bella sighed with frustration. "I need to see her," Bella replied. She tried to remain as calm, cool and collected as Carlisle was but she was finding it rather difficult to do so.

"She's my daughter, Carlisle."

"She's with her father, Bella. She's safe."

"She didn't sound like she was going to remain that way by the conversation I was having with Edward earlier."

Carlisle sighed and handed the charts to the nurse beside him. "I'll take you there but I have to come right back," Carlisle told Bella. "I'm not going to remain home when you and Edward get into it."

"You're that afraid of me huh?" Bella giggled. Carlisle shook his head and removed his white medical coat. "I saw how you treated Epiphany," Carlisle said. "You never were that scary before. Of course, for Epiphany, she just thinks of you as a nuisance. Edward, on the other hand, will be terrified." Bella snickered at the thought of scaring her former lover.

"You should know that the pack is there too," Carlisle said. His voice brought Bella out of her thoughts. Her eyes were wide with shock but then they narrowed and she smiled even wider.

"Perfect," Bella told Carlisle as she walked out of the doors of the hospital with Carlisle and Carly. "I can kill a werewolf and a vampire with one stone."

* * *

Edward walked down the hall to Alice's room to peak in on his daughter after today's event with Julian. He opened the door and wanted to laugh. Hope, Ryan and Cassie sat in a triangle, laughing together and playing cards. Each teenager was leaned up against a large wolf. Earlier in the evening, Esme and Jasper believed that it would be smart to have five wolves in with Cassie and Hope. Two would stay with Ryan and the rest would patrol the property and nearby areas.

A russet colored wolf perked it's head up from behind Hope. _Is this alright? _The wolf asked Edward. Edward nodded as he glared at the wolves. "Ten minutes," Edward told Hope and her friends. "Then Ryan goes into his own room, understood?" The teenagers nodded and just as Edward was getting ready to close the door ---

"Edward Anthony!" a voice screamed from the bottom of the stairs. The teenagers stared with wide eyes at Edward. The ears of the wolves all perked up when they recognized the voice. Edward cringed and closed the door behind him after the russet wolf left the room. The wolf dodged into a nearby room and when the door opened again, out walked Jacob Black.

In no time at all, both Jacob Black and Edward Cullen stood side-by-side at the bottom of the stairs. Carly had been immediately whisked away by Esme so Bella could talk with Edward and Jacob. Jacob went to greet Bella but Bella put her hand up, silencing him. "She's fine, Bella," Edward said in a musical tone. He attempted to 'dazzle' Bella but she only rolled her eyes.

"It's not going to work this time, Cullen," scolded Bella. "I left my daughter here believing that she would be safe. Now Alice is having visions saying she'll die?" Edward rolled his eyes which caused Jacob to chuckle and receive a deadly glare from Bella.

"She's safe," Edward replied. "Hope and her friends are safe. They were out with Rosalie when Julian attacked."

Bella's eyes narrowed with complete anger and her face turned red. "That filthy no good vampire was _here_? Where my daughter and her friends were staying? Edward! How irresponsible can you get?" Bella's words hit Edward with full impact. He knew he wasn't irresponsible with his daughter. He loved her. So why did Bella's words bother him so much?

"Like I said," Edward said with a sigh. "Hope was out with Rosalie and don't worry so much, Bella. We took care of Julian and burned his remains. He's not coming back."

"But Vitani –"

"She's still out there and making newborns just like –"

"Victoria."

Edward nodded and Jacob growled at the mention of the vampire who had gone after Bella just months before Vitani. _Can I talk to Bella alone?_ Jacob asked Edward through his mind. Edward seemed hesitant at first but he eventually nodded and went back up the stairs to check on Hope.

Jacob led Bella outside and together, the two sat down on the steps to the door. "Are you alright?" Jacob asked in a calm and soothing voice. Bella sighed and tried her best to smile. She liked the effect that both Jacob and Edward always had on her. She felt calm with Jacob.

Bella nodded and wrapped her arms around her legs. "You know, Jake," Bella began. "I always thought that when Edward and I were reunited, he'd take me into his arms and kiss me." Bella winced at what she said and out of the corner of her eye, she looked at Jacob. He looked like he was in a little pain. "I never thought that we'd argue or it'd be under these circumstances." Jacob nodded and pulled Bella closely into a hug. His head rested on top of hers. "It's ok, Bells," Jacob told his friend. "I warned him ahead of time." Jacob laughed at what he told Edward earlier. "He said he could handle it but I think you scared him a little." Bella swatted playfully at Jacob. She couldn't hide her smile.

"Why are you here anyway?" Bella asked.

"Sam picked up a scent in La Push. We followed it here. The pack knew it wasn't Edward or his family and we were all curious. Since you left, it's been kind of boring. No vampires have been around to kill or anything."

"I don't think I ever did thank you for not holding it against Hope for being what she is."

"You don't have to thank me for that, Bella. She's half human and half vampire. She smells really good compared to the vampires. I like the strawberry shampoo she uses. One time, Quil said her shampoo made him hungry."

Bella laughed and moved closer to Jacob for warmth. She missed her own personal sunshine. "I miss them all," Bella mumbled. "Carly's convinced that we're taking up work at the hospital here. Apparently there are a lot of cute guys there." Jacob laughed. It almost sounded like a howl to Bella.

"The pack misses you too," Jacob told Bella. "You'll just have to start visiting more. Maybe once a year you can visit Renee and the other times, you can visit us!"

"Now, Jake, you know that wouldn't be fair to Renee, Phil or Madison."

"Oh yeah. That's right. Your sister is throbbing for human contact."

Bella laughed more at Jacob's sarcasm. "She's only nine."

"And in Jacksonville, she's an only child. Renee and Phil probably give her all the attention."

Bella rolled her eyes and stood. "Just keep your werewolves away from my baby sister," Bella teased. "I don't want any of them imprinting on her."

"What's wrong with imprinting?" Jacob laughed as he stood. "I imprinted on Hope when she was seven."

"But you're different."

"How? I'm her godfather, Bella. One day, that is if Billy keeps pushing me, I'm going to end up marrying Hope."

"Lucky for you, you won't age for a while."

"Does Edward or Hope even know about my imprinting?"

"Hope didn't even know her father was a vampire until Edward told her. I'm sure it'd be just a little bit creepy when she found out that sweet Uncle Jacob, a grown man, will end up marrying her someday."

Jacob nodded and soon he was laughing with Bella. Jacob pulled Bella tight into a hug. "Jake!" exclaimed Bella as she attempted to gasp for breath. "Can't – breathe." Jacob chuckled and loosened his grip on Bella but he still didn't let her go. "You're a good friend, Jacob Black," whispered Bella. "Don't ever stop being my friend."

"I won't," Jack whispered back. "I made that promise nearly seventeen years ago and while I wasn't good at it then, I'm still trying to keep that promise."


	13. Personal Hell, Private Heaven

**A/N: **_Nothing much happens in this chapter but since people have been hoping for Edward and Bella get back together, I'm considering making it happen. Right now this is kind of leading up to Edward/Bella and Hope/Ryan. I'm actually quite proud of it._

_ Once again, thank you to my reviewers:  
**twilightluver001, Freaky Capricorn, LinkinPark101, Blair Cullen, Em'sGirl23, spunkymonkey5712, melissa1995, and ReaderRapid.**_

_I'm so sorry I haven't been thanking my reviewers! I'll have internet 24/7 for a while so it shouldn't be a problem. Also, in your reviews, I'm interested in seeing what you all think is going to happen in the coming chapters. So feel free to let me know or even suggest things! Now read, enjoy and review!_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve  
Personal Hell, Private Heaven**

Edward paced back and forth. He was furious with what he had just heard. Why couldn't Jacob and Bella go farther away from the house so thoughts weren't making his mind seem claustrophobic? "Ugh!" Edward groaned as he punched a hole in the wall. Edward leaned up against the wall and slid down it. He placed his head into his pale hands. "I can't let that happen," Edward told himself.

"Are you alright?" Her voice rang throughout his ears. To Edward, the voice of Bella Swan's, was far more beautiful than any vampire. Edward lifted his head from his hands to look at Bella. For an instant, topaz and brown met one another. Edward gave off a small smile then put his head back into his hands. Bella sighed loudly and sat down beside Edward.

"I didn't come here to yell at you, Edward," Bella told Edward. The vampire looked at Bella with a skeptical look. "Oh really?" Edward asked. "Bella, you came here and you were ready to burn the house to the ground. Not only that but you called me irresponsible. I'm way older than you are. Trust me. I'm far from irresponsible."

"But you haven't been a parent for fifteen years," Bella laughed. Edward smiled a bit more. He hated the way he felt right now. More than anything, he wanted to kiss Bella. She knew that he still loved her. Edward just wished that Bella felt the same way.

There was silence between the two before Bella stood. Edward looked up at Bella. The woman before him was holding out her hand. Edward took Bella's hand and stood. "You haven't changed much in fifteen years," Bella told Edward. Edward crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Well," Edward told Bella, "I am a vampire. I don't exactly age."

* * *

Hope Elizabeth Cullen stared out through the crack of her door. She couldn't believe what was taking place between her parents. They still looked sad to Hope but they also looked happy. "Hope, stop spying," Cassie told her friend. Hope looked back at Cassie and rolled her eyes. "You're the one who taught me how," Hope sarcastically replied. Cassie flashed Hope a huge grin.

"You should stop worrying about your parent's love life," Cassie told Hope, "And start worrying about yours."

"I'm fifteen, Cass. I don't need a love life."

Hope's remark received a laugh from Cassie. Hope rolled her eyes again before taking a seat beside Cassie in the large queen-sized bed. "But you should consider dating," Cassie told Hope. "A lot of the guys at school long for you. Even the seniors want you." Hope scoffed at Cassie's words which caused her friend to frown. "I'm serious!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Senior boys? After a freshman?" Hope asked. "Cassie, you obviously don't know anything. In high school, if the seniors go for the new meat, all they want is a piece of ass or they want to embarrass you horribly. Ryan is their main target!" Cassie crossed her arms in a pout like manner. She didn't like being reminded of what her twin brother had to go through everyday at school. Ryan got made fun of constantly because he had never been with a girl in anyway. Because of that he ended up being called queer and other inappropriate things. It didn't help when Cassie and Hope defended him at all either.

"And do you know why Ryan's their main target, Hope?" Cassie asked. Her eyebrows were raised and her body language showed that she was becoming extremely defensive. Hope shook her head and examined her fingernails, like Cassie usually did when she didn't want to have a certain conversation. "Girls like Ry," Cassie told Hope. "But he turns them down because he's convinced that someday you'll give him a chance. He's into sports and all that jazz but he's afraid if he joins any sort of jock team that he'll become a complete asshole and you'll stop being his friend. He's terrified that he'll never get to experience being in a relationship because he only wants to be in a relationship with you."

Hope looked up from Cassie. Her mouth hung up at everything Cassie said. "Boy, you sure are straightforward," Hope said with no emotion in her voice. Cassie sighed and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. She turned Hope to look at her and smiled. "My twin brother is pretty much head over heels in love with you, Jelly Belly." Hope couldn't help but laugh at the nickname that Cassie has used on her since they were six. "I'm afraid," Hope began, "That he doesn't know what love is, Buzzy Bee."

Cassie stared at Hope in disbelief and dropped her hands from her friend's shoulders. "Can you honestly tell me that you don't have any feelings for Ryan at all?" Cassie asked. "I mean, I see the way you two look at each other out of the corner of your eye. You act like no one notices but they do. I bet Edward even noticed the way Ry was looking at you a few days ago." Hope blushed at everything Cassie was saying. She didn't know how to react though. She always considered Ryan one of her very best friends.

But just the mention of his name…

Hope turned a darker shade of red and looked away from Cassie's accusing eyes. She felt like Cassie's gaze was burning a whole into her face from all the staring. "I know you like him," Cassie told Hope. Hope looked down at her hands that were playing with the bed sheet.

"I don't know," Hope replied with a sigh. "I don't know how I feel about Ryan but I do know that without you and him, even though he was totally against it, I'm really glad you two stuck with me and came with me to find my dad."

* * *

It was late. Bella could sense it. Carly and the people that were able to sleep were upstairs. But for some odd reason, Bella didn't even feel tired. She sat at the kitchen table next to Edward. A cup of coffee was in her hand.

_Maybe that's why I can't sleep_, Bella thought to herself as she looked down at the coffee mug.

Bella also felt uneasy. Edward was smiling and he had his eyes on her for the past hour. "What?" Bella asked with amusement in her voice. Edward smiled his famous crooked grin and Bella felt as if her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

"What are you so freaked out about?" Edward asked in his usual musical voice. His voice and grin didn't seem to make Bella feel any better. She shook her head to try to clear her thoughts. She wanted to stop thinking about the past she had with Edward. That was over now.

"Seeing you," Bella replied. "I didn't want Hope to find out from you. I wanted to be the one to tell her everything." Bella swore that she heard Edward sigh. She noticed the vampire run a hand through his bronze hair.

"Then why won't you tell her that when she's old enough she'll marry Jacob?" Edward asked. No emotion, except for concern, was present on Edward's face. "Why didn't you tell me that in ten years or so that my son-in-law will be a filthy… a smelly… a _werewolf_?" Bella knew that her mouth was hanging open. She stared into her cup of coffee some more. She didn't know how to answer Edward. She wasn't even sure she wanted to.

"She just found out that her father and the rest of her family are vampires," Bella finally replied after a moment of silence. "Jacob and Hope are really close. I don't want to ruin that right now."

"But you want to ruin that in the future? Now who is the irresponsible one?"

Bella shot a deadly glare at Edward and practically growled at him. "I'm just trying to protect my daughter," Bella snapped. "I don't want her going through the same heartbreak that I did." Now it was Edward's turn to glare at his former lover.

"It's nearly two in the morning. Why are we even having this conversation?"

"Because you're a complete jerk who brought it up."

"I am not a jerk!"

"Good!" Bella practically shouted. "Then since you aren't a jerk, Mr. Cullen, you can tell our daughter that her godfather imprinted on her." Edward hung his mouth open and went to protest but he only found Bella's hand in his face. "You brought this on yourself."

"You've been around vampires and werewolves for too long," snickered Edward. "You're extremely scary when you get angry."

"Jake figured that I scared you at least a little bit." Edward glared again at the mention of Bella's werewolf friend. "You know, Edward, we'll be leaving for Forks in a few days. Before I go, we need to talk about Hope."

"You're going to pull her away from us aren't you?" Edward asked sadly. Bella was shocked to hear Edward's question. Did he really think of her to be so cruel? Bella sighed and replied, "I'm not going to pull Hope away from you, Edward. She's obviously bonded with everyone. I'm surprised Rosalie even accepted her."

Edward chuckled but he couldn't help agree with Bella. Rosalie didn't really like anyone except her family and even then she sometimes acted as if she didn't like them very much. "So what would you like to do?" Edward asked. Bella looked into Edward's beautiful topaz eyes. "I don't really know," Bella replied. "I mean, plane tickets aren't a problem if she wanted to come out here and visit. I can afford them or you can."

"Maybe I'll move to New York," Edward suggested. "I'm sure there's some place that's not sunny all the time."

"Los Angeles is sunny practically all the time," Bella laughed. "Why did you even move here?"

"Carlisle liked the hospital. He leaves in the morning when it's dark and comes home when it gets dark. None of us really go out into the sun. Alice enjoys shopping the most when it's cloudy. I don't know why."

"She's just Alice," Bella said. "She's a shop-a-holic just like my daughter and her best friend." Bella and Edward both laughed at the mention of both Alice and Hope loving to shop. The laughter stopped when Edward ran a hand through Bella's curls.

"I missed you, Bella," Edward replied. All Bella could do was nod. She liked Edward's touch but it was making her extremely uncomfortable._Oh no_, Bella thought to herself as she noticed Edward leaning close to her. He looked as if he was going to kiss her.

Bella's heart fluttered furiously and just as his lips were about to come in contact with her own, Bella turned her head causing Edward to kiss her cheek. Bella didn't look at Edward after that. She immediately stood and placed her half empty coffee mug into the sink.

"Good night," Bella whispered to Edward as she made her way upstairs to one of five guest bedrooms.

* * *

Hope stared up at the ceiling with her arms behind her head. Cassie's words swam throughout her mind and it was beginning to drive her insane. What was worse was that she couldn't seem to force Ryan's face out of her mind. She never really noticed how much she cared for Ryan until today.

His perfect smile and his short spiky blond hair…

His somewhat pale complexion…

Hope found that she loved practically everything about Ryan Newman. With a quiet sigh, Hope rolled over onto her side and faced the door. It was going to be a long night if she couldn't get Ryan out of her head.

That's when it dawned on her.

"She's right," Hope murmured in an awed voice. "I think I like you, Ry."


	14. Protector

A/N: I think this is the longest time it took me to update! I'm so sorry! I just haven't had the motivation because a lot was going on in my relationship with my fiance and I was suffering a bit of depression but Chapter 13 is here now! I hope you like it and if you don't, that's okay. I'm sure I'll get back into the groove of things eventually. Feel free to offer suggestions.

Also, thanks once again to my reviewers:

Nishalini, RockstarLife, spunkymonkey5712, LinkinPark101, snookiepooh94, ReaderRabid, luvthesebooks, Blair Cullen, SameiCullen, vjgm, melissa1995 and twilightluver001.

I am so happy too! I have 151 reviews! I hope I get more and I think a lot of you will enjoy this chapter honestly. The next chapter should be up in a few days. It'll be called Abducted.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen  
Protector

The large house was extremely quiet for one that currently held five people, seven vampires and ten werewolves. Hope groaned quietly as she glanced over Cassie at the clock on the nearby table.

5:30.

"Only four and a half hours of sleep?" Hope whispered to herself. The teenage girl sighed and rested her head back down on her pillow.

Hope's mind drifted back to the conversation she had with Cassie just hours ago. The adolescent didn't like when her best friend was right. "It seems like Cassie's always right," grumbled Hope. She crossed her arms and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

Bella's clock quietly rang once it hit 5:30 AM. Quietly, she climbed out of her bed. She was surprised that she didn't fall first thing. That had become a morning ritual since she was old enough to walk. 

The female made her way over to the closet, only to trip over a nearby shoe and fall on the ground. "Damn it," Bella grumbled quietly. As Bella stood, she felt two cold hands helping her up. Bella's body stiffened as she wondered if it was Edward.

"Calm down, Bella," a high pitched musical voice said. "It's just me." Bella sighed a breath of relief when she realized that it was Alice. "Why did you stiffen up like that?"

"I thought you were Edward," Bella replied as she reached into the closet for a royal blue sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. Alice let out a quiet giggle and took a seat on Bella's bed. The female vampire watched Bella closely as Bella combed her hair. "Are you trying to dodge him?" Alice finally asked. "It used to be that you couldn't stand being without him."

Bella shot a subtle glare in Alice's direction as she pulled on her jeans. "What? You didn't have a vision that Edward would try to kiss me?" snapped Bella. A mischievous smile played across Alice's lips as she shook her head.

"No," Alice replied. "But I did have a vision that Edward would get married again." Bella's eyes widened and she stood in her place. She didn't dare look at Alice. The brown haired woman knew that she was blushing and she found it rather embarrassing. "Ed-Edward," Bella stammered. "Edward's getting married again?" There was silence between both Bella and Alice. "To whom?" Alice opened her mouth to answer Bella but both women were distracted by the sounds of padded paws running down the stairs. Alice crinkled her nose and approached the doorway to Bella's room. Bella approached the door also.

The whole pack was running down the stairs. "What's going on?" Alice asked Edward. The male vampire didn't seem very pleased with whatever was happening. Edward sent a chilling glare at Bella before turning his attention to Alice. "They picked up a scent," Edward replied. "We think it may be Vitani or a newborn."

Bella Swan had never truly been afraid of Alice, Edward or any of the coven but right now and right there, it scared her. With such terrifying vampires so close, it was only natural for the Cullens to act this way. Hope was their family too and they would do anything to protect the fifteen year old just like they had always protected Bella. Alice made her way gracefully out of the room and ran down the stairs. Bella watched Alice disappear out the front door after Jacob. "Edward, I'm –" Bella went to say but she was cut off by Edward's lips. At first, Bella remained like a statue but she soon gave into it. Bella's lips moved with Edward's cold ones.

By the time that Edward pulled away from Bella, the woman didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, Bella," Edward apologized.

"You shouldn't have kissed me," snapped Bella. Edward's eyes widened at the reaction but his face soon softened and a smile appeared.

"By the way you kissed back, I'd say that you liked it."

"Grow up."

"I'm older than you are."

"Leech."

"Workaholic."

The name calling kept on for nearly five minutes before Bella started laughing. "Look at us," Bella laughed. "We're acting like children. No, we're acting like you and Jacob."

* * *

The pack ran through the trees and all of the Cullens, except for Rosalie and Edward, followed. Rosalie and Edward decided to stay behind to protect Bella and the others. "They're close," hissed Alice. It was clear on everyone's face that Alice was right. They were beginning to pick up the same scent that the werewolves had ten minutes ago. 

Out of everyone, Emmett seemed the grumpiest. "Why did they have to show up now?" groaned Emmett. "I was so close to beating Jasper." Jasper smirked and did his best not to laugh. "You wish," replied Jasper. "I was so kicking your butt." Carlisle shot both Emmett and Jasper looks.

"Quiet," scolded Carlisle in a barely audible tone. "We don't want them to know we're hunting them." The scolding caused Jasper and Emmett to sulk but Alice had to hide in her laughter.

The pack stopped abruptly when they approached a clearing. All the werewolves growled in unison. The vampires looked around as they searched for the threat. Slowly but also swiftly, five vampires, with looks of hunger in their eyes, emerged from the trees directly across from the werewolves and Cullens. The werewolves howled at the sky before running at the enemy. "What are we waiting for?" Emmett growled in Carlisle's direction. "You always make us wait."

Carlisle glanced at Emmett out of the corner of his eye. Alice watched with attentive eyes as the werewolves lunged at the newly born vampires. "Carlisle, we can't stand here," Alice said as she fidgeted in her spot. "This is what happened in my vision." Carlisle didn't move or respond but his silence didn't stop Alice. "Emmett, let's go," ordered Alice. "We have to keep them alive… for Bella's sake." Emmett nodded to Alice and the two vampires took off to help the pack. Emmett was excited to fight but he wasn't happy about defending werewolves even if it was for Bella.

Alice clawed at a raven haired female vampire who appeared to be five inches taller than she. Emmett seemed to be pleased with his opponent, a blond body builder type just like he was. He usually did like testing his strength and this newborn was perfect.

* * *

Edward and Rosalie hated that they were missing out on a huge fight. They decided to take turns with watching over everyone. Rosalie stayed in the house to watch everyone and Edward took watch outside. "This is unfair," Edward hissed into the sky. Edward looked up at the barely visible stars and ran a hand through his hair. His mind wondered back to the kiss he shared with Bella. It was wonderful to feel her lips against his again. It was Edward's first kiss in over fifteen years. Edward sighed as he continued to look up at the morning sky. 

_Edward_.

Edward's attention focused on the voice. It was Rosalie from inside the house.

_Edward. Hope's gone!_

Rosalie's voice was beginning to sound frantic. "Damn," Edward cursed to himself. He was sure that his daughter would be fine. Everyone was sure that Hope Elizabeth Cullen would be completely safe but they were definitely more than wrong.


	15. Abducted

A/N: I apologize for this being a rather short chapter. I'm not even sure that I like it that much but I'll live that up to you -- the readers. Next chapter will be rather exciting I think and this is only the beginning of the action and sadness. There's still newborns out there.

Once again, thanks to my reviewers:  
LinkinPark101, tilly, twilightluver001, spunkymonkey5712, neo dreamer, this-is-such-a-drag, vjgm, GGstar, Blair Cullen, CindeBella, and wingedspirit.

I have 164 reviewers. Hopefully I can get close to 200! I'll try to update tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen  
Abducted

Edward growled when Rosalie's thoughts entered his mind. She was supposed to be watching from the inside while he watched the outside. Edward raced inside to see a distraught Bella and a panicking Rosalie.

"You were supposed to watch her!" Edward hissed at his sister. "What the hell were you doing?" Rosalie did her best to avoid Edward's deadly and accusing gaze but it was hard. Edward looked as if he was about to pounce at Rosalie at any minute.

Tears ran down Bella's face as Edward accused Rosalie of not paying enough attention. "This is what I get for allowing you to stay behind," growled Edward. "You were probably too busy admiring yourself to even pick up a scent." Edward's words seemed to flow through Rosalie's body like venom. Even Bella could feel the hate and disgust.

"Edward!" scolded Bella through sobs. "Stop it!"

Edward's gaze turned on Bella at that instant. Bella's tear stained face was enough to break anyone's heart. The male vampire couldn't remember the last time he saw Bella so upset. "Are you alright?" Edward asked.

His voice wasn't the deadly hiss or growl that he spoke to Rosalie with.

This voice was now soothing and comforting; the voice of a concerned father who was comforting a distraught mother.

Edward pulled Bella into his arms and ran a cold pale hand through Bella's brown curls. "I'll find her," Edward told Bella. "I promise."

* * *

Jacob and Embry panted heavily as each destroyed a vampire. "For newborns," Jacob heard Jasper growl, "They're extremely clever." 

As Jacob searched their surroundings, he thought back to years ago when the Cullens and pack fought newborns. That was nothing compared to now. Jacob Black continued to search. He hoped that no one had died. All the Cullens were still there but one of his own was missing.

Sam, Embry and Quil approached Jacob from behind. They all scanned the faces of the pack until sadness overcame them.

They knew who was missing. It was one of the youngest from La Push.

Seth Clearwater could not be found.

* * *

Hope's body was filled with pain. She knew that bruises covered her slim form. She groaned in pain as her eyes opened. A woman with black curly hair was carrying her swiftly through trees. 

No. It was more like running.

Hope groaned again when her head hit the branch of a tree as she and the woman passed by. "Please stop," groaned Hope. The woman didn't pay any attention to Hope's plea. If anything, she had sped up.

* * *

The scent was strong to Edward. If it was a werewolf, the smell would have burnt the inside of his nose. But this smell was all too recognizable. He knew this smell from fifteen years ago. 

It was the smell of Vitani, the vampire who wanted Hope's blood.

Edward prayed silently to himself that Vitani was only nearby and that she hadn't been the one to abduct Hope. "Please be a newborn," Edward said out loud to himself.

The male vampire's legs picked up speed as thoughts ran through his mind. He prayed that he wasn't too late and that his daughter, who he had only known for days, was still alive.

* * *

The pack tried to find Seth through their minds. If Seth was alright, they'd be able to hear his thoughts. Their desperate search went on for nearly ten minutes and they came up with nothing. 

The Cullens coven approached the pack. Neither side cared about the stench. They only wanted to find Seth.

No one even noticed what Alice was holding in her arms. "My vision…" Alice murmured. She tried to choke back the sobs that were building. "It's coming true."

Nine werewolves turned in the direction of Alice's small voice. In Alice's arms was a rather large sand-colored werewolf. His beautiful fur was becoming soaked with blood. The Cullens did their best to control the urge.

"Jacob's next," Alice said. The eyes of the rest of the pack met the topaz colored eyes of the Cullens. Jacob's face held nothing but fear for his own life and the lives of Bella and Hope, the two people most important to him.

Sam Uley turned away and the rest of the pack followed into the trees. Jacob stayed behind with the Cullens.

* * *

Edward coughed. He could smell smoke and Vitani's scent only kept getting stronger. He was even beginning to see Vitani now. The female vampire in the distance appeared to be holding a somewhat lifeless body. 

"Vitani!" shouted Edward when he was only yards away. The female vampire stopped in her place with a smirk that played along her crimson lips.

"It's over, Vitani."


	16. Crash World

A/N: Before reading this chapter, I suggest you getting a box of tissues. I'm writing this and I almost cried. I started on this chapter sometime last night because I had this idea when I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean music videos and there was the scene where Will was stabbed. So, I hope you like this chapter. It's not too long but it's still kinda long. Over 2000 words and just a little over five pages.

Once again, I'd like to thank my reviewers:

BethanyCullen, Nisha, RockstarLife, neo dreamer, tilly, Shmoey, Blair Cullen, lolly12, Gabriels-girl5035, vjgm and this-is-such-a-drag.

Also, some questions were asked in the reviews. You will find out who Vitani is this chapter. In the next chapter, you will also find out how Vitani got to Hope and who got a hold of Seth. You will also find out who Edward marries towards the end of the story. So now enjoy and I hope you really like it! Because I love this chapter. Oh yeah! I also included an insert from the end of Twilight so besides the fact that I rearranged somethings, I give credit of the second flashback to Stephenie Meyer. Now enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen  
Crash World

_Bella Swan stared at the predators before her. It had only been a few months since Victoria's attack and now here the prey stood, in front of Victoria's blood thirsty sister and her mate. She could feel a lump rise from deep down within her throat._

_Where was Edward?_

_Bella slowly backed away until she couldn't anymore. Vitani and Julian were beginning to close the distance. The mortal girl closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle._

* * *

Bella's tired eyes shot open at the memory. That day was the second time Bella had ever been bitten by a vampire and Alice had been the one to suck out the venom. Alice and Jasper had been the ones to chase the big bad vampires away unlike Edward.

"Are you alright?" a voice came from behind Bella. Bella turned her body and looked up at the top of the stairs in the direction of the voice. Carly and her children were descending the stairs. Bella turned away and looked down into the mug of coffee in her hand. "I'm sorry that you three have been dragged into this," Bella murmured. She could feel the tears building again.

Carly took a seat beside Bella and placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's okay," Carly reassured Bella. "We can handle it." Bella looked fiercely at Carly but she hoped her friend and colleague didn't notice.

"You're mortal and this is a battle with vampires. If you get one cut, your life could be over within a blink of an eye."

"Bella, honey, we're not you. We don't set ourselves on fire or trip down a flight of stairs and fly through a window."

"That never happened."

"What didn't happen?" Carly asked with skepticism. "You setting yourself on fire or falling down the stairs and out a window?"

"The stairs and window," Bella replied quietly. Her attention turned back to the liquid black coffee. "I was attacked by a vampire."

* * *

_Bella watched closely as the vampire stepped back and began to circle. He looked as if he was examining a statue in a museum. His face appeared to be open and friendly as he tried to decide where to start. _

_Bella was frozen in her place. She wanted to run and she even tried. Her knees were filled with excruciating pain but panic began to engulf her delicate body and without even thinking clearly, Bella bolted for the emergency exit. _

_The male vampire, who went by James, was in front of her in a flash. Bella couldn't tell if he had used his foot or his hand because James was so fast. A painful and crushing blow struck Bella in the chest. The teenage girl flew backwards and then she heard the crunch of her head as it banged into mirrors. The glass shattered to the ground beside Bella. _

_Bella tried to breathe but she was still too stunned to feel any of the pain. James was closing the gap between prey and predator slowly._

_"That's a very nice effect," James told Bella as he examined the glass. His voice was friendly again. "I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. That's why I picked this place to meet you. It's perfect, isn't it?"_

_Bella ignored him as she scrambled to her hands and knees. She began to crawl to the other door._

_James was over Bella at once, his foot stepping down hard on her leg. She could hear the snap before she even felt it. But then she did feel it, and she couldn't hold back her scream of agony. Bella twisted up to reach for her leg and James was standing over her, smiling._

_"Would you like to rethink your last request?" he asked pleasantly. His toe nudged Bella's broken leg and she heard a piercing scream. With a shock, Bella realized it was hers._

_"Would you rather have Edward try to find me?" he prompted._

_"No!" Bella croaked. "No, Edward, don't—" And then something smashed into Bella's face, throwing her back into the broken mirrors._

_Over the pain of her leg, Bella felt the sharp rip across her scalp where the glass cut into it. And then the warm wetness began to spread through her hair with alarming speed. Bella could feel it soaking the shoulder of her shirt, hear it dripping on the wood below. The smell of it twisted Bella's stomach._

* * *

Carly, Cassie and Ryan all let out a loud gasp as Bella told them the story of how she received her crescent moon shaped scar on her hand. Bella could feel the tears building in her eyes. It was definitely one of the most painful memories she ever had.

"James bit me," Bella told the listening group. "Carlisle forced Edward to suck the venom out so I could continue to live. I always knew that Edward loved me but that day, I really knew. We wanted to be together but he sucked out the venom just so I could live."

"You two still love each other," Carly told Bella. "Or you would've married Jacob." Bella rubbed tiredly at her eyes. Crying definitely took a lot out of a person.

"I almost didn't marry Edward in the first place," Bella replied. "At the time I was in love with both Jacob and Edward but Edward was my drug. I needed him to survive. Now, I know I can go on without Edward. Jacob is the one I can't live without. He's my own personal sunshine."

"Everything will be alright, Bells," Carly said in a soothing voice. "Hope will be fine. The Cullens will be fine and Jacob will be fine. You'll see." Bella gave Carly an unconvincing smile and set her coffee mug down as soon as her hands started to shake. She hoped that her friend was right.

* * *

Vitani stared down at the barely unconscious teenage girl in her arms. She knew that her blood would taste just as sweet as her mothers did years ago. She couldn't wait to bite her and then kill the precious child.

"Vitani, I will kill you," Edward snarled from behind Vitani. He wanted to tear the vampire in front of him apart but he knew he couldn't; not as long as she had Hope. Edward watched closely as Vitani lowered her head to Hope's neck.

His topaz eyes widened as he fidgeted in his spot. Edward hissed when he heard the sound of leaves and branches breaking from behind him. He whipped around but calmed down when he saw eight werewolves emerge from the trees. Jacob and Seth were the only ones missing.

Had Alice told them of her vision? Probably but that wouldn't have stopped them from protecting Hope.

The werewolves snarled at Vitani and just as Edward turned around, he saw Vitani press her teeth into Hope's beautiful flesh. Edward ached inside as he watched Vitani savor his daughter's blood. He felt guilty. He knew that he had let Bella and Hope down.

Vitani pulled away from Hope's neck, tearing her flesh a bit with the gesture. She licked her lips with triumph. She was right. The blood of Hope Elizabeth Cullen was definitely sweeter than that of her mothers.

Slowly, Vitani turned to face Edward and the werewolves. "Don't you wish you could taste her blood, Eddy?" sneered Vitani. She laughed as she watched them squirm. "I can't even believe you are siding with a bunch of mutts instead of your own kind."

Paul let out a loud and deep growl. Edward led up a hand in front of the pack. He knew that when Paul became angry anything could happen. He wanted to get a hold of Vitani just as much as they did but it was too risky. He couldn't risk hurting Hope anymore.

Hope began to scream out in pain as the venom ran through her body. Edward's eyes filled with hatred and hurt as he watched his daughter thrash in the predator's arms. Vitani's grip tightened on the teenage girl. "Such a pretty thing," Vitani teased. "Too bad I plan on killing her once she's a full-blood vampire."

Edward Cullen narrowed his eyes at Vitani. How he hated this woman. No, she was far from being a woman. He hated this monster. That's what Edward always thought he was. For years he believed he was a monster but he knew that he wasn't now. Bella had tried to explain to him that he wasn't and now, he knew that she was right. Edward and his family could never hurt anyone like Vitani. He could never drink the blood of a human. Yes, Vitani was the monster. Not him.

* * *

Bella wiped fiercely at the tears falling down her face. Carly, Cassie and Ryan had decided to give Bella her space. Now her only company was Rosalie. "I'm sorry that I wasn't paying attention, Bella," Rosalie apologized. Bella wiped her tears away again and pulled Rosalie into a hug. "It's alright," Bella said to Rosalie. "Any vampire could've gotten past any of you." Rosalie pulled away from Bella and she did her best to give off a smile. It was obvious to Bella that Rosalie was being extremely hard on herself.

Just then, the door flew open. The Cullens and a human Jacob walked inside. Jacob looked as if his father had died and the Cullens appeared to be feeling his pain. "Jacob?" Bella asked as she stood from the stairs. The tall and tan man turned his attention to Bella. Tears were staining his face as he pulled Bella into a tight hug after kissing her forehead. "What's wrong, Jacob?" Bella asked. Jacob bent down to look into Bella's eyes and kissed her lips softly.

"It's Seth," Jacob replied. "He – He's…" Jacob tried to choke back the tears but it was no use. Bella threw her arms around Jacob in a comforting and tight hug. Jacob was always her own personal sunshine but now it was as if the sun had stopped shining.

Outside, the rain began to fall. Bella looked over Jacob's shoulder at Alice. She was hoping she could get an answer from someone. That was when Bella noticed the bloody and unmoving wolf in Alice's. Bella's eyes widened and tears began to fill them again. "I – I'm leaving tonight," Jacob stammered through tears. "I need to take Seth back home and get him prepared for the funeral."

"I can come with you," Alice offered. The situation was also beginning to take a toll on Alice. The small vampire didn't understand how she could feel such remorse over her enemy – a werewolf. Jacob turned to look at Alice. His grip never loosened on Bella. He tried to smile a thanks but just looking at Seth in Alice's arms brought on the tears. Instead, Jacob just nodded. "You'll need someone to carry him," Alice said. "You'll probably want to run."

Jacob nodded again and turned back to Bella. He held his former lover and best friend tight against his chest. Bella wanted to tell Jacob that she couldn't breathe that well but this time she didn't really care. Jacob needed her just like she needed him and she promised herself that they would get through all of this together.

* * *

Sam watched as Leah Clearwater lunged at Vitani. Knowing that if she didn't flee she would die, Vitani flung Hope at the group and took off. Leah quickly followed the dangerous vampire and soon the rest of the pack began to follow. They wanted to get a hold of the vampire more than anyone. Because of Vitani, Seth was dead.

Edward ran to Hope and knelt down beside her. "It burns," whined Hope. Edward expected more of a reaction like Bella had given off the first time she was bitten. But Hope looked like she was in more pain. One eye was practically swollen shut and cuts, along with more bruises, covered her entire body. "Aw baby," Edward said as he took his daughter into his arms. "I'm sorry I ever let any of this happen to you." Edward could feel tears of venom welling up in his eyes.

He sighed and brought his lips to Hope's throat. He began to suck out the venom. He knew that he wouldn't get it all and that in days, Hope would be a full vampire but he had to get most of it out. He at least had to try.


	17. Rain

A/N: This chapter is definitely not much and not a lot happens but I felt like I should post it.

LinkinPark101, Nishalini, tilly, Blair Cullen, RockstarLife, this-is-such-a-drag, neo dreamer, spunkymonkey5712, and Rainy Day In The Pines: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

Now, I'm going to sleep. Be sure to review!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen  
Rain

Until the pack returned back at the Cullen residence, Bella Swan sat with Jacob Black. The Cullens stayed far away from Jacob, for he was a time bomb ready to go off. Bella looked over at Jacob and tried to smile at her friend. She felt awful for everything that was going on. "I guess this is what I get for ever falling in love with a vampire," Bella murmured. Her remark managed to gain a quiet laugh from Jacob.

"You're just a danger magnet, Bells," Jacob replied as he rested a hand on Bella's knee. "It would've happened even if you chose me. I am a werewolf you know." Bella sighed and rested her head against Jacob's arm. "I don't think you should leave," Bella told Jacob. Bella's remark seemed to gain a reaction from Jacob. He looked down at Bella.

They had known each for a rather long time. Jacob had even been there when Bella gave birth. It was as if he was a nervous father waiting for the delivery of his first child. They almost got married and even though they lived thousands of miles apart and led totally different lives, they loved each other in a way that no one would ever understand. "I have to, Bella," Jacob said after a moment of silence. Bella sighed and looked up at Jacob with a pout on her face.

"What about Leah or Sam?" Bella asked. Her voice held a tone of hopefulness. She wanted Jacob to stay more than anyone. She needed him to stay.

"Sam is the leader of the pack, Bella. He needs to stay."

"But technically you are."

"I gave that up, Bella."

"Please, Jake –"

"Bella, I have to. I have to go back."

"No you don't! Seth was Leah's baby brother! Sam and Leah should go!"

Jacob sighed and ran a hand through his long black hair. It was hard for him to turn Bella down when she was practically begging him to stay behind. He opened his mouth to speak when Edward barged into the house.

Carlisle was one of the first to meet him. Bella and Jacob lingered behind. Both were too afraid to get too close. They didn't want to hear that Hope could also be dead too. Edward shot a swift glance in Bella's direction and their eyes met. Pain was written all over Edward's while Bella stared back with worry. He nodded to her before following Carlisle and Esme to Alice's bedroom.

Jacob squeezed Bella's shoulder to reassure her that everything would be alright. Bella placed her hand on top of Jacob's. "I'll stay," Bella heard Jacob murmur to her. Relief overcame her but deep down, Bella knew that Jacob wasn't staying for her. Jacob was staying for Hope.

* * *

"Vitani bit her," Edward told Carlisle and Esme as Hope was placed down on the bed. "I wanted to go after her but I couldn't. I couldn't when she had Hope." Esme took Edward into a hug as her adoptive son sobbed. She did her best to soothe Edward and she knew that soon Bella would be the one needing to be soothed. "It's alright, Edward," Esme practically whispered. "You did the right thing."

"Right thing?" Edward asked as he looked at Esme. "My daughter will become a vampire in just a matter of days!" Esme sighed and turned her glance to Hope. The fifteen year old had barely moved since she was brought up and it was good that she was asleep.

"Hope?" Ryan called out from the doorway. Edward looked at Hope's friend and moved to the doorway. He did his best to block Ryan's view. "What's wrong with Hope?" Ryan asked. Edward looked down at the ground before meeting Ryan's blue eyes.

"Ryan, there's no time for this," Edward replied. The father could see the hurt in Ryan's eyes.

"Please, Edward – Please just let me see Hope," Ryan pleaded with Edward. Edward shook his head and muttered apologies before closing the door in Ryan Newman's face.

Edward turned back to Carlisle, who was still examining Hope. "We'll have to send her away," Carlisle said in a solemn tone. "Just until she changes at least. We can't risk her biting into her friends or Bella." Esme seemed to understand what Carlisle was saying but Edward didn't like the idea. "I can watch her," Edward told Carlisle. "I can take care of her here." Carlisle shook his head and turned to look at Edward.

"No, Edward," Carlisle replied. "It's too risky. Vitani could take her again and this time she could kill her. And what about Bella and the Newmans? They can't be put at risk either." Edward knew that Carlisle was right. It was too risky but how could he tell Bella that her only daughter was being sent away to live in fear just like she had years ago? "I can't separate Bella and Hope, Carlisle," Edward stated. "It'll tear her apart."

"She'll get over it," Carlisle answered coldly. It surprised both Esme and Edward to hear the coldness in Carlisle's voice. Carlisle Cullen was the most compassionate out of the whole entire coven. He had never spoken so coldly and insensitive before. "Emmett and Esme will go with her." Edward sighed. He wished that he could go away with his daughter and help her get through the change but he knew, as did everyone, that Bella needed him and Jacob.

"Then let me be the one to tell her, okay?" Edward asked Carlisle. Edward opened up the door and looked back at Carlisle. "Where is she going? Bella will want to know."

"Europe," Carlisle replied. "That's all I can say." Edward sighed again and nodded before exiting the room.

* * *

When Edward emerged from Alice's bedroom and walked into the living room, many sets of eyes were on him. The werewolves had returned and it was obvious that Jacob or Bella had told them that Edward came home with Hope.

Jacob and Bella exchanged nervous glances. Everyone knew what the other was thinking.

Was Hope alright?

Edward fought against the stench as he made his way to Bella. His topaz eyes met her burgundy colored ones. "Edward?" Bella asked. Her voice was shaking as she spoke and her eyes were filling with water again. Edward took a deep breath. His stare never left Bella's face. "Vitani bit her, Bella," Edward said.

Gasps filled the crowded room and growls seemed to also fill the air. "And you call yourself her protector?" growled Jacob. Edward turned to look at Jacob. "I couldn't attack Vitani," hissed Edward. "If I would've attacked, Vitani would've really killed Hope. You wouldn't have wanted that would you? Because then that would mean the girl you imprinted on would die." Jacob narrowed his eyes at Edward and continued to growl.

"Stop it!" shrieked Bella. "Just stop it!" Tears ran down Bella's reddened face. "For once you two need to grow up!"

"But I'm –" Edward began to say but he was cut off by Bella.

"I don't care how old you are, Edward! For years, you both have been acting like you're five! Grow up! This situation isn't about you! Hope – my baby – is becoming a vampire as we speak and a newborn killed Seth!"

No one spoke after Bella's outburst. If anything, they were more afraid of her. Bella sighed loudly and took a seat on the couch. Her arms were crossed and her body stiff. She wiped away her tears and pushed Jacob away from her when he tried to comfort her. "Hope will be leaving tonight with Emmett and Esme for Europe," Edward told the crowd.

More silence.

The sound of the rain could be heard from outside. Thunder could also be heard. It was as if Mother Nature was grieving for Seth Clearwater and even Hope.


	18. The Long Night

A/N: You guys are lucky I love you so much! I've been working on this for HOURS and it's 5 AM! Lucky you!

neo dreamer, this-is-such-a-drag, leechlover2, lolly12, Blair Cullen, wingedspirit, Nishalini and Spoild --- Thank you for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!

If I get at least 205 reviews, I will update sometime tonight. Promise.

I also have to warn you, there's quite a few flashbacks in this chapter. Nothing is really happening in this chapter but the flashbacks are mainly from Bella and there's one from Jacob, which I'm not sure you'll like. Also, the w0w is to separate a break in one of the flashbacks. I just know that I'm rather fond of this chapter so I hope you enjoy it too! So now go on and review! Hurry!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen  
The Long Night

Bella looked around the hallway before entering Alice's room where Hope was. Bella didn't care if everyone was telling her to stay away. Hope would be leaving for Europe tomorrow morning and this would be the only chance for mother and daughter to say goodbye. Bella pulled up a chair from the nearby desk and sat down, taking Hope's hand in her own. The woman ran her thumb against her daughter's soft hand and her eyes never left Hope's paling face. "It's okay, baby," Bella said quietly to her daughter. She wasn't sure if Hope could hear her or not, especially if she was only sleeping. "I'm here."

* * *

_Bella smiled proudly at the little girl with brown fuzz for hair. Just weeks ago, one-year-old Hope had attempted to stand up at the Blacks home when they were visiting Washington for Christmas. But now, back in Jacksonville, Florida, Hope was walking right towards her. "That's right, Hope," twenty-year-old Bella said. "Come to Mama." _

_The little girl giggled and dribbled a little as she began to take her first steps. "Mom!" Bella called out for mother with excitement. Renee and Phil entered from kitchen to see young Hope walking in the direction of her mother. "I'll get the baby book for you, Bella," Phil offered before walking upstairs to the nursery. _

_Bella smiled widely as Hope got closer and closer but that smile soon disappeared. Hope had no intention of going to her mother. Instead, Hope became fascinated with the toy screwdriver and rag that sat by the recliner. Bella sighed and met eyes with her own mother. "She doesn't even want to come to me," Bella said as she fell back on to the couch. Renee sat down on the couch beside her daughter as both women watched Hope._

"_You're a wonderful mother, Bella," Renee told her daughter. "I didn't think you could do it honestly and I told you that from the very beginning but you're wonderful with her. It's obvious that you two adore each other. Just watch. You two will end up best friends."_

* * *

Bella hated when she became emotional and she could already feel the tears building. She was surprised though. She had cried so much today that she didn't think she could cry anymore. "Mom was right," Bella said to no one in particular. "You really are my best friend, Hope." Sure Hope acted like a typical teenager who didn't want to admit that she liked her mother but when Bella wasn't working, they did everything together. Even the Newmans tagged along for the fun. Bella reached forward and moved a piece of curly hair out of Hope's face.

* * *

_Bella and Hope watched from inside Charlie's house as the rain slowly stopped falling. Hope turned and grinned at her mother. "Can we go to Uncle Jacob's noooooow?" whined Hope, the smile never leaving her pretty little face. Bella nodded and grabbed her car keys from nearby. _

_"Yippee!" exclaimed Hope as she ran outside to the car while Bella quickly wrote Charlie a note and closed the door behind her before locking it. Hope stood on the tips of her toes. She was practically jumping for joy. Bella opened the backseat of the van and placed Hope inside her booster seat. After getting Hope situated, Bella climbed into the front and before both knew it they were on their way to Jacob's. _

_w0w_

_By the time Bella and Hope reached Jacob and Billy Blacks home in La Push, Hope had practically unbuckled herself and as soon as the car came to a complete stop, Hope had dashed out of the vehicle. Jacob was waiting for them, a huge grin on his face._

_Bella approached Jacob with the same huge grin. The tall man pulled Bella into a kiss. Neither were paying much attention to Hope. "Hey, Mom!" called Hope. Bella and Jacob turned in the direction of Hope's voice. "Watch this!" _

_The eyes of the adults went wide as they saw Hope running for a large puddle of mud. "Oh God," Bella groaned. "Hope, please don't get –" But it was too late. Before Bella Swan could finish her statement, Hope had jumped into the mud puddle and her pink dress, that she was supposed to wear to the engagement party of Jacob Black and Bella Swan, was completely ruined. Bella glowered at Jacob, who was laughing. "Are you sure she's the daughter of a leech?" laughed Jacob. "She's too dirty for that."_

_Jacob's remark managed to retrieve a laugh that was hidden inside of Bella. "She's just been around you too much," Bella laughed. Hope smiled widely with pride. She was extremely happy to make a mud puddle splash so big._

* * *

Even though Bella was crying, the memory of Hope ruining a dress the day of an engagement party, always made the mother laugh. Whoever Bella told the story too even laughed. It was a classic. She couldn't believe how completely different Hope's personalities were. Hope was the girly girl but she also loved things that the boys liked. Since the age of six, Bella had watched her daughter become a better mechanic than Jacob. She could fix anything just as good as Jacob. At the age of ten, Hope took an interest in volleyball, soccer, softball, and even football. She was the first girl ever to play on a tackle football team at her school. Yet, Hope still loved makeup, dolls and reality television. It was amazing to everyone who got to know Hope. Hope's friends were all from different cliques – from the jocks to the drama club kids. She was liked by practically everyone who met her. Bella sighed and leaned down to kiss her daughters forehead. Hope was becoming so cold and soon, she'd be a full vampire. Father and daughter were vampires while the mother would be left to be a human… forever.

* * *

Edward watched from the doorway as Bella sat with their daughter. He wished he could've been with Bella when Hope was growing up. He missed so much but he knew that it was for the best. Bella would've died and Hope would've never been born. As for himself, he knew that he would've been extremely miserable. Edward had tried to move on from Bella and the love he had for her. Alice had attempted to set him up on plenty of blind dates but they never compared to Bella. He didn't have a bond with anyone else. He couldn't trust his secret with anyone. All that made Bella special.

The vampire stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Edward looked behind him to see Carly. "I was talking to Jacob," Carly said. She seemed nervous about something and Edward did his best to not read the thoughts of Carly Newman. "Bella brought a few things for you." Carly gestured for Edward to follow her and he obliged.

Carly led Edward down the hall to the guest bedroom where Bella had been staying. Carly knelt down and reached underneath the bed. She had pulled out Bella's suitcase. Edward wondered why it was still completely packed. Obviously, Bella had meant to leave immediately with Hope. Edward was more than glad that her plans changed.

"Ah ha!" Carly exclaimed. She turned back to Edward with two books in her hands. "This is Hope's entire life. Right in these two books." Carly stood and handed them to Edward. "One is your typical photo album and the other is Hope's baby book. The baby book tells you everything from the beginning of the pregnancy to Hope's third birthday. I know Bella wanted to give them to you herself but Jacob and I thought would be a great time for you to see them."

Edward smiled as he looked down at the pink baby book. Hope's first picture from the hospital was on the front cover and in yellow lettering was her full name – Hope Elizabeth Cullen. The vampire looked back to Carly and nodded thanks before turning and heading to his room. He had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

Edward knew that he had missed out on a big part of Hope's life but going through her baby book and the overflowing photo album only made him feel even guiltier. "It was for the best," Edward kept mumbling to himself. The vampire stopped and laughed when he saw a muddy Hope with a large grin. It was obvious it was taken at La Push. He was so into getting to know Hope that he didn't even realize Alice had entered his room.

"What are you laughing and smiling about?" Alice asked in her usual pixie-like tone, except curiousness was there. Edward looked up, still smiling. "Bella brought a photo album and a baby book," Edward answered Alice. The small female vampire, still curious, took a seat beside Edward and couldn't help but laugh. The picture was now of a six-year-old girl in pigtails; her two front teeth gone. "She's so cute," Alice said as she looked through the album of pictures with Edward.

"Look at this one," Edward said as he turned to another picture. Twelve-year-old Hope was beside a run down Chevy, wearing overalls, a bandana, and grease from head to toe. "Reminds you of Emmett doesn't it?" Alice nodded as she examined the smiling preteen. Hope Elizabeth Cullen was so different than most girls and Alice liked that. She liked that Hope was able to be her own person. "She looks just like you, Edward," Alice said with a sigh. "It's amazing."

"She has my green eyes and my auburn colored hair but she has Bella's bone structure and height. It's almost like looking at a feminized version of myself," Edward told Alice.

* * *

Jacob passed by Alice's room but stopped when he saw Bella's head resting down on the bed. Bella had to have been by Hope's side for almost two hours now. He leaned up against the doorframe and realized that Bella was asleep.

Everything was so confusing for Jacob Black. He had imprinted on Hope, his goddaughter and now she was a vampire. He didn't know how that was going to work. It never did before. He thought about trying to change the treaty but Sam had become upset when it was suggested. Jacob was thankful that Sam and Leah would be leaving in an hour. It was a shame that they had refused Alice's company but they sure didn't refuse when she offered them her yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

Jacob sighed and closed his eyes. It had been an emotional and draining day. He'd never abandon Hope. He had promised Bella that he would always be there even if she someday became a vampire and today was that day.

* * *

_Jacob sat at the kitchen table preparing things for the baby's nursery. Bella was going on five months with his child. She barely said anything since calling off the wedding and even though he was hurting, Jacob vowed to stand beside Bella, Hope and the baby. It didn't matter if he never married Bella right now. He was just glad that Bella was going to be the mother of his first child. _

_The baby was supposed to be another girl. The doctor's were sure and the parents had decided to name her Cheyenne Renee Black, after the maternal and paternal grandmothers. That was the best thing Bella had ever agreed to. _

_The second pregnancy was completely nerve-racking for Jacob and Bella. They were terrified that this baby would come early and spend months in an incubator, just like Hope had. Jacob searched through books of wallpaper while Bella slept on the couch. The new nursery was a surprise for Bella and the new baby. Embry and Quil had their own project to attend to – creating a room for Hope. _

_Jacob's private thoughts were interrupted by the screams and cries coming from within the living room. "Mama?" Hope called out to a screaming Bella. Jacob rushed into the room to see Bella's face red with pain. He immediately reached for the nearby phone and called for an ambulance. He had no time to get Bella to the hospital himself and because of that, he felt so helpless._

* * *

Jacob opened his eyes and realized that tears were running from them. Nearly a month after the wedding had been called off, Bella had lost the baby she was carrying. It had taken an emotional toll on Bella and Hope decided that Paul was to blame for the death of her baby sister. The cause of the miscarriage was a heart defect that the baby had and this event had caused Bella to go from studying to be a podiatrist to a pediatric cardiologist.

He knew it was crazy to still be holding on to the little girl that was never his. Jacob never had it in his heart to complete or tear down Cheyenne's nursery. It hurt too much. Jacob sighed, with his arms crossed, and walked into Alice's bedroom. "Bella," Jacob said softly. Bella didn't stir at all. Gently, Jacob reached forward and shook Bella awake.

Bella jumped, scared half to death but her heart rate became regular when she realized that it was Jacob. "Go to bed," Jacob urged. Bella shook her head and clutched on tighter to Hope's pale and cold hand.

"Please, Bells," Jacob pleaded. "You'll end up hurting in the morning and it could only get worse if she wakes up thirsty." Bella sighed with frustration and then rubbed her eyes. She was exhausted, emotionally drained, and as much as she didn't want to leave Hope's side, she gave into Jacob's pleas. It was better that Jacob caught her sleeping by Hope rather than Edward. There would've been an argument.

"I'll check in on her from time to time," Jacob told Bella as he walked her to her room. Bella smiled softly before disappearing behind her closed bedroom door.

* * *

Ryan peeked his head into the room where Hope was located. He was glad that no one was around and he carefully closed the door behind him. He took a seat in the chair that Bella had left behind. "Nothing will ever be the same for any of us, Hope," Ryan said in a tired tone. "I just hope that we can remain the Golden Trio."

The teenage boy reached forward and clasped his hand around Hope's still one. "Hope," Ryan continued. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. I'm sure most of the world knows considering Cassie has a big mouth but I want you to hear it from me – if you can." Ryan took a deep breath and then yawned. "I love you, Hope. I love everything that you are and everything that I know you'll become. I know we're only fourteen and we shouldn't know what love is yet, but I think I do understand it – and it's the best feeling in the world."


	19. Beggar

A/N: I'm sorry that this is so short. I would've like to write more but I was suffering some writers block and laziness. However, I did promise that I'd post a chapter tonight so here ya go.

Before reviewing, once again I'd like to thank my reviewers:

Rainy Day In The Pines, tilly, Em'sGirl23, endrina, neo dreamer, lolly12, Leira, Blair Cullen, Nishalini, twilightluver001, topaz addiction, and vjgm. Without you guys I would've never reached 207 reviews! Now be sure to read and review this chapter too!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen  
Beggar

"Please, Edward," Bella pleaded as she followed her former lover around. Since Hope left with Emmett and Esme just three hours ago, Bella had been following Edward. "Please change me into a vampire." Edward rolled his eyes. He didn't want to have to change Bella into a vampire. It was bad enough that his daughter was a vampire. He didn't want to damn Bella to a life of eternity too. "Please," Bella continued to plead.

Edward tried to suppress the growl that was building up from deep down within his chest. His body was stiff and Bella smirked at how angry the vampire was becoming. "Why would you let Hope be a vampire but not me?" Bella asked as she crossed her arms. Edward turned to face Bella. His topaz eyes were filled with pain and sadness. "Because," Edward began to tell Bella. "Because I would not wish this life upon anyone, Bella."

"So you're just going to keep me away from my daughter?"

"She's our daughter and you originally kept her away from me."

"You said you would find me again. That's your own fault, Edward, not mine."

Edward glared at Bella before turning away from her and walking off. Bella huffed angrily and shouted, "Fine! I'll just find someone who will turn me!" Bella paused for a moment and smiled to herself. "I'll go find Vitani!"

The vampire pretended to not hear Bella shouting after him but in truth, Bella's words pained him. He didn't want such a vicious being turning Bella and possibly killing her. Hope had been lucky and if Vitani or a newborn changed Bella, there was no way she would survive the ordeal.

* * *

Hours had passed for Emmett, Esme and Hope before they reached Western Scotland. They would be staying with close friends who were another vampire family who only drank the blood of cows. "Think she'll be waking up soon?" Emmett asked as he shifted Hope in his muscular arms. It was almost morning in Scotland and it was definitely the perfect time to run to where they had to be. No one would catch them.

"Carlisle said probably later today," Esme told Emmett as she dodged a tree branch.

"Who are these vampires anyway?"

"Carlisle met them about a hundred years ago. The whole family was turned. There's Robert and Tila, the parents. Connor is Hope's age. Gabriel and Serena are nine."

"They know we're coming?"

"Stop asking questions," laughed Esme in a motherly tone.

* * *

Bella walked into Alice's room without knocking. She knew Alice would see it her way. How could a mother be without her daughter? Especially when one was human and the other vampire? "Forget about it, Bella," Alice said without looking up from the book she was reading. Bella hadn't even had time to open her mouth to ask her question. "Edward told me not to give in to you." Bella sighed and pulled at her hair. She wanted to scream. Why couldn't people see it her way?

"You both are being completely unfair," whined Bella. "Edward is allowed to spend eternity with Hope and what do I get? Nothing." Alice sighed and closed her book. She looked up and met eyes with Bella. "Carlisle doesn't want Hope staying here, Bella," Alice said.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know what's wrong with him. I think it's because Hope is so young and it hurts to look at her. I don't know. His behavior is just so odd."

Bella sighed and left the room without saying anything else to Alice. She had to speak to Carlisle.


	20. The Talk

**A/N:**_I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I just haven't had much motivation._

_Thanks to all my reviewers:  
__**MissJessCullen, angelica, Millie, LinkinPark101, RockstarLife, tilly, Ms. Milly, lolly12, this-is-such-a-drag, snookiepooh94, Blair Cullen, Nishalini, topaz addiction, melissa1995, wingedspirit, WingsRider, spunkymonkey5712, Leria, neo dreamer, and vjgm.**_

_Also, who would you like to see turn Bella? I got a few people in mind!_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen  
The Talk**

Bella was becoming infuriated and frustrated as she continued to search for Carlisle. She had searched the large mansion high and low; there was still no Carlisle. Bella sighed and took a seat on the very top step of the second floor. She placed her elbows on her knees and then put her head in her hands. "This is so damn frustrating," growled Bella to herself.

A deep throated belly laugh sounded from behind Bella. The woman rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who was laughing from behind. "Go away, Jake," Bella snapped but the tall Native American didn't move an inch. Instead, he sat down beside his friend and mimicked her. Bella tried her best to not laugh at Jacob but it was extremely hard to restrain herself.

"What's up?" Jacob asked Bella as he looked out of the corner of his eye at the brunette. He continued to mimic her. Before Bella could answer, she sighed. Jacob sighed immediately after. Bella ran a hand through her curls and the werewolf ran a hand through his long black hair. Bella turned to look at Jacob. It had been funny at first but now it was becoming extremely annoying. "Will you stop that?" Bella snapped. Jacob nodded when he saw the anger flash in the woman's eyes.

* * *

Esme and Emmett stared cautiously at the blood thirsty Hope. The two vampires had never seen anything like this. Sure, it was hard to deal with the transformation but it was different with Hope. The young and newly changed vampire ran around in her steel cage, attempting to bend the bars. She snarled at Esme and Jasper as she gazed at them with her dark crimson eyes.

She wanted blood.

She wanted to kill.

And she would have both shortly.

"Calm down, Hope," Esme said as she inched closer to the teenage vampire. "We're only here to help." Hope snapped her jaw shut as Esme got too close. Esme jumped in her spot and took her position back beside Emmett. The muscular vampire sighed and ruffled his hair with his hand. This was going to be a long stay in Scotland. He could sense it. "Do you think Alice saw any of this?" Emmett asked as he continued to stare at Hope. The girl was now crouched down in the corner of the cage. She continued to stare at the duo. "She's starting to creep me out."

A chuckle of laughter came from behind Esme and Emmett. "It'll get better," a kind male voice said. "She's a dhampir turned into a complete vampire. She's bound to act like this. Good thing she's on our side."

* * *

Alice stared into space as her most recent vision came to an end. It was shocking to see what was taking place in Scotland. Hope was so beautiful, even with her thirsty eyes. Her pale skin was flawless and the way she lunged at Esme was almost like a magical dance. Hope was literally breathtaking.

"Bella!" Alice called out as she quickly stood. The small vampire practically danced from her bedroom and came to a halt when she saw Bella and Jacob talking. She remained quiet, in order to listen to the conversation.

"Do you miss Cheyenne at all?" Jacob asked Bella out of the blue. A loud, sad sigh came from Bella's lips. Her miscarriage was one of the hardest things she had ever experienced and she didn't like to talk about it much. After a moment of silence, Bella nodded. "I think of her everyday," Bella replied sadly. She could feel the water building in her eyes. "I'm glad she's buried at La Push. I know the pack will keep a good eye on her."

Jacob nodded at everything Bella said. "Dad said our pup would've had white fur when she transformed," Jacob told Bella. "White like snow is how he put it." Bella smiled softly. She had always wondered, since she had been pregnant with her second child, how Cheyenne would look as a human and as a wolf. She also always wondered how Hope and Cheyenne would've gotten along since one was part wolf and the other part vampire. "Do you think they would've got along?" Bella asked. Jacob looked down at Bella with a confused expression.

"Hope and Cheyenne," Bella said. She could sense Jacob's confusion. Jacob wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders and replied, "All sisters fight but I believe that they would've looked out for one another. Hope's half vampire so her scent wouldn't have been nearly as strong as Edward's and vice versa." Bella nodded in understanding.

Alice cleared her throat loudly in order to make her presence known. Jacob immediately dropped his arm from around Bella's shoulders and both adults turned to Alice. "I saw Hope," Alice said. Jacob moved away from Bella so Alice could sit down between them. Bella smiled at Jacob instead of saying 'thank you'. "She's so beautiful, Bella!" Alice gushed as she took the open seat. "She's quite thirsty right now but she'll get better. Her skin is more beautiful than Edward's. She's probably a much better predator than any of us. She lunged at Esme and I know that if Hope wasn't in a cage Esme would be a goner!"

Jacob winced when he heard Alice say how Hope was being restrained. He could tell from Bella's look that she wasn't very happy with the situation. "CARLISLE!" shouted Bella at the top of her lungs. Jacob winced again and this time, so did Alice. "Where is he, Alice?" snapped Bella. "Where the hell is Carlisle?"

"Right here," a beautiful voice said from behind the trio. Bella looked behind her and glared daggers at the compassionate vampire. "I have a bone to pick with you!" Bella yelled as she got to her feet. "First of all, why the hell is my daughter in a damn cage? And second of all, why the hell don't you want her staying here?!"

* * *

Esme and Emmett watched curiously as a pale man with long graying hair tied back in a ribbon approached the cage that bound Hope. His wife, who had fiery red hair, stood beside Emmett. Their three children stood farther away and watched from the distance. "Be careful, darling," Tila told Robert once Hope pounced at the bars.

Carefully, Robert unlocked the padlock of the cage and stepped in. Hope hissed at the intruder but immediately stopped when Robert pulled out a concealed bag from the cloak he wore. All the eyes of the vampires rested on the bag. "It's mountain lion," Emmett breathed.

"Carlisle informed me of the situation," Robert said as he dangled the blood covered meat in front of Hope. "We wouldn't want any wolves mad at us." Hope's blood colored eyes moved back and forth each time Robert swung the meat. She licked her lips, hungrily. "Now," Robert said to Hope. "This isn't food. This is a test." Hope didn't appear to be listening to the male vampire. All of her attention was on the bloody head of the mountain lion.

"Conner," Robert called out as he continued to keep his eyes on Hope. "Go fetch me a deer, will you? Just break its neck. Hope will need to feed after this test." Robert's oldest son nodded at his father and, just as swiftly as a gazelle, ran deeper into the woods.

* * *

Carlisle stared absentmindedly at the shouting woman before him. By now, there was a whole audience and Edward had ended up holding Bella back. "My daughter," Bella shouted, "was changed into a vampire and you're just going to treat her like she's not apart of this family? Carlisle, how could you?" Carlisle continued to stare at Bella. He couldn't understand Bella's anger. She was never so angry before.

"You wouldn't understand," Carlisle told Bella after a moment of silence. "She's a young vampire. She's fifteen and wasn't even dying, Bella. She doesn't belong here with us. With monsters." Bella glared even more at Carlisle. She could feel Edward's grip tighten on her. Bella knew that bruises were forming underneath Edward's pale and cold fingertips.

"So because all of you were near death, she doesn't belong here?" Ryan piped up. Since Hope was bitten, he knew that he'd lose his best friend and that Hope would probably move from New York to Los Angeles. But now, he felt that it wasn't even going to happen. No matter how much Hope longed to be with her father. Cassie sighed loudly and moved her hair off of her shoulders. "Were you ever planning on letting her stay here?" Cassie asked. The same disbelief that Ryan had was present in her voice.

Jasper tried to send a wave of calm throughout everyone but Bella could sense it and shot him a glare. "I can't believe any of you!" Bella shouted as she ripped herself out of Edward's concrete hold. She was right. Bruises were visible now. "She's in a cage. She's going through the transformation to become a vampire. Now, she can't stay here," Bella said. Her eyes went from Carlisle to Jasper.

"She's dangerous, Bella," Edward said. "A dhampir gone vampire is the most dangerous thing in the world. She's stronger than Jane and the Volturi. If she gets mad at any of us, we're all dead." Bella's eyes darted to Edward.

"I should've married Jacob," Bella told Edward coldly as she stomped off. The vampires, the Newmans and the remaining members of the pack watched Bella disappear out the front door. Jacob and Edward were the most shocked out of the bunch. Edward felt as if his insides were on fire from the cruel remark and Jacob felt as if he could jump for happiness. It was all becoming very confusing for everyone though. No one knew what was taking place in Scotland or even Forks. No one even knew of the dangers to come.


	21. Desire

**A/N:**_Thanks everyone for the reviews! Sorry if there are grammar mistakes and whatnot. I wanted to post this chapter when I could so I didn't reread it but I did spellcheck it!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter:_

_**Nishalini, Kyan'sPrincess, Blair Cullen, this-is-such-a-drag, neo dreamer, snookiepooh94, MissJessCullen, LinkinPark101, leechlover2, lolly12, wingedspirit, Leria, twilightluver001, FMCforever and Melissa 1995.**_

_I hope you guys like this chapter. Be sure to review!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty  
Desire**

"She's so graceful," Esme murmured to Emmett as the two watched the newest vampire of the Cullen coven feed off of a deer. Connor had only returned fifteen minutes ago with a large eight-point buck slung over his shoulder and already Hope had nearly drained the blood form her victim. Emmett smirked and glanced over at his adoptive mother. "Wouldn't it have had a better purpose to just knock the deer out and let her chase it for a bit?" Emmett asked. A chuckle erupted form inside the cage where Robert still stood.

"It wouldn't have been such a challenge for Hope if she chased the thing around the cage," Robert replied. A twinkle of humor and delight glistened in his eyes. "And we definitely can't have her gallivanting around all of Western Scotland with tourists and the Scottish about. There are wolves around these parts too. Imagine the pain she'd feel when she found out that she had fed on one of her uncle's kind." Esme and Emmett exchanged glances before nodding. They knew that Robert was right. It wouldn't be good for anyone, especially Hope.

"Should we call Edward and Carlisle now?" Emmett asked. His question was not directed towards Esme, but at Robert. The vampire inside the cage nodded as he watched Hope wipe the blood elegantly away from her bottom lip. Her eyes were no longer the color greenish-brown like they had been as a human nor were they blood-thirsty as they had been only minutes ago. They were violet with a tinge of topaz, green, blue and silver. Her bronze colored hair shined from the light of the moon; strands of silver were visible. This was who she was now. A dhampir turned vampire and there was no going back.

* * *

"This isn't right!" Sam Uley exclaimed as he slammed his fist into the nearest wall of the Clearwater household. Leah sat at the kitchen table with a raised eyebrow. Seth had been her brother but she wasn't about to destroy everything in sight. "You're overreacting," Leah explained as she looked at all the different kinds of caskets from a catalog. "Seth loved Hope. He died for her." Sam scoffed and folded his muscular arms over his chest. "Says the werewolf who wanted to kill Bella," remarked Sam. Leah shot him a glare and took a deep breath before turning back to the catalog. "I wanted to kill Emily too but I learned my lesson, Sam," Leah snapped. "You're just still pissed off because Bella left Jake at the alter ten years ago."

"He deserves better than the vampire lover!"

"Hope's part vampire but you're not being cruel to her. Actually, she's full vampire now and yes, Jacob does deserve better than Bella. He'll have his chance when Hope is old enough."

"I still can't believe he's going to marry a vampire."

"Hope doesn't even know yet and it's not exactly her fault that Jake imprinted on her, that she's a full blood vampire now, or that vampires are after her. It obviously runs in her family."

Sam sighed loudly and took a seat beside Leah. Leah's eyes were rested on a white casket with a gray wolf engraved on it. "This one I want," Leah said. Her statement wasn't specified to Sam but to the air as if she was expecting Seth to agree. "Do you think Mom will like it?" Sam nodded and looked over at Leah.

"I want to take them out, Leah," Sam said out of the blue. Leah marked the page of the catalog and closed it. She raised both dark eyebrows at her friend and pack leader. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Take who out?" Leah asked. She figured that it was better to play dumb with Sam.

Sam inhaled and exhaled deeply. "The vampires," Sam replied. His voice was completely serious and his gaze on Leah didn't falter. "The Cullens, the one who turned those newborns, Hope…" Leah stood abruptly, knocking her chair over. "Sam! You can't! Jacob… You want to kill his soul mate?"

"Vampires do not deserve to exist!"

"The treaty!"

"Screw the damn treaty!" Sam shouted as he stood. He towered over Leah, hoping to intimate her but she didn't back down. Leah Clearwater was determined to stand her ground. She wouldn't let Sam get away with his plans unless Vitani was the only one to die. "I won't let you get away with killing Hope and her family, Sam," Leah explained with toughness. "If you kill Hope, you'll die too. I can promise you that. I don't like vampires anymore than you do but Hope doesn't smell like the other vampires. She smells human. Sam, think of Emily and the kids. They need their dad. If Hope dies, Jacob and Edward will both avenge her."

* * *

Bella stood outside of Rosalie's room and took a deep breath. This was it. She hoped that she wouldn't be rejected anymore than she had already been today. "Rosalie?" Bella stuttered through the white door as she knocked. "Can I talk to you?" Bella went to knock again but stopped immediately once Rosalie opened the door.

Rosalie quickly pulled Bella into her room, closed her door and locked it tight. "I'll do it," Rosalie said quickly. Bella raised an eyebrow and closed her mouth. She knew it was hanging wide in shock. She hadn't even asked Rosalie her question yet. "D-do what?" Bella muttered. Rosalie sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "I'll change you, Bella," Rosalie replied.

"How did you --?"

Rosalie held up a hand to silence Bella. "You've been going around asking everyone to change you," Rosalie explained, "You've asked everyone except Emmett, Jasper and I. It was only a matter of time." Bella's mouthed formed an "oh" and smiled when Rosalie did. "Thank you, Rosalie," Bella said.

"I never wanted you to become a vampire because I wanted you to be able to have children as a human but it's not right. You have your child who is now a vampire. Everyone wants to keep you away from her."

Bella nodded in understanding but then a question dawned on her. "Rosalie," Bella began. "Why did you guys move to LA?" Rosalie smiled softly and took a seat on the flower patterned couch. She patted the seat beside her which Bella took. "Well, one reason is that Alice wanted a good place to shop." Bella rolled her eyes. _Figures_, she thought. "And Carlisle liked the hospital."

"But it's incredibly sunny. How does he make it to work without giving himself away?"

"He wears a hooded black cloak, much like the Volturi and their guards. The rest of us rarely go out into the sunlight though. We found a place with a lot of trees. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find trees here."

Bella nodded without speaking. She finally had answers and she'd finally become a vampire like she had always wanted. Everything was perfect. "I'll change you tomorrow at midnight," Rosalie said. Her serene voice brought Bella out of her thoughts. "We'll all be here to help you through everything, Bella. We won't let you suffer."

* * *

Carlisle sat in his office, staring at the picture of Hope, Ryan and Cassie. The picture of the trio had been taken the day of Hope's fifteenth birthday only a week ago. He couldn't believe what was happening to her. He knew that she'd make an excellent addition to the Cullen coven and to the vampire race but she was still so young. She didn't deserve any of this.

"Edward won't want to let either one go," Carlisle murmured to himself. "But Hope can't live here." Carlisle sighed loudly in frustration and jumped when his cell phone rang. With a shaking hand, Carlisle reached over and picked it up. The called ID read Esme.

Quickly, Carlisle flipped open his cell phone and hit answer. "Esme?" Carlisle asked as if he was making sure that it was indeed his lover.

"I miss you," came Esme's beautiful voice from the other end.

"I miss you too," Carlisle replied. "How's Hope?"

"Progressing marvelously. Robert wants to keep her in the cage until tomorrow afternoon then he'll try letting her hunt on her own."

"Has her gift surfaced yet?"

"No, but Robert's gift is to sense the gifts in humans and vampires. She has quite a few, Carlisle."

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What does she have?"

"Telepathy, she can read every thought you've ever had like Aro, see the future, communicate with animals, disappear and reappear before anyone can see or sense her, she's extremely strong like Emmett… Carlisle, is it possible for vampires to burn whatever they touch?"

Carlisle thought for a moment back to all the books he had ever read. He couldn't recall anything about a gift like that. "Well Jane can make somebody feel like they're on fire by just looking at them."

"Carlisle…?"

"Yes?"

"I think we need a fireproof cage."

Carlisle couldn't believe Esme's words. A fireproof cage? "She melted it…?"

"Right down to the ground. The only two gifts that have shown were the strength and ability to burn things."

Carlisle nodded to himself and sighed again. He was worried that Hope was too young to protect herself and that was why he didn't want her living with them but he was wrong. According to Esme, Hope was more than capable to take care of herself. "Then do you think I should let her live here?" Carlisle asked Esme.

"I think you should, Carlisle," Esme replied. "We can't just send her back to New York with Bella and we can't forbid her from seeing Edward. She'd be of use to us and we're her family. What does Bella think?"

"She literally wanted to kill me."

Esme chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, darling," Esme replied. "But it really is funny."

"She's been asking us to change her."

"And?"

"Edward forbids it. Alice won't even do it."

"She'll end up being changed, Carlisle. Even if she has to go to the Volturi, she'll find a way. I got to go. I love you."

Carlisle sighed and relied, "I love you too."

Click.

Carlisle ran a hand along his face. He had a lot to think about and a lot to go over with Hope's parents and even Jacob Black.


	22. Date with Confrontation

**A/N:**_ Since today is my 20th birthday, I felt like I should update. Because I'm just that nice. Haha. I also have a feeling that most of you will love this chapter. It was pretty fun to write._

_Once more, thank you to all my reviewers:  
**alittlelate, twilightluver001, wingedspirit, Kyan'sPrincess, Nishalini, gandkforever899, melissa1995, this-is-such-a-drag, SourAppleChica, LinkinPark101, leechlover2, snookiepooh94, and topaz addiction.**_

_A few more things before you continue reading:_

_1) What do you guys think of a sequel for this story? The Epilogue for Now or Never has already been typed up along with a summary for a possible sequel, which as of right now doesn't have a title._

_2) I am currently working on a website for all my stories. I'll post the link when I get it set up._

_3) I mentioned before that I like creating music videos and such. I made two versions of trailers for this story. Go to youtube(dot)com and in the search box type in either Now or Never or Twilight fanfic. The username is WinktheWinker._

_Now read and review! I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One  
Date with Confrontation**

Bella was completely ecstatic. Tomorrow at midnight she would be changed into a vampire. She wished that Hope was here to help her through the transformation but that wasn't possible. Hope was going through her own transformation to being a vampire. _Edward's going to be so pissed_, Bella thought to herself with a smug smirk displayed upon her lips.

"I heard that," a voice came from around the corner. Bella stopped in her spot.

_No. That's not possible…_

"Heard that too," the voice said as they came into view.

_Edward…_

"Yes?" Edward asked in a musical tone. Bella groaned and finally met eyes with his. "Please don't ask me how it's possible, Bella, because I don't know myself."

Bella sighed in frustration and growled to herself. "Then please stay out of my head," snapped Bella. "I like keeping my thoughts to myself." Edward chuckled once again and walked closer to Bella.

Each time Edward moved closer to the woman, Bella took a step back. "C-can I help you?" Bella stuttered as her back hit the wall. Edward was just inches away from her now and a mischievous grin played across his lips.

"You're going to have Rosalie change you," Edward said. The way he said it wasn't to make it sound like a question but rather a statement. Bella nodded, not being able to find her words. "Why?"

"No one else will do it," Bella snapped quietly. Edward's intimidation was beginning to wear off and Bella Swan found herself growing angry.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. "Let me change you," Edward said in a barely audible whisper. Bella could feel her eyes grow wide at his plea. Had she really heard right? Did Edward really want to change her? Would she get what she really wanted? To be changed by the man she loved?

Cautiously, Bella raised an eyebrow in Edward's direction. As much as she wanted Edward to be the one to change her into a vampire, there was something he wanted in return. She could sense it. The thought was slowly eating away at her. "And for you to change me…" Bella trailed off. She thought about her words carefully before continuing. "For you to change me, what would you like in return, Mister Cullen?"

"For you to be mine again, Missus Cullen," Edward replied. Bella glared at Edward and sighed roughly.

"It's Miss Swan," Bella answered. Edward looked hurt by the correction. He had never signed any divorce papers or anything. "I told everyone I was a widow which allowed me to go about being Isabella Swan and almost marrying Jacob."

"Why would you even want to marry that _mutt_?" Edward asked. The words he spat were filled with pure hatred and if Bella wasn't so afraid of breaking her hand, she would've slapped him. She settled for crossing her arms and clenching her hands into fists. "I don't want him marrying Hope, Bella. I don't even like the idea that he's near her."

Doctor Bella Swan rolled her eyes in utter annoyance as Edward demanded for Hope to stay away from Jacob Black. "He's her godfather," spat Bella. "I don't like rearranged marriages but in time Hope will fall in love with Jacob."

"And how do you know that?" Edward asked, raising one of his own eyebrows. "Don't tell me you're psychic now."

"Call it intuition."

* * *

"What?!" snapped a small female as she walked with a tall male. "Another vegetarian vampire?" These two were known as Jane and Demetri, two members of the Volturi Guard. Jane and Demetri continued to walk alongside one another. They were on their way to meet with the Volturi – Aro, Caius, and Marcus. 

For nearly a month, Demetri had been tracking a teenage girl who just recently became a vampire. "She's strong," Demetri answered. He made sure not to show Jane that he may fear her. It would only boost her ego even higher than it already was.

"Does this vampire have a name?" Jane asked. She was becoming rather frustrated with Demetri not telling her very much. She wanted to know all about this vampire and be able to test her skills on her.

Demetri rolled his eyes as he pushed open the large gold doors. When he and Jane entered, three ancient vampires sat in thrones staring at them with patience. "What have you found out for us, Demetri?" Aro, a vampire with translucent white skin and black hair, asked. Humor seemed to dance in Aro's eyes. By Demetri's stance, he knew that he would be pleased.

"Hope Cullen," Demetri began, "Age fifteen. Parents are Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. A werewolf imprinted on her at the age of seven. She was changed three days ago by a vampire named Vitani." Caius and Marcus sighed when Aro stood from his throne.

"A Cullen, hm?" Aro asked. He appeared to be in deep thought. "Where is she right now, Demetri?"

"The Isle of Skye in Scotland," Demetri replied. Jane, Demetri, Marcus and Caius watched closely as Aro paced back and forth. "She'd be a great member of the Volturi Guard."

"Yes. Yes. She would wouldn't she? Probably is a lot like Bella and gifts don't affect her. I'm sure she has plenty of useful gifts as well."

"I overheard Esme Cullen say she has telepathy, she can read every thought without contact, and she's a psychic… There's plenty, Aro."

Aro nodded. He was more that just pleased with Demetri's report. He had to meet Hope Cullen and convince her to become a member of the Volturi Guard. "We leave for the Isle of Skye tomorrow night," Aro ordered. "We shall pay our friends a visit."

* * *

Edward sighed and in one swift movement he closed the gap between himself and Bella. She was pinned against the wall and normally, she would protest. But he was so close and she had missed him so much. "Edward, I—" Bella began to say but she was cut off my Edward's lips on hers. 

_Damn it,_ Bella thought to herself. _Why does he have to… be so… charming? _Bella sighed with contentment as she wrapped her arms tightly around Edward's neck and pulled him closer. Edward laughed at Bella's thought as he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and his lips moved with hers. This was what both of them had wanted since they were separated nearly sixteen years ago.

However, it had to come to an end.

Quickly, Edward pulled away from Bella. Bella was breathing hard and she felt as if her heart would burst right out of her chest at any minute. "Damn it, Bella!" exclaimed Edward as he moved away. "You're going to be the death of me!" Bella fought to gain control of her heart rate and breathing but the more she looked at Edward, the more she wanted him and the more her heart beat increased.

Bella smiled and said, "You know you liked it, Edward." Edward looked over at Bella and tried to hide his own smile. Bella had been right. Edward did like kissing and holding her. It felt right in everyway that was possible. The whole time Bella was staying with them, he wanted her again.

"Not going to run off this time?" Edward asked. His topaz colored eyes glimmered with amusement. Bella smiled wider and this time, she was the one to move closer to Edward. Her movement seemed to surprise the vampire. "Should I run off?" Bella asked, amusement was also visible in her voice.

Edward chuckled and pulled Bella into his body. He was cold but this is what Bella remembered. She didn't care for the coldness. To her, Edward was warm. "I love you, Bella," Edward murmured into Bella's ear just before locking his lips with hers again.

_I love you too, Edward,_ Bella thought to herself, forgetting that Edward was now able to hear her thoughts. Edward smiled and deepened the kiss. When he pulled away from her, he said, "I know you love me, Bella. Remember, your thoughts aren't safe with me anymore." Bella blushed and looked down at her feet. "I know you want me to stay out of your head, but it drives me crazy. I want to know everything you're thinking."

"No you don't," Bella whispered.

With a gentle hand, Edward lifted Bella's face to look into her eyes. "I love you," Edward told Bella once more. "I have always loved you and I did try to find you, Bella. Sometimes Alice could see you but then you'd disappear. It was hard to not live without you. I need you to survive."

"I'm in my thirties, Edward," Bella reminded him. "I can't be your mate. I'm too old." Edward gazed into Bella's dark eyes with a smile still applied to his face. He placed a small kiss on her lips and replied, "You are still the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon, Isabella. The way you are, I wouldn't be surprised if you aged down." Bella laughed at the thought of her looking as a thirty-three year old woman to a teenager.

"You know that's not possible, Edward," Bella replied through laughter.

Edward shrugged and leant down to whisper in her ear, "But I can hope, can't I?" Bella nodded as if she was in a daze. She jumped a little when Edward's lips grazed the skin on her neck. "Will you be mine again, Bella?"

"Will you change me?" was all Bella was capable of saying. She didn't want to say too much.

"That's the only reason you'd be with me? So I could change you?" Edward asked. He sounded hurt and when Bella's gaze met Edward's, she knew immediately that she had crossed the line. Bella shook her head quickly. She loved Edward. She wanted to be with him forever but to do that she needed to be a vampire.

_I love you_, Bella thought to herself. She couldn't bring herself to say those three words out loud right now. _I want you to change me because you love me_.

Edward listened intently to Bella's thoughts and nodded, a smile tugging at his lips once more. "I'll change you," Edward replied, "Right now and because you are my mate in every way possible." Bella stared wide eyed at Edward.

Right now.

His mate.

Everything that ran throughout Bella's mind seemed like heaven to her and by the goofy lovesick expression plastered on Edward's godlike face, he agreed with her. "Right now," Bella ordered with a nod. "You'll be there with me and help me through it?"

Edward carefully moved Bella's hair away from her neck and pulled her closer to him. "I'll be there every step of the way just like everyone else. I promise."

Bella grinned at the promise. She closed her eyes as Edward grazed her skin gently with his teeth before sinking them into her flesh.


	23. Changes

**A/N:**_Sorry, I didn't get this posted when I said I would! I've been busy and didn't have much time to write this!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter:_

_**alittlelate, InkedLoser, Kyan'sPrincess, gandkforev899, Sara, leechlover2, topaz addiction, neo dreamer, LinkinPark101, Solar-gem, wingedspirit, snookiepooh94, LadyKnightSusan, Nishalini, Blair Cullen, Leria, SourAppleChica, vjgm, Melissa1995, and twilightluver001.**_

_Wow! 20 reviews! That's amazing! Ok ok! So, there will be a sequel so I decided to post the summary._

_**Werewolf vs. Vampire. That's how it has always been. But what if, before you were a vampire, you were imprinted on by a werewolf? That's Hope's story and you're bound to find out just what it's like for a vampire to be married to a werewolf and the problems that come with it.**_

_The sequel does not yet have a title so I am asking all of you to lend me ideas. Now, enjoy! Be sure to review!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two  
Changes**

The pain was becoming unbearable for Bella. She could feel Edward's venom running through her blood, killing everything in its path. "Edward, what are you doing?" Bella heard Rosalie ask.

_Edward…_ Bella began to call out to Edward through her mind. _It hurts. Make it stop_…

Bella's sight was blank but she could feel Edward swoop her up into her arms. "I changed her," Edward mumbled to Rosalie as he passed her by. Rosalie stood in her spot, trying to understand what had just taken place then it dawned on her. "Alice!" Rosalie called as she ran down the stairs.

* * *

"He changed her," Alice said before Rosalie could even open her mouth. Rosalie nodded as if she was telling Alice that she was right. "He did it because they got back together." Jasper put down his video game and looked over at his mate with confusion.

"Well it's about time," Jasper murmured before going back to kicking the computers butt in Mario. Rosalie sighed in frustration and took a seat beside Alice. "She said I could change her," whined Rosalie. Alice rolled her eyes causing Jasper to laugh. She replied, "I know, Rose, but think about it. They were going to be mates either way. Say you and Emmett were in their place. If you two got back together, wouldn't you want Emmett to be the one to change you?" Rosalie thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"That's what I thought," Alice said.

* * *

Deep in the forests of Skye, a group of vampires watched intently as a beautiful young vampire stalked a deer. "Is that her, Demetri?" Aro asked as quietly as possible. The tracker for the Volturi nodded.

The Volturi and their guards watched closely as the young vampire stopped in her tracks. She began to look around and soon her gaze landed on Aro. She hissed at him in order to intimidate him. She did not like being watched as she fed. "Now, now, Hope," Aro said aloud as he slowly approached the vampire. "We mean you no harm."

"We wish you to join us," Caius called out to Hope. Hope remained in her spot. She had learned to not attack unless hungry, provoked and in danger. This group of vampires didn't look too harmful except for the small vampire with dark brown hair. Hope glared at the petite vampire and hissed at her.

The vampire who had been hissed at fidgeted in her spot. She knew that Aro would not be pleased if she attacked Hope Cullen. "Calm down, Jane," Aro ordered. Jane sighed with frustration and narrowed her eyes at Hope. She gasped when she realized that her gift did not affect Hope. "It doesn't work, Aro," Jane murmured.

"Hmm," Aro said as he tapped his fingers together.

"Your gifts do not work on me," Hope called out to the group. "Only my family can use their gifts so you're wasting your time, Lord Aro."

The eyes of the vampire group went wide when Hope spoke. None of them were expecting her to know about them or even speak out. She was a brave little thing. Very brave indeed.

"As for me joining the Volturi," Hope continued, "I'd rather marry a werewolf!" Gasps came from everyone of the group except for Aro. He watched as Hope ran off in search for the deer she had lost.

* * *

_Me and my big mouth_, Hope thought to herself as she continued to run. She saw the deer on her way back to Dunvegan Castle. For the moment, food would have to wait. The Volturi making an appearance to a newborn was never a good thing.

"Esme!" Hope called out as she barged in throw the large oak doors. "Emmett!"

If Hope had been able to breathe, she knew that she'd feel like she was having a heart attack right about now. She had run back to the castle as fast as she could. Who knew how long it would be before the Volturi realized where she was.

"What is it, Hope?" Esme called out frantically as she quickly descended the stairs. Emmett came running out from the eastern side of the castle. Esme and Emmett gasped when they saw Hope's eyes. They were no longer violet with specks of different colors but a bloody red. "What happened?"

"The Volturi!" Hope exclaimed. She didn't care about Esme and Emmett's reaction. She knew that when she got angry her eyes changed color. It really wasn't that big of a deal. At least she didn't think so. "They're here in Skye! They want me to join them. I told them that I'd rather marry a werewolf."

Esme glanced over at Emmett who was laughing like a madman. "Alright!" Emmett cheered. "She's definitely a Cullen!" Esme rolled her eyes as she tried to maintain her own laughter.

"Hope, darling," Esme began. She had placed her hands on Hope's shoulders. "How did they look when you told them that?"

"Mainly shocked. They didn't really look angry. Except that small one. She looked like she wanted to tear me apart when she first saw me."

"That must be Jane," Emmett told Esme. "She didn't try anything did she?"

"Uncle Emmett," Hope said as she placed her hands upon her hips. "She was concentrating like hell. Gifts only work on me if they're coming from my family. You should know that."

Emmett nodded with confusion and scratched his head. "Listen to me, Hope," Esme began. She placed something in Hope's hand. "Those are the keys to the Koenigsegg CC 8S. Get to the airport and get back to LA as quickly as you can. We'll follow with your luggage at the best opportunity ." Hope glanced down at the keys in her head.

"But –" Hope began.

Esme gave Hope a gentle smile and hugged her tightly. "You're a vampire," Esme said. "We all know how to drive. Go as fast as you can but _please_ do not run anyone over." Hope nodded and swallowed the venom that was building a puddle in her throat. "I'll call Edward and tell him to expect you tomorrow." Hope nodded once more and swiftly but quickly she disappeared into the darkening sky.

The vampires waited until they heard Hope speed away. "Emmett," Esme addressed her son and turned to him. "I need you to inform Robert and Tila of what is taking place. I'll call Edward and give everyone there a heads up." Emmett nodded and ran up the stairs.

Esme reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her cell phone. Quickly, she dialed Edward's cell phone number.

"Hello?" A voice said from the other end. Esme cringed when she heard painful screams in the background.

"Is everything alright over there, Edward?" Esme asked. She chewed on the bottom of her lip nervously.

"It's just Bella," Edward replied. "I changed her earlier." Esme cursed herself inwardly at Edward's words. "Is something wrong?"

"Now wasn't a good time for that, Edward. The Volturi found Hope. They want her as a member."

"What?!" Edward shouted on the other line. "How ? Why?"

"I'm sending her back to LA. She hasn't fed today so as soon as she gets off that plane I want you to take her hunting."

"The Volturi interrupted her hunt?"

"Obviously. Now, Edward, you may not recognize Hope. Her hair is a bit darker than it was. She also has streaks of silver in her hair. Her eyes aren't topaz either."

"You let her feed on humans?"

"No, Edward. We didn't. Since she's been here her diet has only been deer but her eyes… They're a violet color with specks of silver, topaz, green and blue. Don't anger or provoke her either. Robert has taught her to attack on those occasions."

"How could you send her away without her feeding?"

Esme groaned at her son's obliviousness. "There was no time for that," spat Esme. "Look, Emmett and I will be on the next plane as soon as we can. Take care of Hope and Bella in the meantime. Who knows what the Volturi will do in order to get their way." Esme hung up and slipped the phone back into her pocket as she closed the large doors and bolted them. She and Emmett had to escape as quickly as possible.

Everyone at Dunvegan Castle was in danger.


	24. On The Run

**A/N:**_Thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter even if I did receive one that hurt my feelings a bit. I hope all of you take the time to read my A/N's before even reviewing. They're there for a reason. I know that my story has holes. Practically every story does. And I don't know about contradictions. I don't have a beta so the editing won't be great. I also think I firmly understand the characters created by Stephenie. I know Bella isn't exactly… Bella... but could you really blame her for being different? She went through A LOT. I'm all for constructive criticism but the review I received was more of a jab at my story and my writing. The only constructive thing I read was about needing better editing. I know what Stephenie wants for her vampires and werewolves. Before creating this story, I read everything about her vampires and other vampires. Her vampires can't have children and as I've explained probably 10 or more times, in legend some vampires can have children after hunting a lot. Her werewolves also imprint at first sight but I changed that so it would fit into my story so that people would understand the bond Hope and Jacob have. If you're going to review, make it nice and if you have tips, then feel free to give them. It seemed to me though that the person, who left the review I mentioned, just wanted to make someone feel stupid even if they said "I don't want to be mean". They don't have an account and probably no stories either. It hurt my feelings and if I get a review like that again, this story will remain unfinished and there will be no sequel. _

_Thanks to:_

_**911 tourbo in yellow, neo dreamer, Kyan'sPrincess, InkedLoser, snookiepooh94, alittlelate, vjgm, leechlover2, wingedspirit, lolly12, Blair Cullen, topaz addiction, SourAppleChica, luv2beloved, and Nishalini.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three  
On the Run**

Hope quickly glanced down at the speedometer and cringed when she realized she was pushing 200. She remembered when Alice had taken her shopping and when Rosalie took her to the movies. Both had driven above 200. Hope shrugged. "Must be a vampire thing." Hope pushed her foot harder and watched as she sped to nearly 250. She could see the airport coming into sight. "Almost there."

* * *

Edward paced back and forth as he waited to hear from Hope or Esme. Last time he had heard from Esme was nearly an hour ago. He glanced over at Bella and knelt down before her. "How much longer, Alice?" Edward asked as he watched Alice dab Bella's forehead with a wet cloth.

"It would go much quicker if you were able to bite her in multiple places," Alice told Edward. "But you already broke the treaty by biting her." Edward narrowed his eyebrows in frustration. This was so aggravating. He hated just sitting around doing nothing but offering comforting words to his angel.

Edward watched closely as Alice went into a trancelike state and from her facial expressions, the vision she was having was far from over. "Edward?" Alice "War has broken out." Edward growled angrily before clamping his teeth into Bella's wrist. Bella began to scream in even more pain just as Edward bit into the flesh on her ankles.

"Edward! What are you --?" Alice exclaimed but was cut off when Jacob, Embry and Quil came bursting through the door of Edward's bedroom. "Come to kill us, you filthy mutts?"

Jacob held up a hand when Quil and Embry began to growl and shake in anger. "We're on your side," Jacob told Edward and Alice. All three werewolves winced when Bella screamed in pain. Edward clamped a hand over her mouth to shield the ears of everyone.

Embry looked closely at Bella and asked, "How bad does that really hurt?" Edward tried not to laugh at Embry's curiosity but it was more than just funny. It was hilarious. Edward looked back over at Bella who now was biting down hard on Edward's finger. _Put the damn fire out! _Bella cried in her mind. Edward gave off an apologetic look to Bella then turned back at the small group of werewolves. "It hurts like hell," Edward replied to Embry.

"Sam wants to kill every vampire, starting with your family. He wants to make Hope watch," Jacob replied. Alice and Edward tried to hide their smiles when they heard a growl erupt from deep within Jacob's chest. "He wants to kill Hope too. We can hear his every thought while he's a wolf. Obviously, he wants his plan known."

Alice wiped away the beads of sweat from Bella's forehead once again. Edward's gaze darted from Bella to Jacob. He wanted to make sure that Jacob wasn't lying. "They're telling the truth, Edward," Alice said to her brother. Edward turned abruptly to look at Alice with a confused look. "I had another vision."

* * *

Hope growled in frustration as she quickly made her way through the crowd of the airport. She had already had her plane ticket and handed it to the ticket lady. The lady jumped back when her hand brushed Hope's. The young vampire looked curiously at the ticket lady. "Are you alright?" the woman asked. "You're burning up." Hope looked down at her hands before going onto the plane.

"Sorry!" Hope called back. "I have a slight fever." When Hope turned back around, she could only feel confusion. What was happening? Why had she turned from ice cold to scorching hot? She knew he had abilities but how many could one vampire have? _This is becoming ridiculous,_ Hope muttered to herself.

* * *

"Who is with Sam?" Alice asked Jacob. She was now sitting on Bella's stomach and Edward sat on his lover's legs to keep her from thrashing about. Jacob shook his head, his dark hair coming loose from his ponytail and he replied, "No one. Leah stayed behind. She hates vampires more than Sam but she's not suicidal. She knows Hope could easily wipe out the whole pack if she wanted to."

Alice exchanged yet another look with Edward.

_How do they know her strength?_ Alice asked through Edward's mind. Edward Cullen only shrugged.

_She's been strong since she was three. Ripped the car door off once._

Edward shot a look at Jacob when his voice entered into his mind. The male vampire started laughing at Jacob's words. "The car door?" Edward asked with amusement and surprise. "Seriously?" Embry and Quil nodded. Everyone wore amusement except for Quil. "I take it that it was your vehicle?" Quil scowled and turned his head away. He was clearly embarrassed by the memory.

"Hope!" Bella cried out. Everyone turned their direction to Bella. Tears were visible in the corners of her eyes. Edward's lips turned downward in a frown as he watched the love of his life – his mate – suffer.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Jane snarled as she made Emmett wither in pain on the floor. Esme shot the small vampire a deathly glare and crouched into a position to attack. Her mission was to protect her kind and she would succeed.

"Now, now, Jane," Aro said gently to the vampire. Jane's gaze turned away from Emmett and the muscular vampire tried to stand from the floor. Esme immediately rushed to Emmett's side. "We will find Hope all in good time. No need to torture the ones caught in between."

Gracefully, Robert and Tila moved down the stairway. Their children – Conner, Gabriel and Serena – trailed just as gracefully behind them. All of them wore finer clothes than the Volturi had ever seen. Esme and Emmett stared in awe at the vampire family. "I command you to leave," Robert said as he took a place beside Emmett and Esme. Tila slipped her hand into her husbands. "You are not welcome here."

Jane spat in their direction causing Tila to glare and Robert to hiss angrily. "How dare you insult us," Tila snapped. "We are far higher in society than you and the Italians will ever be." Jane glared at Tila, in hopes of making her suffer like she had just done to Emmett. Tila smirked and glared back at Jane. Jane fell to her knees in pain and her skin began to smoke.

Robert placed a gentle hand about Tila's shoulder and shook his head. "My love," Robert told Tila in a gentle voice. "You can torture her later if you wish but for now, you must behave." With an innocent pout, Tila broke her gaze from Jane. The small vampire quickly, but with much difficulty, got to her feet. "Who the hell are you?" Jane snarled.

"We are the descendants of Caine," Robert announced. He tried not to give off his amusement when everyone looked at them in shock. His family was doing enough of that. "The very first vampire."

* * *

_**A/N:**__Esme may have been a little bit out of character but how I wrote her this chapter was how I pictured her to act if one of her boys was in pain. _

_Also, I did some research because I wanted Robert, Tila and the kids to be more important than the Volturi so I researched the very first vampire. His name was Caine. For his crime, Caine was cursed by God and transformed into a bloodsucker. He was then exiled by the human race and he was forced to stalk the fringes of civilization, fearful of sun and ravenous for blood. In his loneliness, Caine came upon Lilith, a mighty witch and Adam's first wife. Lilith taught Caine how to use his blood for mighty magic. Lilith taught Caine many things, including how to use his blood to evoke mystic powers – and how to create others of his own kind. Actually, a few people that Lilith was indeed the very first vampire but Caine sounded more interesting. _

_Now please review!_


	25. Danger Grows

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! Sorry, but this is a short chapter but I'll try to make them longer! I promise!_

_Thanks to my reviewers:  
**Rainy Day In The Pines, this-is-such-a-drag, 911 tourbo in yellow, Jinx, Steph B., neo dreamer, wingedspirit, vjgm, gandkforever899, leechlover2, topaz addiction, TARDIS-girl, SourAppleChica, LinkinPark101, Kyan'sPrincess, Em'sGirl23, Blair Cullen, Prpurpledragon, smexicat, Elle West, LadyKnightSusan, .-sHaRmAiNe-., twilightluver001, and Nishalini.**_

_And also, thanks to my awesome Beta, **Jellicle-in-the-box**. Jellicle has offered to Beta the rest of this story and help me out with the sequel! Also, the title was her idea because I couldn't think of anything. _

_Before you go on reading, this will be the last chapter until after the new year. Jellicle will be away until January 2nd. So sorry about the waiting for Chapter 25!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four  
Danger Grows**

Hope sighed in frustration as she reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her cell phone. It blinked rapidly and showed that she had ten text messages and at least fifty missed calls. Hope glanced around the inside of the plane to make sure no one would see her with her cell phone.

Slowly, the teenage vampire opened up her cell phone and felt her eyes go wide at the name: **Ry**. "Obsessive much?" Hope giggled quietly to herself. She ran her fingers quickly along the keypad, placed the phone to her ear, and listened to it as it rang.

"Hope!" a cheerful, yet concerned, voice exclaimed from the other end of the line.

"Hey, Ry," Hope whispered. "How are things going there?"

"Make her stop!" Hope heard Cassie yelling in the background.

Hope raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's going on, Ryan?" Ryan sighed in frustration.

"I wish I could say this gently but there isn't any time. Edward changed Bella, Hope," Ryan told her. "Since she was bitten, she hasn't stopped screaming. Plus Cassie and I were eavesdropping. Sam wants to kill you and every vampire that walks the planet. It's not good, Hope. If you come back you'll die."

Hope had to concentrate not to crush her phone accidentally with the strength she was still not accustomed to. "S-Sam? He wants to kill me? No! He wouldn't!"

"Jacob read his thoughts when he phased into wolf form, and he told us his whole plan. He's on his way here…"

"I can't, Ry. It's just as dangerous here in Scotland! The Volturi –"

"The what?"

"Not what, who. They're like vampire royalty."

"Oh."

"Well, they want me to join them. Esme had me take her car –"

"But you can't drive," Ryan interrupted again. Hope sighed in irritation and rolled her eyes. She loved Ryan and Cassie to death. They were her best friends but it was extremely annoying when they interrupted her.

Hope began to twirl a strand of hair around her pale finger. "I know I can't drive," she snapped. "But I'm a vampire now. We learn fast. I made it from Dunvegan Castle to the airport in less than twenty minutes. They're an hour drive away from one another!"

"Are you safe though?"

"I wish. From what you say, I'm not safe where ever I go."

* * *

"The very first vampire?" Caius spat. "Impossible!"

Robert chuckled at Caius' words. "Caine was my grandfather; he changed the vampire who changed me. Tila is related to him by marriage," Robert answered coolly. "As for Hope, I guess you would consider her a part of Caine's heritage since Vitani is indeed my wretched cousin and Hope was turned by Vitani, was she not?" Robert turned his head to smile at Esme and Emmett. The two vampires nodded but did not need to speak; Robert and his family had already heard of how Hope became a vampire.

"She is not your possession," Tila said as she ran her fingers through her beautiful silky hair. "She belongs with her family."

Connor, the oldest son of Robert and Tila smirked. "Her family of true vampires. The ones who actually have some degree of self-control.You know…" Conner said in a sarcastic manner. "The _vegetarian_ kind. Not the kind who feed off of innocent humans."

Jane turned her attention towards Connor and his younger siblings, who clung to him tightly. "How dare you!" she hissed as she made her way towards Connor. The boy smirked at her and with a flick of his wrist, Jane went flying into the nearest stone wall.

"You should really keep your dogs on a leash," Serena, his younger sister, giggled. "Accidents are bound to happen." She grinned at the petite vampire when Jane stood and hissed at her. "Silly dog."

"How dare you call me a dog!" Jane shouted angrily. Serena, Connor and Gabriel watched closely as Jane's eyes darkened. "I would never be caught dead as one or even with one!"

Serena giggled once more and clung tighter to Connor's leg. "Ah but Miss Dog," Serena said. "If you hurt Hope, Mister Jacob is sure to tear you to shreds."

"Darlings," Tila interrupted as she approached them. The graceful woman bent down in front of her youngest children. "Why don't you two run along and play? This is no place for little vampires with big eyes and ears." Gabriel and Serena nodded. Each threw their arms around their mother and ran off. Tila stood and smiled at her oldest child. "You will look after them for me, won't you?" Conner nodded, hugged his mother then sprinted outside after the twins.


	26. Of Traitors and Bloodlines

**A/N: **_Yay! So it's finally here! Down below, Hope finds out something. It may seem like Sam can read her mind but he can't. He reads her shocked and confused expression. Just to clear that up._

_Thanks to all my reviewers:  
**MysticStoryTeller, wingedspirit, barbiedoll123, this-is-such-a-drag, topaz addiction, Prpurpledragon, PLCM, Nishalini, MoonGoddessBookworm, LinkinPark101, lolly12, SourAppleChica, MissJessCullen, mazatrix isstrange, southern calie girl, snookiepooh94, and InkedLoser. **_

_Also, a large thanks to my Beta, **Jellicle-in-the-box.**_

_Talks are taking place for the sequel, **Fighting for Love**. To get an idea on what it's about please go to youtube and type in twilight fanfic trailer. It's under WinktheWinker. Now enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five  
Of Traitors and Bloodlines**

The plane ride from Scotland to California had been unbearable for Hope. She had gotten scolded for being on her cell phone and she didn't realize until six hours later that she had left her iPod with Esme and Emmett.

She sighed and forced a smile as soon as she set foot inside the LA airport. She looked around, standing on the tips of her toes.

There was no sign of Edward yet.

"Looking for someone?" a vaguely familiar voice spoke from behind the girl. Hope jumped and quickly turned around. Her dark eyes grew wide as she realized that she stood face to face with Sam Uley, former friend and present enemy.

Hope tried to suppress the growl that was building deep from within her chest but found it impossible as Sam smirked and sneered at her.

"It really is a shame," Sam said as he walked circles around the newborn.

Hope snarled at the werewolf before taking off running in the direction of her home. "Bloody werewolf," Hope hissed out loud to herself as she heard Sam howl in the distance. The girl knew that she had to get home where there were reinforcements without revealing herself to humans or being torn to shreds by Sam.

She arm flung to cover her nose as Sam's scent became stronger.

_What I was trying to say…_

Hope growled as Sam's thoughts entered into her mind. "Curse the vampire world for damning me with this gift!" Hope shouted, praying that Sam heard her.

_I can't wait to see the look on Jacob's face when he realizes that I have killed his soul mate_, Sam sneered. _I guess that's the price to pay when your soul mate is destined to be a bloodsucker._

Hope seemed confused by his thoughts.

_Jacob's soul mate? Who? Me? No,_ Hope thought to herself. Her face twisted in confusion and shock, amusing Sam.

_What? Nobody told you?_ Sam asked as he jumped through trees in front of Hope. The girl let out a blood curdling scream at the sudden surprise.

_Jacob Black, your godfather, as you've known him to be, imprinted on you when you were seven years old_, Sam continued. _You're destined to marry the leech lover. _

Hope did her best to hide her apparent shock from Sam as she continued to stare the snarling werewolf down.

_Revenge will be sweet._

* * *

Edward watched closely as Alice came back to reality from her vision. From her facial expression, Edward knew that what he was about to hear was far from good news.

"You forgot about picking up Hope," Alice began in a solemn tone, "Now Sam is after her. She knows that Jacob is her soul mate and from the looks of it, this fight won't be pretty."

Edward groaned at the news and looked down at Bella just as her eyes shot open. "Bella," Edward said, his voice shaking. "We have to go. Will you be alright?" Bella's gaze danced back and forth between Edward and Alice.

"Hope," Bella croaked. "Is she alright?" Alice glanced over in Edward's direction and saw him shake his head no.

"I'm afraid not, Bella," Edward murmured as he bent down to kiss his lover's pale forehead. "Sam decided that newborn vampire is the daily special on his menu." Bella's eyes widened in horror at the thought that her baby could die at the paws of a man who had once been her friend.

Bella sat up, completely ignoring her pain. She stretched before standing and licked her lips. "I'm kind of thirsty," Bella said in a teasing manner. "And I seem to be _dying_for werewolf." Bella's remark seemed to earn laughter from everyone within the house. Obviously, the werewolves downstairs had also heard her remark and their own laughter blended in with the beautiful laughter of the vampires.

"Bella," Edward said as he tried to contain his own laughter. "I don't think that's wise. You're a newborn and humans could be –"

Alice cleared her throat to stop Edward from speaking. Edward and Bella looked at the pixie-like vampire with questioning expressions. "Do you know where they are, Alice?" Edward asked.

His adoptive sister nodded just as the door slammed shut and shouting was heard. "She's very, very close," Alice replied.

* * *

Jacob, Quil and Embry jumped in surprise as Hope's voice rang throughout the house. In no time, the furious newborn was in front of Jacob. "How dare you!" Hope shouted as she gazed up with narrowed eyes at Jacob Black. "You have no right to imprint on me without telling me!"

The three werewolves all exchanged confused looks with one another before realizing who must've told her. "Your mother didn't want to mention it until you were at least seventeen," Jacob tried his best to explain. His explanation only seemed to earn him a punch in the nose. The werewolf rubbed his face, thankful that Hope didn't release her full strength. He knew that if she had, he might've been dead.

"Shut up!" Jacob and Hope hissed at the snickering Embry and Quil.

"Now thanks to you, I'm gonna be food!" Hope continued to scream. Without much thought, Jacob pulled the angry vampire into a tight hug in hopes of consoling her.

Hope felt herself calming down but she knew that it wasn't Jacob's doing. "Uncle Jasper!" screamed Hope. The wave of calm immediately stopped and the sound of a slamming bedroom door was heard.

"I think you scared him," Embry snickered. Hope pulled away from Jacob; her anger returning. She bared her sharp teeth and hissed at him. Embry jumped in surprise at how vicious the sweet little girl had become. "Down, bloodsucker."

Hope rolled her eyes and turned to the door as Sam came barging through. Jacob, Quil and Embry all shook with anger upon seeing their leader. "Ah, good," Sam mocked. "You're all here to see the fall of the leeches." Hope hid behind Quil and Embry as the shaking trio all transformed into werewolves. Sam transformed just seconds after the others.

* * *

Young Gabriel came barging into the large stone castle; Connor and Serena followed close behind. "Hope's in trouble!" he exclaimed. He looked as if his innocent eyes would spill tears if they could.

Tila's face snapped angrily in the direction of the quivering Volturi and their guards. For hours, their dispute had been going on. One of Emmett's angry outbursts even led to a short brawl with Demetri. "Are you happy now?" spat Tila. "Because of you, she might not be a part of any coven!" Robert wrapped a comforting arm around his wife.

Leaving Emmett's side, Esme approached the three vampire children. "What did you see, Gabriel?"

Gabriel's gaze left his mother's and looked up at Esme. "A werewolf is after her in California," Gabriel replied. "I saw her running into a house and yelling at three rather tall men. Then my vision went blank as those three men and one more all burst into werewolves."

Esme sighed in frustration and turned to look at Emmett. "We have to go home," Esme explained. Emmett nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, Miss Esme," Serena said cutely as she skipped up behind Jane. She brought her foot back and kicked Jane, causing the vampire to fly forward. "We'll be sure to take out the garbage."


	27. Bloodlust

_Sorry for such the long wait! But here it is! The next chapter to Now or Never!_

_I don't have time to list all my reviewers so thank you all! I'm almost to 400! And many thanks to my Beta, **Jellicle-in-the-Box.**_

* * *

** Chapter Twenty-Six  
Blood Lust**

Hope shut her pitch black eyes, trying to control the burning sensation in the back of her throat. She couldn't help but wonder what Esme had been thinking when the older vampire sent her back to the states. How had she managed to survive so many hours on an airplane without attacking any of its passengers or flight attendants?

Many snarls rippled throughout the Cullen mansion, causing Hope to force her eyes open. The hairs of the pack all stood on end as they growled at Sam. Teeth were bared and if Hope didn't know any better, it almost looked as if the giant wolves all had come down with a bad case of rabies.

_You might as well give up, Sam, _Jacob ordered. _We're not giving up without a fight._

_And what if I killed your precious Isabella? _Sam spat. _Who would you rather let die, Jake? The mother or the daughter?_

Jacob fidgeted in his spot, growling even more. He didn't want to have to choose but by the looks of it, he felt as if he might have to.

_Are you really still so angry at Bella for the past?_ Paul asked. _We've forgiven her. Why can't you?_

_She's a leech! _Sam snarled.

_She wasn't always a leech! _Quil shouted. _Ever since she first married Edward you'd treated her like you were better than her. You didn't even want Hope and Bella at your wedding._

"What?" Hope asked, turning her head in the direction of Quil. "Are you serious?"

Quil hung his head low and whimpered. _If it wasn't for Emily you wouldn't have come._

Hope hissed and turned her attention back to the black werewolf. "All because my mother loved a vampire over a werewolf? You're despicable, Sam Uley!"

_I wouldn't talk if I were you, bloodsucker, _Sam snarled. His black eyes bore deep into Hope. As he took a threatening step towards her, his scent overwhelmed her nose. It was revolting, as any wolf was to a vampire, but at the same time the scent of warm blood was tantalizing. The girl's eyes shut tightly, attempting to control her thirst once more.

_No, Hope, _she told herself. _Do not feed from a werewolf. You're already being blamed for Seth's death. Don't make matters worse._

_Hope__ get out of here, _Jacob ordered.

Hope glared at the russet werewolf and hissed at him. She could feel the venom just making a puddle in the back of her throat, longing to run through the body of a vampires prey. Closing her eyes once more, she continued to reason with herself.

* * *

_Edward watched as Hope attacked Jacob, biting deep into his tough flesh. _

_The russet werewolf howled in pain as he fell to the ground, whimpering in pain as he slowly began to die._

"_No!" Alice cried out. "Don't, Hope!"_

_Hope looked at Alice, Jacob's blood__running down her chin. The young vampire hissed and took a protective stance in front of her meal. She would not be disturbed._

Bella sighed in frustration, bringing both Edward and Alice out of Alice's most recent vision. In the beginning, Bella hadn't felt thirsty but now that a whole pack of wolves invaded the downstairs part of the Cullen mansion, she was beginning to succumb to the thirst. Not only that, but she wanted to protect her one and only daughter.

"Can I go _now_?" Bella whined as she began to fidget in the spot where she stood with her arms crossed. "I want to kill a werewolf, protect my daughter and then go stare at myself in the mirror."

Edward raised an eyebrow in the direction of his mate and tried to hide his snicker. He couldn't help but find Bella's attitude amusing. It was like Rosalie and Emmett went off and had offspring.

"You can't go," Alice replied. "Unless you want to see the downfall of your best friend."

"Jacob?" Bella questioned, becoming attentive and turning to Alice. "What's wrong?"

"Hope is going to attack him," Alice answered in a tone that wasn't typical Alice.

Bella shot her head to look at Edward. "Edward," Bella pleaded. "Do something."

"Like what?" Edward asked.

Bella shrugged and proceeded to pace around the room. "I don't know… Anything!" Bella said. "Just so long Hope doesn't kill Jake!"

* * *

Hope kept her eyes closed, still trying to overcome her thirst for blood. In her mind, she began to sing, _I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light. He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life._

When distracting herself didn't work, she let out a frustrated groan.

Snarls continued to fill the Cullen mansion but Sam's eyes seemed to only be on the thirsty newborn.

_Vampires are our enemy, _Sam snapped. _Edward already broke the treaty by changing Bella._

_Excuse me? _Jacob asked in a disbelieving tone. _You yourself agreed to the wedding! Or have you forgotten the consent clause already? It was allowed in their case. They're mates, Sam. It's destiny. Just like it was Seth's destiny to die. Just like it's my destiny to marry Hope._

Sam narrowed his eyes at the pack, glaring at the werewolves against him._You will not marry a leech! _He roared. _No werewolf has ever married a vampire!_

_I imprinted on her, _Jacob said. _I'm destined to be with her, vampire or not. I love her, Sam._

Hope nearly choked on Jacob's last words, earning snickers from Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady. Hearing that her godfather loved her, and that he would marry her someday, was enough to make even a vampire hurl but she still couldn't help be in awe at the words. Someone loved her besides her parents. At Jacob's words, Hope knew how much he really cared for her. He was standing before her basically committing treason against his tribe and leader.

_Gag me! _Embry choked out._Don't you think that's a little creepy, Jake? Being in love with a minor?_

Hope nodded quickly and replied, "I do!"

_It's better than Quil_, Brady teased. _At least Jacob didn't imprint on a two year old._

Hope's eyes widened. Who had Quil imprinted on? And a two year old…? _Ick,_Hope thought, scrunching up her face in complete disgust.

_You know the rules,_ Jacob snapped. _Nothing will happen until Claire and Hope are both eighteen._

Hope's black eyes widened in shock. Claire? Quil had imprinted on Claire? In a year, Quil and Claire would be an item? Hope made another face but stopped upon hearing Sam growl.

_Are you ready to see your mate die at the paws of your leader, Jacob Black? _Sam smirked.

_My leader wouldn't kill off an innocent teenager, _Jacob spat back.

_Innocent? She's dead!_

"Excuse me?" Hope snapped as Sam and Jacob's thoughts continued to enter her mind. "I am not dead! I am _living_ dead! There's a difference."

Sam glared at Hope as she spoke. He couldn't wait to tear her apart, piece by piece. _Silence, Leech._

Hope returned Sam's glare, causing the werewolf to snarl. In retaliation, Hope hissed back. She could hear the laughter coming from the other werewolves.

"You know, Uncle Sam," Hope spat as she crossed her arms and cocked her hip. She didn't care about the thirst trying to overpower her body. If it meant destroying Sam Uley, she didn't give a damn. "You're really starting to bug me." Hope's comment had Sam snarling even louder. She watched as he jumped at her. "What a bore you are, Uncle Sam." Hope's eyes met Sam's and before anyone knew it, Sam had been thrown into the nearest wall.

_How did she do that?_

_That was so cool!_

_Show off._

Hope smirked with contentment as more thoughts from the pack entered her mind. "It's called telekinesis," Hope told the confused werewolves. "It's one of my many… _talents._"

Her smug look came to an abrupt halt by the sound of a growl. Hope snapped her attention in the snarls direction and glared at the one who had made the noise. Sam.

"Shut it, _fleabag,_" Hope growled. She cringed, realizing that, not only had she insulted Sam, but the rest of the werewolves – her family – as well. "I didn't mean – I meant –" Hope sighed in frustration, causing Embry to snicker.

Hope's eyes lit up, knowing she hadn't insulted the rest of the pack, but then her gaze hardened when her eyes met Sam's once again.

_Would you like to play? _Sam asked in a mocking tone. _I've always want to play ball with a vampire. _

Hope rolled her eyes only before lunging at Sam. Howls of encouragement for Hope erupted from the voices of the rest of the pack. Jacob, Embry and Quil seemed to be the loudest among the wolves.

"Ad I've always wanted to play ball with a flea infested mutt," Hope spat as she continued taking swipes at Sam. "But guess what? You're the ball."

Hope scoffed as she threw Sam in to a wall, causing him to whimper in pain.

_Emily wouldn't like what you're doing to me,_ Sam told Hope as he forced himself back up on to all four of his legs. Hope rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She didn't care what her Aunt Emily thought or how thirsty she was. Sam Uley would die.

"And Aunt Emily wouldn't forgive you for killing me," Hope snapped. She rushed at Sam but before she could attack, she clutched her stomach and found herself roaring in pain. Hope's black eyes met Sam's just as she pulled her hand from the wounded area. Her pale hand was covered in blood.


	28. Monster

**A/N: **_Yay for updates! I'm hoping to get another chapter out this weekend so stay tuned! Also, to understand the end of this chapter, if you haven't read the latest Now or Never oneshot, I suggest you do so now or else you might just be confused._

_Thanks to my wonderful reviewers -- old and new:_

_**She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Maiqu, this-is-such-a-drag, Edward desirable Number 1, Samantha, Darkslilangel, moonlitroses733, BellandGinny, MysticStoryteller, wingedspirit, Mich051, Tamper with my memory, EdwardCullenEqualsLife, junayd, snookiepooh94, oh-my-edward, flamingo1325, lolly12, Ophelia Immortal, jacob lover, EdwardCullen-CedricDiggoryluv, debisue, barbiedoll123, neo dreamer and Nightscript.**_

_And to my lovely beta: **Jellicle-in-the-box.**_

_Enjoy and be sure to review!!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven  
Monster**

The group of werewolves stood their ground, staring at the scene that had just happened.

_So the vampire bleeds, _Sam snarled, not caring about the blood that was discoloring his claws._Guess you're not so immortal after all._

"Bella, don't be rash!" Edward shouted from the second floor. The werewolves looked up at the stairs just in time to see a blur of brown come flying down them.

_Looks like you just pissed off the wrong Mama bear, _Embry snickered.

"How dare you lay a hand on her!" Bella screamed as she slashed at the snarling wolf.

Jacob glanced towards the pack before taking a few steps towards Hope. However, he ended up being blocked off by a hissing Edward.

_I'm not going to hurt her, Edward,_ Jacob told him. _I just want to make sure she's alright._

"She's fine," Edward spat. "I don't trust any werewolves now. They only hurt people."

_Filthy bloodsucker! _Sam snarled. All heads turned to the fight scene between Bella and Sam just as Bella got kicked away and sent into a wall by the fuming werewolf. Bella snarled before standing back up and charging back at Sam. If no one else was going to kill Sam Uley, she would be the one to murder him.

* * *

Alice winced as she heard a loud crash from the ground floor. "Esme isn't going to like this," Alice murmured as she made her way to Carly's room.

"What's going on?" Carly asked, standing up from her position on her bed. Cassie and Ryan, with worry etched onto their faces, remained in their spots on the bed.

Alice let out a sigh and said, "Pack your bags. I'm sending you to La Push."

"What about Bella and Hope?" Ryan asked in a shaky voice.

"They'll go too. I had a vision. You'll be safe on the reservation. Definitely."

"Will everyone be okay here?" Cassie asked, glancing out of the corner of her eye at her twin brother.

"Of course," Alice giggled. "We're immortal. This fleabag doesn't have a chance of winning. And of course I'm not going to send you unprotected. A few of the werewolves and I will go with you." Alice winced again at the sound of another loud crash. It was obvious that Bella was having a field day fighting Sam. "Since Bella and Hope are both newborns, we'll take my Porsche while you three go to La Push on an airplane," she said before turning her full attention to the battle.

* * *

Bella hissed as she brought her hand down on Sam's fur-covered face, digging her nails into him. The werewolf yelped out in pain as the blood oozed from the wound.

Behind the two, Embry let out a snicker, distracting Bella and allowing Sam to pin her to the ground.

_Your time on Earth has ended, Leech, _Sam thought, snarling. His remark had both Edward and Jacob snarling viciously but Bella had no idea what Sam had said. Sam Uley lifted his paw, ready to tear Bella to pieces.

_Think she can handle herself? _Hope asked as she put pressure to her slowly healing wound.

_Not so sure_, Edward answered back, turning to his daughter.

"Dad, I'm fine," Hope grumbled as Edward poked and prodded at Hope's sliced pale flesh.

"Let me just –"

"Dad, seriously. Stop. I'm alright."

Edward's examination came to an abrupt halt at the sound of a loud howling. His head turned to the sound of the howl and his eyes widened in shock. Bella pushed a howling and whimpering Sam off of her. She stood and could only glare down at the fallen werewolf. Blood fell in a pool to the ground from his chest and on his neck were a great number of teeth marks from where Sam had been bitten.

Bella's expression said that she didn't care about Sam anymore, yet she was a bit remorseful for having to kill the one Jacob had once looked up to. Quickly, Bella turned to Jacob and her scarlet eyes met dark ones. "Jake, I'm --," Bella began but she stopped as the Newmans and Alice walked down the stairs, luggage in tow.

_Tell her it's alright, _Jacob told Edward as he walked over to the dying pack leader. _If she didn't do it, I would've. _

"Jacob said he would've killed Sam if you didn't," Hope murmured. She winced as Edward went pack to examining the wound.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward asked Alice, who had come over to examine the wound.

"About thirty miles away with Rosalie and Jasper," Alice replied, making a face at the bloody mess of torn flesh and muscle. "Why? Do you need him to stitch her up or something?"

Edward nodded. "I don't know how well it'll work but she just won't stop bleeding. By the way, I think it's a good idea you head to La Push. Vitani will try here before there."

Alice looked over at her brother. She couldn't help but notice how serious he looked. "Edward, no," Alice whispered in a scolding voice. "You can't abandon Bella again."

"I'm not," Edward snapped. "I'll stay behind with Rosalie and Carlisle until Esme and Emmett get home. Then we'll meet you in Washington."

"Bella's not going to agree to this, Edward."

"Like hell I'm not," Bella snapped at the two whispering vampires as she approached them from behind. "I'm staying here, Edward."

Edward let out a frustrated sigh and turned around to face his mate. "No," Edward said. "You're not. You need to be with Hope and I'm not letting her stay here. It'd be safer on the reservation. We can't send you back to a highly populated city like New York or let you stay here in Los Angeles. Who knows what could happen."

"But shouldn't it matter whether we stay together or not?" Bella asked. The hurt was evident in her voice.

"Of course," Edward replied, stepping closer to Bella. "Esme and Emmett will arrive home tomorrow afternoon. We'll leave immediately."

"Liar," Bella spat, stepping back from Edward. "You said you'd find me sixteen years ago and you never did. How is this any different than before?"

"It is," Edward said. "It definitely is different, Bella. I know where you'll be. You'll have my brother and sister. We'll be reunited again. I promise."

Bella glared at Edward, still not completely believing everything Edward had said. She couldn't even gaze into the beautiful topaz pools. Her biggest fear since getting back together with Edward was coming true. He was abandoning her once again. "Fine," Bella said in barely a whisper. "See you tomorrow."

Edward smiled and kissed Bella gently but there was no emotion behind Bella's kiss.

Once Edward stepped away from Bella, the woman looked at their child and said, "I'll be upstairs packing your things, Hope." Hope gave a slight nod and watched as her mother disappeared up the steps.

"Looks like someone's in the dog house," Rosalie snickered as she, Carlisle and Jasper climbed over the debris of the house. "Honestly. La Push? Whose bright idea was that?"

Alice slowly raised her hand and answered, "I had a vision of us there. It's safe."

"Carlisle, can you fix Hope?" Edward asked as Carlisle walked over to Edward and Hope.

"She's not a toy, Edward," Jasper teased, trying to cover up the sadness and anger that radiated from the werewolves and Bella.

Edward shot Jasper a look before turning back to Carlisle and Hope. "Well?" Edward asked as Hope whimpered in pain.

"How is it even possible for a vampire to bleed like this?" Carlisle asked as he softly wiped the dried blood away from Hope's skin.

"How is it even possible for a seven-year-old girl to hear Esme twenty miles away?" Alice asked almost in a daze.

"What?"

"That girl… the one Emmett and I met in the meadow before removing to Alaska…" Alice trailed off. She appeared to be in deep thought, remembering a long forgotten memory.

"Edward, go to my office and get me my medical bag," Carlisle ordered. Edward nodded and trotted upstairs, never once taking his confused stare away from his sister.

Alice looked into Hope's eyes and studied her painful yet confused expression. "It was you, wasn't it?" Alice asked just as Edward came back with Carlisle's medical bag. "The little girl who didn't know who her father was. The little girl that had a keen sense of hearing whose mother said you inherited from your father. The little girl named Hope was Hope Cullen, just like Emmett and I thought at the mention of Bella. Of course then we thought you were Jacob's child."

"It looks like Emmett was right," Hope said. "In thinking that maybe we would meet again someday… we did."


	29. Returning to La Push

_Sorry about the long wait! Thanks to everyone and my beta! Enjoy! Gotta run!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Returning to La Push**

Bella stomped out of the large Cullen mansion holding four overly stuffed suitcases. Her face was contorted with anger.

"Bella, wait!" Edward called out, running after his mate.

But Bella didn't stop at Edward's plea.

She didn't care anymore. She didn't care that since she was young, Edward had given her everything. She didn't need Edward Cullen anymore.

Letting out an irritated sigh, Bella threw her suitcases into the trunk of the Volvo. Hope was already seated in the back with Jacob, who wouldn't leave her side or one second.

"Bella, _please_," Edward pleaded.

His mate rolled her eyes before turning sharply on her heels to look at him. "What?" she snarled. Her eyes flashed dangerously, alerting Edward that she was definitely infuriated with him.

"I promise," Edward began. He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "I promise that I'll be there tomorrow night. I won't stop driving until we get there."

Bella rolled her eyes once again and crossed her arms. Anger continued to show on her beautiful features. "Is that all you have to say, Edward?"

"Bella…"

"Once this is over, I'll be leaving with Hope to go to Alaska until we both can control our bloodlust around humans. Afterwards, we'll be returning to New York."

"Mom, no!" Hope shouted from within the vehicle. Bella ignored her daughter's voice.

"I don't want _my_ daughter being exposed to lies and broken promises," Bella continued. "She's still young and you won't be poisoning her mind with false hopes, Edward."

Edward's mouth hung open in complete shock. He couldn't believe that Bella was going to take his child, his Hope, away from him. "Bella, you can't do that!" Edward exclaimed.

"If I have to, Edward, I will take you to court."

"And they would think you were crazy! I'm physically a seventeen year old boy!"

"Then I guess I'll be seeing Carlisle and Esme then, won't I?"

"You're angry at me so you're taking it out on them? Grow up, Bella!"

Bella glowered at Edward before walking around to the passenger side of the Volvo. She climbed in, refusing to look or speak to anyone.

"Don't worry, Edward," Alice said as she pranced her way over to the driver's side of the vehicle. "Everything will work out just fine. I've already foreseen it."

Edward gave Alice a sad smile before approaching his beloved Volvo. Hope rolled down the window, dry sobbing.

"I don't want to go," Hope cried. "Please… Dad…"

Edward sighed and placed a gentle kiss upon his daughter's pale skin. "We'll see each other again," he promised. "Tomorrow. I'll be there as soon as Esme and Emmett return." Edward leaned in through the window. "Take good care of them, Pup. Until I get there, help Alice keep the rabid vampiress in check."

Jacob nodded and reached a hand over to Edward. Edward studied the werewolves hand before taking hold of it and shaking it. "Take care," Edward said, mostly to Bella and Hope.

"What about the Newmans?" Hope asked her father.

"I believe Jacob arranged for the majority of the pack to go on a vampire-free airplane," Edward explained. "They'll land around five o'clock. Nearly two hours before you get there."

"I'm going to miss you, Daddy."

"I'll miss you too but we'll see each other again. This time I know where you'll be."

Edward's remark earned a small grin of Hope. "Bye," Hope whispered before throwing half of herself out the window and engulfing her father in a tight hug.

Edward immediately wrapped his own arms around his daughter's small frame. "Bye," Edward whispered back. He pulled away from Hope and approached Alice's window. "Don't get into any accidents. I want my Volvo in one piece, Alice."

Alice nodded and rolled her eyes. A smile played on her lips. "No worries, brother," Alice said. "Your precious vehicle will remain in intact. Now, if you don't mind, we have to get going. Can't keep the dogs waiting."

Edward chuckled and backed away from the Volvo. Alice started up the vehicle and peeled out of the driveway. Edward watched as Hope and Bella disappeared into the distance. It was then that he was overcome with tearless sobs.

* * *

"Honestly, Bella," Alice lightly growled. "Edward loves you and Hope more than his own life! Yet you act like a spoiled brat."

Bella didn't turn her gaze away from the window or the white line on the side of the road. She didn't want to think of Edward. No matter what Alice said, Edward had abandoned her once again. Whether for a day, week, month or year, Edward had left her side.

"Bella. Are you listening to me?" Alice's voice rang throughout Bella's ears but she was still ignored.

Alice huffed and pressed her foot harder on the gas pedal, angrily. Once she got to La Push and this whole Vitani business was finished with, she was going to Seattle to shop. She needed to get her mind off of certain things and stay away from Bella.

"I just thought about something," Jacob said for the first time since leaving Los Angeles. "The treaty is still in place. You can't set foot on the reservation."

"Make an exception," Alice growled. "You're the pack leader now, Jacob – the alpha male. You can arrange it if you need to you just can't really make it official until you meet with Carlisle."

"And what would you suggest?" Jacob asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Just make it so we can set foot there," Alice explained. A smile played on her lips. She already knew of the outcome the moment they had decided to return to Washington. It wouldn't be very difficult to persuade Jacob. "If we bite a human, a war can break out. Since you did imprint on Hope, the rules would need changed anyway."

"Why?" Hope asked. "Why couldn't we just live someplace else?"

"Because I'm bound to La Push," Jacob explained in a low grumble. "I was born there and I'll die there."

"Great," Hope moaned.

Alice averted her gaze from the road to look at Hope through the rearview mirror. "It's not that big of a deal," Alice said. "A werewolf and vampire have never been married so this should make things interesting."

"An when do i…" Hope bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling of the Volvo, thinking. "When do I need to start courting Jacob?"

Jacob chuckled and turned his attention out the window. "It's interesting how you stop calling me Uncle Jacob once you learned that we're soul mates. But the age is around sixteen. Claire and Quil started their relationship two months ago."

"And when do I…" Hope bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling of the Volvo, thinking. "When do I need to start courting Jacob?"

Jacob chuckled and turned his attention out the window. "It's interesting how you stop calling me Uncle Jacob once you learned that we're soul mates. But the age is around sixteen. Claire and Quil started their relationship two months ago. You don't _need_ to do anything, of course. It's not like there's a rule. I'll be your closest friend, or even your Uncle Jacob forever if that's the way you want it."

Bella let out an aggravated sigh. "I still don't understand how you imprinted on her," she said. "You saw her when she was first born. Shouldn't you of imprinted on her then? And what about Embry? Why did he imprint on Angela later ?"

"We could never figure that out," Jacob answered. "But Sam had a theory and my father agrees with it. Perhaps I imprinted on Hope at a later time because I was still in love with you, Bella."

"Well that may explain you, but what about Embry?"

"Angela was grieving over Ben. Perhaps something emotional kept us from imprinting. We just don't know, Bella, and we may never know why it wasn't at first sight."

Bella let out a low growl, causing everyone in the car to turn in her direction. "What?"

"You're a brat," Jacob laughed.

"Shut it, dog."

Alice let out a frustrated sigh as she began to near the Washington/Oregon border. "So two of us think you're a brat. What do you think, Hope?"

Hope glanced at Jacob before meeting Alice's eyes in the review mirror. "I say brat," Hope replied. "Obviously Dad loves you, Mom, or else he wouldn't have changed you. He wanted to claim you as his own in every way possible. Too bad Dad is too—" Hope turned to look at her mother as Bella's thoughts entered into her mind. "Don't you dare even think that! He's not lying!"

"I really hate you for inheriting your father's traits," Bella grumbled.

"Well let's see… I also inherited traits from Alice, Emmett and Grandpa. Grandma Esme said I was a very powerful vampire, even for a newborn."

"What else can you do?" Bella asked, turning in her seat to look at her child.

"Hmm…" Hope said as she began to think. She held up a hand and began naming her abilities. "Telekinesis, Telepathy… I can not only communicate with humans but animals too. Oh yeah! I can set things on fire when I'm angry! Wanna see?" Hope turned to look at Jacob. "Piss me off."

Alice's eyes went wide and nearly slammed her foot on the brake. "No!" Alice exclaimed. "We need to get to La Push within an hour and we need a vehicle to get there! Plus that wouldn't go over with Edward well. Picture this, Hope… grounded for all eternity. Seriously."

Hope and Jacob laughed. Even Bella was caught smiling. "So what do you plan on telling Aunt Emily?" Hope asked, looking over at Jacob.

"The truth," Jacob replied sadly. Bella's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Don't worry, Bells. We'll explain how Sam wanted to kill Hope."

"It totally sucks that Steph and Mel have to finish growing up without their father," Hope mumbled.

"It does," Alice said. "But we can't change what happened now." She paused. "I don't mean to sound rude but they knew their father since birth. You've only known yours for a week, Hope."

Hope nodded and sighed. Alice was right even though she missed her Uncle Sam. Nothing could be changed. The only thing that could… "Hey, Mom," Hope said, coming out of her thoughts. "You haven't seen yourself yet have you?"

"No. Why?" Bella asked. She reached up and pulled the visor down. Bella let out a gasp as she examined her features. She didn't look like a woman in her thirties! She looked like she was seventeen again!

"Didn't Gran always say that you were born as a thirty-five year old?" Hope asked with a knowing smile. "Perhaps you can change how old you look can change how old you look?"

"That's an interesting theory, Hope," Alice said. "We'll see what Carlisle thinks."

There was silence for a few more minutes but it was a comforting silence. Judging from Bella's thoughts, she was slowly beginning to forgive Edward. This caused Hope to smile as she looked over at Jacob. He was thinking about his imprint on her. This particular thought caused Hope to scrunch up her face. Alice, however, wasn't worrying about love; she was thinking about shopping and how she was going to buy fifty new pairs of shoes.

"Welcome to La Push," Alice sang as she crossed into La Push from Forks. Hope leaned on the edge of her seat as Jacob's house slowly came into view.


	30. Breakdown

_Holy cow, Batman! It's an update!_

_Yeah... I'm REALLY wound up right now due to Mountain Due and Sour Patch Kids. _

_Anyway, this is a rather long chapter (7 pages in size 11 font) and I felt that you all deserved a long chapter since I'm moving at the end of this week and I don't know when the next update will be. I hate that I've ended this chapter with a cliffy and it'll be a while but I'm leaving Thursday or Friday but in the process I'll write and type then when I get internet I'll ship it off to my wonderful Beta Jellicle-In-The-Box and post it asap._

_Now, thanks to my awesome reviewers, without you guys I'd probably stopped this story a long time ago:_

**_crazyobsessedtwilightfan, JasperAtTheDisco, MysticStoryTeller, Jellybean the Cow (awesome name btw!), mattybabe, Thyta, turbo911Alice, jacob lover, youloveme, saya2862, BellandGinny, krissilyn, EdwardBella-4eva, latuacantante4him, Ginaaaa, Sara the Happy Grimm Reaper (hehe that names cute), topaz addiction, obsessedwithjamespotter, EdwardCullenxxxCHARMED-4-LIFE, oh-my-edward, Maiqu, Tamper with my memory (o.o That would be an awesome power if you were a vampire), 1TwilightFan and vamps wife and evil genius._**

_And so you don't get confused when Hope refers to Emily and the pack as family or aunt and uncle, she grew up with them. They're her family but they're not related. They're all like her aunts and uncles that she just calls them that. _

_That is all. Now review! Review! REVIEW! I COMMAND THEE! DOOOO IT! NAO!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Breakdown**

Alice had no time to stop the Volvo before Hope threw open the car door and raced to her waiting friends and family. She pummeled into Cassie and Ryan's waiting arms, almost knocking them over from her speed.

"We'll have to get used to that," Ryan chuckled as he straightened himself.

"And I still have to get used to not biting you," Hope told him. Ryan and Cassie quickly took a step back and Hope laughed. "Don't worry, I've got it under control," she reassured them. Cassie stepped closer and looked Hope over.

"Wow, Jelly Belly!" she exclaimed. "You're totally hot! Isn't she, Ry?'

Hope wanted nothing more than to blush at Cassie's ludicrous remarks. _Bloody vampires_, Hope thought to herself but she kept a smile on her face, no matter how forced it appeared.

"Did you tell them yet?" Jacob murmured to Quil, who had his arm wrapped around Claire. Quil shook his head, causing Jacob to sigh. "Now or never right?"

"Sorry," Quil muttered to his friend. Jacob gave off a small shrug and ran his hand through his hair. "Paul thought we should but the rest of us thought it would be better if you told them."

Jacob nodded and glanced back at Bella, Hope and Alice. "I'm going to…" he trailed off as Bella nodded. He smiled at her and walked into the Uley household.

"I'm going to go see Charlie," Bella grumbled.

Alice hesitantly handed Bella the keys to the Volvo. "Are you sure?" She didn't dare ask Bella if she wanted anyone to come along. Confronting Charlie was something Bella had to do alone.

"I'll be fine," Bella replied. "You'll see it before it happens anyway." Alice let out a sigh as Bella climbed into the Volvo and drove off.

"Don't I get a hug?" Claire asked, pulling away from Quil. Hope laughed and threw her arms over another one of her best friends. "God, Hope. Your friend is right. You are hot!" This made Hope laugh even louder, but she came to an abrupt halt when she saw Claire's left ring finger.

"You're engaged?!"

Claire laughed and shook her head. "This is just a promise ring. Quil promised to marry me once I turn twenty."

"I was going to say… you're a little young."

"Who are you, my mother?" Claire laughed.

Hope laughed once more before proceeding to the Uley porch.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Alice said, racing up to Hope and blocking her entrance.

"Why not?"

"Just in case things don't go over to well with Emily and her children. I'm sure the girls have a temper like their father's; unless you have a death wish, I suggest you stay away."

"But—"

"No buts! Now," Alice said as she linked arms with Hope and pulled her a small distance away from the house. "We need to start planning a wedding."

"Whose?" Hope asked but she wasn't quite sure if Alice heard her. She was too busy rambling on about wedding dresses, cake and reception halls. All Hope wanted was for Alice to be quiet. She wanted to know what was going on with her aunt and her cousins. They were like her family. The Quileute pack leader – a husband and a father – had died because she, a vampire, was alive. _I wish I was never born_, Hope thought to herself as she continued to listen to Alice.

"Let's see…"

* * *

"Where is he, Jacob?" Emily asked Jacob for what felt like the thirtieth time in only such a short time. Her daughters, Stephanie and Melanie, each sat at the table, glancing at their uncle. They wanted to know more than their mother what had become of their father.

Why wasn't he with the rest of the pack? Why didn't he come home to them?

Jacob let out a rather large sigh before plopping himself down in a seat at the table across from Emily. "Emily," Jacob began. He hesitated for a minute before continuing. "Emily, there's been an accident."

Emily's eyes widened in fear while her daughter's gasped; each clutched their mother's hand as they waited for the worse. "Go on," Emily quietly ordered. Her eyes met Jacob's. Tears threatened to spill over but Jacob could see it that Emily was trying to be strong for her teenage daughters.

"Sam's dead," Jacob trailed off into a whisper.

Loud sobs escaped the lips of Emily, Stephanie and Melanie Uley. Had they heard right? Was he really dead?

"How?" Emily managed to choke out.

Jacob inwardly cringed. This was the part he had been dreading most. He didn't want to tell them that Bella was responsible for it. At least he knew that Emily didn't have a temper like Sam or their daughters. She cared for Bella even after Bella chose to be with Edward. Emily and her daughters loved Hope even more. He took a deep breath before saying, "Bella. She was protecting Hope."

Melanie clenched her fist underneath the table. She had to in order to keep herself from going outside and murdering Bella. She had always heard her father speak badly of Hope because of what she was. Hope was nothing but a filthy _bloodsucker_ who no longer deserved to live.

Stephanie shot a stern look at her sister. She knew what she was thinking: that's how it had always been for them. But even if she missed her father and mourned for him, she couldn't blame her aunt Bella or Hope. They were close enough to be family and she was sure that there was some logical reasoning behind her father's death.

"I suppose Leah didn't tell you?" Jacob asked, bringing the Uley girls out of their trance-like state. Emily shook her head.

"Tell us what?" she asked cautiously, unable to bear the thought of even worse news.

"Seth's dead too," Jacob replied. "A newborn killed him. Sam and Leah brought him up here to be prepared for burial. I suppose that will take place in a day or so." He let out another large sigh. "Sam lost it. He made a plan to kill all vampires; he was going to start with Hope and her family because he blamed Hope for Seth's death."

"But it isn't Hope's fault," Emily said.

"I know. We all know but you can't deny that Seth died protecting Hope. Sam believed that if Hope wasn't there, none of that would have happened. He might have even been right. We had picked up a scent and followed it. Turned out it wasn't Vitani but a whole cluster of newborns. By then, Vitani had turned Hope. I can only assume that the newborns were a distraction to get to her. God, Emily… I'm so sorry." Jacob tried to compose himself but this was too much. He had lost a friend and even though he didn't blame anyone, it still hurt. "Sam got there and tried provoking every single one of us. Eventually, he and Hope started to fight. He took a swipe at her and she started to bleed."

"But leeches can't bleed!" Melanie exclaimed. "They can't even feel!"

Emily and Stephanie glared at Melanie in order to silence her. The brown haired girl quietly crossed her arms. "We don't know how it's possible," Jacob continued. "But Bella had just finished her transformation and found out about Hope getting hurt. To put it lightly, Bella flipped her lid. She and Sam got into it. It was a fight to the death, Emily."

"I wish I could blame someone," Emily sobbed. "But I can't. Bella was only protecting her child. If I was in her position – if I was the vampire and fighting my werewolf husband in order to protect our children – I would've killed him too."

* * *

"Alice, enough!" Hope exclaimed as she stood from the ground. Alice had been talking so much that not even a vampire could hear what was going on inside. She managed to hear loud sobs, and the quiet droning of Jacob's voice, but couldn't make out his words. "I don't care about my parents wedding. At this point I don't even know if it'll happen!" Hope glared once at Alice before picking up a nearby basketball. She turned to Ryan. "Can I talk to you?"

Ryan nodded and Hope let out a loud, frustrated sigh as she walked quietly away with Ryan by her side.

"We go to eleven points," Hope told Ryan as she passed him the ball.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked after Hope made her third shot in a row.

Hope quickly tied up her bronze hair, trying to stall the approaching conversation with her best friend. She eventually sighed and turned to look at him. "Everything is going wrong, Ry," Hope explained, letting the basketball bounce away. "I'm a vampire. I never wanted to be one, but now I am. I have to focus on not draining you dry right now. My parents are fighting and to top it all off, I have a crazy self-hating neck biter on my ass. So no, I'm not okay."

Ryan sighed and placed a hand on Hope's shoulder. "Hope, it will be okay."

Hope turned her gaze towards Ryan, meeting dark red with blue. "How can you say that? Look at me. I'm a monster, Ryan. A bloodthirsty monster. I can't sleep. I can't cry. I can't have kids. I can't be normal. My attempt at normal ended the moment I got on that plane to see my father."

"Do you regret it?"

"What?" Hope's question came out as a hiss. She couldn't believe Ryan had asked her that question. But did she regret it? Did she regret going to in search of her father?

"Do you regret it?" Ryan asked again. "Getting on that plane with me and Cassie?"

"No."

"Then just stop, Hope. Edward… he loves you. That whole family adores you."

"How do you know?"

"When you were gone, Bella was a mess. She went around begging Edward to change her. She went to Alice who turned her down, too. She lashed out at your unc –"

"Please don't call Jacob my uncle," Hope interrupted.

"Why not? You've always called him your uncle."

"But he's not. Now, go on."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, wondering about Hope's sudden change but he simply shrugged it off and continued. "She went off on Carlisle too. Eventually Rosalie agreed to change her, though in the end Edward was the one."

"That still doesn't explain how you know that the Cullens adore me."

"You're so damn frustrating!" Ryan snapped as he ran a hand through his blond hair. "Even if your father is a teenager for all eternity, he loves you. He will fight to make sure that you stay alive." He paused for a moment. "Let me start over. If Edward didn't care, he wouldn't risk his life to protect you or Bella. If Alice didn't care, she wouldn't have thrown a birthday party after only knowing you for a few days. Jasper doesn't show it, but he cares too. Esme and Emmett took you to Scotland. Rosalie hung out with us. And Carlisle… Carlisle loves you so much that he didn't want you becoming a vampire because of how young you are. Even Jacob loves you to death, Hope. It's hard not to love you."

Hope felt her body overcome with dry sobs as she lunged into Ryan's arms. She was thankful at that moment for not being able to cry. She hated it when her friends saw her cry. She was always the strong one. That's how it had always been, until now…

Now it was Ryan doing the comforting. It was Ryan who held her and told her it was okay.

"I can't lose them, Ry," Hope sobbed. She pulled away and looked into Ryan's eyes. "I can't lose my family. The Cullens are what I've been wanting – what I've been searching for – since I was six years old. I've got my family now. They may not be normal or even human but I love them. I love them with everything that I am. Especially my father… he convinced me that vampires existed. I should have flipped out. I mean, a normal person would have flipped out right?"

Ryan chuckled. "I think you're kind of flipping out right now, Hope, and if I recall you did back in LA when they tried saying a seventeen-year-old was your father. "

"How is it possible to love someone so much when you just met them?"

Ryan Newman pulled Hope back into his arms and held her there tightly. He took in her scent of vanilla and now the smell of pine was there. It felt like heaven to be holding her. He didn't want it to ever end. "Edward's your father," Ryan whispered into her hair. "He's a part of you. The others are a part of you too even if you aren't blood relatives. They're your family just like me and Cass and our mom. Just like Jacob. We all love you, Hope." He smiled down at Hope and let out another chuckle. "Even if you are a bloodthirsty monster."

Hope giggled at Ryan's comment and hugged him tight. She eventually pulled away and looked oddly at Ryan. She could hear the sound of his heart beating erratically.

"Hope…" Ryan said. His voice was huskier than usual and for a moment, Hope thought she felt chills running up and down her spine. Hope turned her gaze upwards just in time to meet Ryan's lips with her own.

But both of the teenagers felt nothing.

There was no spark as both of them expected. They slowly pulled away from each other. Ryan was red from head to toe and Hope wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

"Well…" Hope said, digging her foot into the ground.

"That was…" Ryan trailed off.

"Awkward?"

"More than awkward," Ryan agreed.

"Cassie said you loved me. That you were _in love_ with me."

"I... I thought I was. I don't mean to be rude or anything but that felt like I was kissing Cass."

Hope let out a loud laugh followed by a snort. "It felt like I was kissing Emmett."

"Did you just snort? And compare me to Paul Bunyan!?"

"Yeah! I think I did!"

Ryan glared at Hope and was about to lunge at her playfully when someone cleared their throat. Ryan and Hope turned to the sound.

"Emily wants to speak to you, Hope," Jacob told the girl and her friend.

Hope nodded and walked up to Jacob. "How'd it go?"

"Better than I expected," Jacob replied as he walked back to Emily's with Hope and Ryan.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Hope asked as she walked into Emily's kitchen. She fought to overcome the sense of dread that she felt. She was already beginning to miss Sam.

"Sit down, sweetheart," Emily instructed. Hope nodded and sat at the table. Emily soon joined her and Hope noticed that the older woman's eyes were red and puffy. "You're not the same girl I last saw."

"I'm a vampire now," Hope replied. "Not by choice though! But since I am one, I suppose I run with both the werewolves and the vampires."

Emily laughed. Hope found herself smiling. She loved Emily; her personality was completely infectious to those around her. "We used to call your mother the vampire girl around here," Emily said. "I believe Embry started that."

Hope's smile faded a little bit. How was Emily really dealing with the loss of her husband? Her best friend? This façade that Emily was putting on was beginning to tear Hope apart even more. "Aunt Emily –"

Emily held up a hand to silence the girl as she shook her head. "I loved your uncle, Hope," Emily began to explain, choking up. "I loved him more than anything and it tore me apart to see how Leah acted when we got together. But I want you to know that I don't blame you, The Cullens, your mother – I don't blame any of you for what happened." Emily let out a desperate laugh that turned into a sob. "I always told him he'd get himself killed one of these days."

"I wasn't out to kill him…"

"I know and neither was your mother but you both had to do what you needed to survive. I would've done the same thing, Hope."

"Really?"

Emily laughed at how surprised Hope sounded. "Of course," she giggled. "Do you really think I'm that cold-blooded to let any harm come to my own children?"

"Speaking of Steph and Mel… how are they?"

"Stephanie is coping, but she was always the more mature and level headed one. Melanie on the other hand… I suggest you stay away from her for at least a few weeks."

Hope looked down. She wanted to cry. She wanted to go talk to Melanie but she knew that Emily was right. It wouldn't be a good idea to be around Melanie for a while.

The girl jumped when she felt gentle arms wrap around her. "It'll be alright," Emily murmured. "I forgive you and your family. I still love you, Hope."

Hope opened her mouth to reply but was immediately interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming shut. Before she knew it, Quil, Embry and Jacob stood in the doorway.

"We picked up a scent," Jacob said in a hurry. "Over at my place."


	31. New Penname

Sorry it's not an update

Sorry it's not an update. I wasn't going to send this out but I don't want to lose my readers/reviewers!

This is my new name, Cinnamint Kitty. A friend of mine thought it up. Anyway, I'm formerly known as PrincessSolaria. Now I must get back to updating my profile so I can start to get updates for my stories out! Thanks!


	32. North

_Tada! A chapter! There's only three more after this one! Le gasp! In a day or so, possibly even today, Chapter 31 will also be posted._

_My beta is going away for the summer and will not be able to edit any chapters to the sequel so that'll be on hold until September which will be good. It'll give me more time to discuss it with my Beta and to finish my other fanfics! _

_I also think I deleted some reviews when I deleted Author Notes so I can't list you all. So a big huge ginormous thank you to all my reviewers! Now sit back, enjoy and be sure to review! _

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**North**

"Bella!" Alice Cullen exclaimed frantically when Bella had answered her cell phone.

"Alice," Bella answered. "What is it?"

Bella couldn't help but wonder why Alice sounded so frightened. She could only think of two reasons why Alice had called: Vitani was near or she had a vision.

"You need to get out of there!"

Bella shot a look at Charlie, who was occupying himself by looking at pictures of Hope. A lone tear slid down the man's face. Bella let out a sigh. "Why?" was all she could ask.

"Three things. First, if you don't leave soon, Charlie will be your next not-so-vegetarian meal. Also, the dogs picked up a scent over at Jacob's."

_Two in one_, Bella thought to herself. _Damn it._

"What else?"

"Tell Charlie hi for me!"

Bella Swan rolled her eyes and closed her phone, not bothering to tell Alice goodbye.

"Everything alright?" Charlie asked. Bella ran a hand through her mahogany hair and met her father's eyes. They had never been all too close while Bella was growing up but once Bella had revealed to Charlie the mythical world they lived in, all that had changed. They had become even closer with Hope's arrival. How was she – his one and only daughter – supposed to tell her father that Vitani was right here in Washington?

"I wish I could say yes," Bella muttered. _But I can't_. "Alice says hi."

"Bella."

"I need to go," Bella said in a whisper. "Everyone needs me."

Charlie abruptly stood, dropping the photo album from his lap. "What aren't you telling me?" Charlie Swan's voice was contorted with agonizing pain and Bella thought she could feel her insides constrict. She was thankful that she could no longer cry; if she could, a waterfall of tears would be running down her pale face.

"I really need to go," Bella said again as she grabbed her purse.

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

Bella raced to the front door and before disappearing through it, she glanced back at her father. "I love you, Daddy."

* * *

Hope let out a hiss of frustration. "I'm going!"

Jacob glared at Hope and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "No," Jacob said, with a tone of finality.

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so!"

"I can survive just as much as you can!"

"You're only a child!"

"You let me fight Sam! How is this any different?" Hope huffed angrily. How dare he call her a child!

Jacob let out an annoyed breath of air and ran a hand through his shaggy hair just as Bella pulled up in Edward's Volvo.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as she got out of the vehicle.

"Jacob's being a jerk and won't let me go after Vitani!" Hope whined. "Tell him he's being unfair."

"I agree whole heartedly with Jacob," Bella calmly replied.

"No way!" Hope couldn't believe what she was hearing. After everything that happened back in LA, she thought that Jacob and her mother would understand the most. How could she be so wrong? With the toe of her boot, she kicked the dirt covered ground. "Mom, you can't be serious!"

Bella's blood red eyes bore into her daughters. She showed no emotion. "Dead serious," Bella answered. "This is what Vitani wants, Hope. For you to show up so she can rip you apart piece by piece. You nearly died once. I'm not taking any chances."

"You should let her go," a voice suggested from the sidelines of the argument. The small group turned slightly to see that Alice, along with Jasper and the Newmans, had joined them.

"No, you're right, Bella," Jasper said. A smug look crossed Bella's lips. "However," he continued, and Bella frowned. What was Jasper trying to say? Either she was right or she wasn't; there was no in-between. "Vitani will also be expecting Hope not to show. If we keep her here, Vitani will only slip away from the newborns and come look for her. Then the humans would be in danger too."

Bella sighed, aggravated by Jasper's logic. Why did Jasper and Alice always have to make sense? Alice as a psychic; of course, she had already seen it!

"Fine," Bella grudgingly agreed. "But you better not get yourself killed! Your father would never forgive me."

Hope chuckled quietly and a mischievous grin appeared on her face as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "Oh, I think he'd always forgive _you_. Besides, when did you decide you _care_?"

Bella's head whipped in her daughters direction, surprised by Hope's words. "What?" Bella asked. "No… there's no way. Just…. No."

Hope raised a bronze eyebrow at her mother, still grinning. "Stop trying to deny the fact that you love Daddy."

A wicked smirk crossed Bella's own lips. "Maybe you should take your own advice."

Ryan turned a bright crimson at Bella's remark. Cassie had indeed been right. When both he and Hope believed that they were in love, people had noticed them ogling at each other. But now it was different. He wasn't in love with Hope. He'd probably been in love with the _idea _of being in love with her, but now there was no doubt in either of the teens' minds that he was mistaken.

Hope opened her mouth to speak. "Are we going to get this show on the road?" Paul interrupted as he approached with Jared. "The lee—" Bella and Hope glared at him. Paul rolled his eyes at them. "_Vitani_ is probably long gone by now."

Jared let out a sarcastic laugh. "Maybe so," he relied. "But there's no way in hell these newborns are that smart. Find the dead bodies and we'll find us some newborns."

"But with Vitani leading them, it won't be so easy to do that, Jared," Quil said as he approached with the rest of the pack. "These aren't stupid newborns like the ones with Victoria. Vitani's a genius. I have a feeling that she isn't bent on revenge because of her mate's death. She wants it because of what happened to Victoria. Vitani's had fifteen years to prepare. Hope's just an added bonus."

"Let's get a move on then," Jacob said. "There are a total of fourteen. Seven stay and seven go." Jacob stopped talking as he thought about the groups. "Alice and Jasper, I want you to stay here. You have more experience with controlling your blood lust. With them are Shawn, Rae, Collin, Brady and Embry. In the hunting group are –"

"Hey!" Embry protested. "Why do I have to miss out?"

"Stop whining," Paul snapped. Embry glared and let out a deep throated growl but didn't say anything more.

"As I was saying," Jacob continued, casting a glance at Embry. "In the hunting group are Bella, Hope, Paul, Leah, Quil, Jared and myself. Quil, Leah, you two are assigned to keeping a close eye on Bella and Hope. If they get too thirsty, they may try to run into town to feed. I want you to allow them to find some deer but only if it's absolute necessary. If you run into Vitani's newborns, attack to kill. Save Vitani for me. Does everyone understand?"

The pack and the Cullens nodded in understanding.

"Good," Jacob said just as he and the rest of the pack burst into werewolves.

* * *

_The __scent's strong_, Jacob said. His thoughts entered the minds of the pack and Hope.

"Do you think Billy was here at the same time Vitani was?" Hope asked. She hoped that Billy had been out for the day. Perhaps he had gone fishing. After all, a heart attack that had happened a month ago wouldn't keep Billy Black from fishing, no matter how much everyone protested.

_Vitani's is extremely fresh_, Jacob answered. _My father's is faint. I'd say he's been gone most of the day._

"Billy was at Charlie's," Bella said as she wiped the blood of a deer from her chin. "They had spent the day fishing."

Hope sighed. She was relieved that Billy was alright. She was almost as close to Billy as she was to Charlie.

_If anything had happened…._

Hope shook her head to clear it of its thoughts.

_No… nothing like that would ever happen to Billy…_

"Which way do you think they went?" Hope questioned.

Jacob and Quil examined Billy's home.

_I'd say north_, Quil answered. _Probably towards Canada._

"That's far right?" Hope looked back and forth between Jacob and Quil.

_For a normal human being, yes,_ Jared replied. _But not for a vampire. Probably only a few hours run._

_She could just be circling around_, Leah suggested. _Evading us until we're not paying attention._

_It's a __possibility, _Paul agreed. _That's what Victoria did._

_Let's keep searching, _Jacob said. _Search all of La Push and Forks. Quil and Leah, shift and go into town with Bella and Hope._

Leah groaned which earned her a deadly glare from Jacob. _I know you want to search La Push, Leah, _Jacob said. _But you and Quil both care deeply about Hope and Bella. I'll feel better knowing that you two are watching them._

Leah snorted but this time Jacob ignored her.

_So Quil, Leah, Bella and Hope are going into Forks. Paul, Jared, you head north to Canada. If you run into Vitani, herd her this way. I'll survey La Push and check back on the others. We meet back at Emily's when we're finished._

* * *

Edward paced back and forth. He was growing impatient waiting for Flight 441 from Scotland to land.

"Calm down, Edward," Rosalie snapped. "You're going to burn a hole into the carpet."

Edward turned in Rosalie's direction and growled.

"Enough," Carlisle said. "They'll be here shortly."

Happiness engulfed Edward. To know that Emmett and Esme would be here soon…

"Flight 441 from Scotland to Los Angeles has now landed," a woman's voice announced.

Edward smiled. The sooner they got here the sooner he would be reunited with Bella and Hope forever.

* * *

**NOTEBOOK PAGES: **12

**TYPED PAGES:** 5

**WORDS TYPED: **1,640


	33. Promise Kept

_Yay! A longer chapter! _

_Only one full chapter and the Epilogue left! But I'm afraid the sequel won't be up until September so I'll be working on my other stories. _

_Thanks to my reviewers last chapter:_

**_obsessedwithjamespotter, xHamnism, moonlitroses733, Jellybean the Cow, latuacantante4him, hamistasty, barbiedoll123 and Maiqu._**

_Come on guys! More reviews! I've gotten a lot more than that before!_

_Okay so this chapter gives you more of an insight on Vitani and has some Hope and Jacob time! This chapter also sorta sets up the sequel: Two Worlds, One Family.  
_

_And, for thoughts entering Edward's mind, I used bold italics since there's visions in here!  
_

_Enjoy and REVIEW!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Promise Kept**

_Bloodshed. Beautiful flowers soaked with the crimson liquid. It didn't seem possible to see so __much blood. Especially from werewolves, the sworn enemy of vampires. The ones who called themselves the protectors._

_Pieces of Hope lied in the distance; her arm twitched as it waited to be thrown into the flames. Edward and Bella watched the blaze closely as the remaining pieces of Emmett were pitched in the fire. A muffled sob escaped Bella's lips as a newborn picked up Alice's head. The newborn sent a chilling smirk at Bella before getting rid of the head._

"_It really is a shame," Vitani hissed while she juggled a few of Hope's body parts. "Your daughter shouldn't have had to die for your decisions. She could've lived. You all could've lived if you had not murdered my precious sister!" Edward pulled Bella close into his side but the two lovers were immediately separated. Vitani smiled wickedly. "Such a shame… such a waste of talent. Too bad the entire Cullen coven had to die."_

* * *

Hope's eyes shot open as she glanced at Alice, who sat still and rigid. Her topaz eyes were wide with fear and looked glassy as if she was in a far away place. Of course, in a way she was; Alice was having a vision. Together they had watched their entire family die. Hope let out an involuntary gasp as footsteps approached from behind. Her head shot around and her red eyes bore into the one who had surprised her.

It was Jacob.

She had been so caught up in the vision of what was to come that she hadn't even smelled Jacob even though his scent was definitely more pleasant than the other members of his pack. Hope was thankful that Jacob, her _soul mate_, did not reek like wet dog. Instead, to Hope, Jacob Black had the scent of pine from the forest with a slight hint of wet dog.

"Are you alright?" Jacob's husky voice asked as he sat down next to Hope on the dirt covered ground. "What has you so jumpy? I know you were disappointed when the trail –"

"It's not that," Hope replied, wrapping her pale arms around her jean-clad legs. "It's Alice. She just had a vision."

"And?"

"_And_… it's not good. Far from good." Jacob inhaled a deep breath of air. "I am going to die. We all are."

Jacob released the breath of air that he was holding. "Do you honestly think that I would let anything happen to you?"

"No, but –"

"Edward and Bella will protect you too."

"Yes, I –"

"We're all willing to die for you, Hope. But you have to understand, Alice's visions are never one hundred percent accurate."

Hope gaped at Jacob, her mouth open. She had never heard that before. Since meeting her aunt and learning about her psychic ability, Hope always had complete faith in her visions. Until now that is.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"With each decision that is made, the vision can change. She's a psychic and pretty damn reliable but nothing's set in stone. She may have seen us all die but once we make a move, everything could all change. Or… Vitani and her ridiculous newborn army could screw up big time. Both sound very believable. Most vampires who create newborns for the sole purpose of destroying other vampires end up messing up. I've seen it happen."

"Victoria?"

"Right."

"But it could still happen, right? Some of us could die."

"Hope, how many vampires are there?"

"Nine," Hope answered with uncertainty. Jacob had confused her with his random question.

"And how many in the pack?"

"Ten."

Jacob let out a deep chuckle, causing Hope to glare at him. "Wrong."

"What?!" Hope cried. She was sure there had been twelve werewolves before Sam and Seth were killed. "Then, how many, Jacob?"

"A total of fourteen. We're expecting a few others shortly. They're going through the change even as we speak. With these numbers, you have nothing to fear."

"Who has already joined you?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Jake –"

"Promise me, Hope! Because what you're about to hear will set you off and I don't want to be burnt to a crisp."

Hope snickered at Jacob's lame attempt to make a joke. "Continue," she said with a sigh.

"My nephews: Thomas, Rebecca's son, and Michael, Rachel's son."

Hope's mouth hung wide open in shock. "But they're only –"

"Half Quileute, I know. It was a real shocker to us too. I mean, we thought when my sisters first moved away…but now that they're back the gene seems to have resurfaced. And the other two are –"

"Do I even want to know?"

"No but if I tell you now you might not be as upset," Jacob said. Hope rolled her eyes and sighed, but Jacob continued, ignoring her reaction. "It's Melanie and Stephanie."

"But they're so young!"

"They're fourteen and thirteen, Hope. Seth was fourteen. Collin and Brady were thirteen."

"But –"

"Emily's fine with it."

"Swear to me that you'll protect them, Jacob. Forget about me and protect them. Emily lost Sam. She can't lose her children too."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting!" Rosalie hissed at Edward. She was extremely irritated with her youngest brother now. Edward wouldn't stop fidgeting no matter how much Rosalie yelled, no matter how long Emmett held him down.

"Doing alright, baby brother?" Emmett chuckled, placing his massive hands on top of Edward's legs once again in an attempt to keep him still. The remaining members of the Cullen coven sat in Carlisle's Mercedes on their way to Forks.

Edward was extremely nervous, for he knew that Bella – _his_ beautiful, selfless, caring Bella – was still completely infuriated with him. But he knew that he could get past Bella's anger. They could overcome every obstacle thrown at them as long as they did so together. However, no matter how much Bella meant to him, the most important person at that moment was Hope. He was set on keeping his promise to her and he would not accept failure.

"Edward?" Emmett's voice trailed to his ears. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," Edward said. It shocked him to hear how plain – how dull – his voice sounded. Had Bella and Hope's absence affected him this much? Chances are it had; he had acted this way both times when he was separated from Bella.

_**Edward, are you alright?**_ Esme's thoughts drifted into his mind, causing Edward to grimace. He didn't want to really speak to anyone right now. Maybe after he was reunited with his mate and offspring. Edward caught sight of Esme's topaz eyes. She was looking back at him through the side-view mirror of the Mercedes and she was waiting for an answer from him. Edward grunted in response.

_**We're nearly there**_, Esme reassured her son. _**It'll all be fine in the end.**_

Another grunt escaped Edward's lips.

_**Please cheer up**__, _Esme pleaded. _**Carlisle and I can't stand to see you this way. Bella will forgive you. She always does and we all know that Hope will be completely ecstatic to see you.**_

"You think so?" Edward asked, speaking for only the second time during the drive. Rosalie and Emmett exchanged confused looks while Carlisle looked back in the rear-view mirror with a knowing smile.

Esme nodded in response to Edward's question. "I know so, Edward," she said. "Bella loves you. She's just a bit upset that you sent her to La Push. And Hope? That child simply adores you. She has waited so long to find her father. You're what she dreamed of, vampire or not."

Edward sighed and glanced out the tinted windows. The sun was beginning to set in the distance as they passed through the small town of Forks and eventually reached La Push. Brown and red houses were crowded together on the Quileute reservation.

As the car slowed, Edward saw a bronze haired girl, talking heatedly to a russet-skinned man. But everyone fell silent when a pale faced girl with spiky black hair went stiff.

* * *

"Jacob!" Hope protested causing the older mans lips to twitch upwards into a sly grin. "That wasn't very funny! I asked you to protect Thomas, Michael, Steph and Mel! Not _kiss_ –" Hope stopped mid-sentence as a vision from Aunt Alice entered her mind.

* * *

"_Will you marry me?" A voice asked but no face went with it._

_A squeal of excitement at the proposal followed by a female shouting the word yes over and over again._

_A beautiful wedding at a small church. A man and woman lovingly and happily saying their vows._

_A fine-looking brown house with a garden out front. A man and woman outside on the porch swing. The man, face still unseen, said, "I love you, Hope."_

* * *

Hope's posture hardened as her eyes went wide. She was seeing her future with Jacob. There was no doubt about it. It was certainly not what she expected, but somehow it felt right. Almost as soon as she had this thought, another vision hit Alice.

* * *

"_I love you too," Hope replied to Jacob, glancing up at Jacob with adoration in her topaz orbs._

_A black Chevy Impala pulled into the dirt driveway, causing the couple to stand and walk over to whoever was in the vehicle. A woman with black hair who looked to be around thirty got out and smiled. "Missus and Mister Jacob Black?" she asked. Jacob nodded. "I'm Bianca Griswald of CPS. I believe you know a Charlotte and William Parks?" The couple nodded. "Their children have come to me from Raleigh, North Carolina with papers that say that you are indeed their appointed guardians."_

"_What happened?" Hope asked, choking back her tearless sobs._

* * *

Hope gasped as the vision ended and nearly screamed when she saw a black Mercedes appearing. With a quick glance at Jacob, Hope stood and took off into the brown house. "Mom!" Hope called. "Mom! Come quick!"

Taking her time, Bella approached her daughter. Hope groaned and grabbed hold of her mother's wrists, forcefully pulling her out the door.

The brunette stopped in her tracks with her daughter beside her as she saw the love of her existence – though she'd never admit that to him – slam the door of the Mercedes and cautiously walk over to them.

_**How are you? **_Edward asked his daughter through the gift they shared.

_**Fine**_, Hope replied. _**Vitani's scent was here yesterday but the trail went cold.**_

_**And your mother? **_

_**Incredibly **__**stubborn.**_

Edward let out a chord of musical laughter just before stopping at the bottom of the stairs in front of Bella and Hope. "Hello, Bella," Edward greeted.

Bella started to smile, but it turned out to be more of a scowl. "Edward," she greeted coldly.

A sad yet irritated sigh came from Edward. "Please don't be like this, Bella," Edward said. "This isn't you."

"You don't know who the hell I am," Bella snapped, transforming from seventeen back to her human age of thirty-three. "You left me, Edward, after you promised you wouldn't leave me as long as I wanted you."

"Indeed I did," Edward replied. "But I always came back, Bella, and every time I left it was to protect _you_ and _only_ you." Bella grunted in protest. "Don't be like this, Bella."

"You taught me how," Bella spat. "Let me show you."

Edward tilted his head in confusion before Bella's thoughts bombarded his mind.

_**Rain fell down as he and Bella stood in the forest, gazing at one another.**_

"_**You… don't… want me?" Bella managed to choke out.**_

_**Edward looked grimly at Bella, hoping he was not betraying his true feelings. "No." A clean break. A simple lie was all it took.**_

Edward's brows narrowed in frustration but gasped when another image entered his mind.

_**Bella was on the ground, unresponsive, and in the distance, voices called for her.**_

"Stop it," Edward whispered. His eyes gazed at the ground before looking back up to meet Bella's crimson eyes. "I have already had to deal with these thoughts from Jacob Black, Bella. I don't need to see it all over. It hurt me to leave you that day as well. Every time I must leave you it had been nothing but complete torture. Can't you just move on? I have. Everyone has stopped being bitter towards me except for _you_ even though you _claim_ that you have _forgiven_ me."

Bella rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I have forgiven you," she grumbled.

"You say that but you haven't," Edward said. "Not really."

"_Mom_," Hope whined. "Stop being so damn stubborn."

Edward and Bella's gaze shot in the direction of their daughter. "Watch your mouth, young lady," they each said in unison.

Hope gave a knowing smile, but turned her head in order to hide it from the glaring gazes of her parents.

_**You should just ask her, Dad**_, Hope encouraged her father.

_**Is that an attempt to get away with foul language?**_

_**Of course. What else would I use it for?**_

Edward sighed._**She won't accept.**_

_**Yes, she will. I know it!**_

_**You **__**claim to know a lot of things.**_

_**That's because I do.**_

Another sigh escaped Edward's lips. _**You've been around Alice and Rosalie for far too long.**_

Hope giggled. _**Just –**_

"Okay, you two!" Bella snapped, interrupting them. "I forbid private conversations through mind-reading!" Both Hope and Edward rolled their eyes.

_**Do it**_, Hope coaxed. _**You don't really know what she'll say unless you ask her.**_

Edward nodded as if he was trying to convince himself that proposing once again to Bella was the right thing to do. He let out a breath of unnecessary air that he had been holding. Bella eyed him suspiciously as Edward reached into the pocket of his pants.

When he pulled his hand out of his pocket there was a little black box. Edward opened the lid and got down on one knee. Bella gasped at the ring she saw inside the box. It was her original engagement ring. Elizabeth Masen's ring. The long oval with slanted rows of glittering round stones complete with a thin and delicate gold band sparkled under her gaze.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Edward began with a shaky breath. "Since the moment I laid my eyes upon you, I have coveted you. No matter how many times we parted, you never left my mind. I love you with everything that I am and I promise that I will forever adore you." Edward inhaled a deep breath. "Will you marry me… again?"


	34. Downfall

_I'd list my reviewers but I got to get to bed! Thanks so much for reviewing! This is the LAST chapter. I wish it was longer but I still like it. Now I must go and post the Epilogue! Please be sure to review! I want more reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Downfall**

Bella stared wide-eyed in surprise at Edward's question, his declaration of love. She wanted to say yes to Edward's proposal but didn't know if she could. If she were to accept, would he ever leave her again? Would they deal with twisted vampires and malevolent werewolves together? Could they raise their daughter together even though said daughter would never age past fifteen years?

A breath of shaky air escaped Bella's lips as she thought of the answer. She loved Edward. She loved him no matter what he had done to her. That would never change. Bella turned her crimson eyes at Hope, who smiled broadly as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

_You know my answer already…_ Bella accused Hope.

The accusation caused Hope to grin. Bella narrowed her eyes in an attempt to stare her daughter down. Needless to say, it didn't work. Hope threw her head back and laughed before skipping off.

"She is quite like Alice, don't you think?" Edward asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Bella turned her eyes in Edward's direction. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?" Edward said incredulously. "How is this my fault?"

"You got me pregnant!"

"So?" Edward said with a raised eyebrow. "Are you saying that our child is a mistake? Because Bella, she's a living miracle. Do you know how many vampires have children?"

"No," Bella replied hesitantly.

"I've only ever heard of one and I thought it was just a myth until Hope came along."

"She's made everyone else happier too… hasn't she?"

"More than you'll ever know. Rosalie isn't bitter anymore, Bella. You know what I hear when she looks at Hope?"

"What?" Bella asked.

"She sees Hope has her own," Edward quietly replied. "She sees herself as another mother to Hope."

"You really like laying guilt trips on me, don't you?"

"I'm doing no such thing. You're the one –"

"Do you want your answer or not?" Bella demanded before they could get any further into the argument. Edward nodded cautiously, fearing what Bella's answer might be. Listening to her thoughts was futile, because she was busily reciting every single bone in the human body.

A loud squeal of excitement and the sound of clapping hands filled the air nearby. Both Edward and Bella turned their heads in that direction to see Alice jumping up and down; Hope and Jacob were attempting to calm her.

"My answer," Bella began, biting her lip. "My answer is yes." Edward's eyes immediately brightened with excitement. "But...!" Edward frowned. Buts were never a good sign. "We're a team, Edward. Unless I mysteriously end up with child again, I go where you go. No exceptions. You can't leave me anymore, Edward, and if you take off again there will be nothing for you to come back to."

Edward nodded, happily at Bella's answer. Smiling broadly, he approached her. He wanted to capture her lips with his own, a kiss without holding back. But it was interrupted when the scent hit his nose. He glanced at Bella to see if she had smelled it too. She had. Her face was scrunched up and her crimson eyes were dark with fury.

"Vitani," she hissed. Bella and Edward looked at their daughter and family. The werewolves were all shaking with out-of-control tremors. Even the new members of the pack – six in total – were shaking as they joined their brothers and sisters. Three boys. Three girls. The pack was now at eighteen.

Edward snickered to himself, though he was sure that everyone but the humans had heard him. _They don't stand a chance_, he thought to himself.

_True that_, Hope replied. Edward glanced over at his daughter who was laughing uncontrollably.

_You're grounded._

_For what?!_

_For being like Emmett and Alice!_

_You can't ground me for that!_

Edward let out his own laugh as Hope's facial expression turned into one of shock and she glared back at him. _Try me,_ he thought.

_Dad! That's not fair!_

_No one ever said life was fair._

Edward snickered darkly when Hope groaned.

"You are all fools," said a wicked, nasal voice that came from within the trees. Everyone looked around until their eyes rested on a pale female with black hair. She was surrounded by many others with pale white skin – newborns. Slowly, Vitani and her newborn army emerged from the dark forest. The moonlight caused them to glow and, if it wasn't for their viciousness, Hope would've thought them to be angels. It was their expressions that gave them away; they were torn between their strong desire to eat the humans and their natural revulsion caused by the werewolves. Vitani spoke again. "You should have split up. That way I wouldn't have killed you all at once. This makes my task much easier."

Instinctively, Edward pulled Bella close into his side and watched as his brothers surrounded Hope and the Newmans. Rosalie had her arms crossed over her chest while Alice was in a crouch, ready to attack.

"You can't win," Vitani cackled. "It is impossible."

"Our numbers have grown," said Carlisle. "It is you who don't have a chance."

Vitani let out yet another loud and annoying cackle. She gestured to her army and the newborns charged just as the Quileutes burst into werewolves.

Emmett grinned at the Newmans before slinging Cassie on his back, throwing Ryan over his shoulder and holding Carly in his arms. "Hold on tight," he laughed as he raced toward Emily's home, knowing that the humans would be safe there.

"Perhaps you should go inside, Hope," Jasper quietly ordered.

Hope rolled her eyes and pushed her way pass him, charging into a newborn as if she was a lioness defending her territory.

"Emmett's such a bad influence," Bella told Edward. She smiled at him then took off towards a newborn with midnight black hair. Edward was close behind.

* * *

The battle seemed as if it would never end, but everybody froze in shock when an irritated newborn – one of the few left—grabbed hold of Hope, throwing her into the forest.

The sound of trees falling was loud enough that it was possible that the whole state of Washington might have heard it. When everyone turned to the source of the sound, they saw only the newborn. In his hand, he held a twitching arm – Hope's arm.

Bella roared in anger and left her opponent to take down the newborn that had hurt her child. The newborn didn't have a chance against the angry mother. Bella tore ferociously, not caring where the parts landed. All she wanted was vengeance.

_And I will have my revenge!_ Hope's thoughts entered Edward's mind. He looked around, searching for his daughter, until eventually his eyes landed on Hope. She was angry and missing an arm.

"Jacob, move!" Edward shouted. Jacob looked confused and shook his head. "Move damn it!" Jacob still didn't listen. Edward cursed under his breath and ran, knocking Jacob out of the way as Hope plowed through the space where the man had just been standing. He looked behind him and smiled proudly at Hope's full-blown assault on Vitani.

"You've hurt my family for the last time," Hope snarled, placing a hand on Vitani's arm. Vitani let out a loud scream as Hope's gift of fire burnt on her pale flesh. The horrible smell of burnt skin filled the air and purple smoke spiraled upward.

"You think you can defeat me?" Vitani growled, taking a moment to recover from the burn.

_Get off me_, Jacob ordered Edward.

Edward glanced at Jacob. He had completely forgotten that he was still on top of him. Watching his daughter attack was mesmerizing. Despite only having one arm, she moved gracefully, clawing and burning Vitani wherever she could.

"So sorry," Edward said coldly, pushing himself up. Jacob rolled his eyes, stood on all four legs, and lunged at a newborn. Edward chuckled and raced over to Bella, grabbing Hope's detached arm.

_Should we start a fire now, Edward_? Alice asked. Edward glanced over at his sister just as she tore the head off of a blonde female. He nodded, smiling.

Two newborns and Vitani were all that were left but Hope, Leah and Paul seemed to be doing alright on their own.

_Here leechy, leechy, leechy_, Paul taunted in his mind. Hope let out a laugh and pushed Vitani to the ground by her face. Vitani clawed at Hope as Hope straddled the nomad and sat on her.

"You cost me my arm," Hope replied, all traces of humor gone from her voice. "Perhaps I should take your life in payment." With her good arm, she wrapped her hand around Vitani's throat and squeezed. Vitani screeched in agony as she began to smoke. "You've pissed off the wrong vampire," Hope said, smiled slyly as she called off her power. Vitani tilted her head in confusion but the confused look went blank as Hope ripped her head from her shoulders. Her struggling body fell still.

"Hope is totally badass!" Emmett crowed as he ran over to Hope. Cheering, he pulled Hope off of Vitani's lifeless body and spun her around.

"Emmett! Put me down!" Hope laughed.

"No chance, kiddo! You're partying with the vampires tonight!"

Hope rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett's eyes went wide; he dropped Hope with a yelp. "You're vicious," Emmett said, trying to put out the tiny fire.

"Definitely a force to be reckoned with," Rosalie said.

Hope beamed happily. She had always enjoyed the praise she got but this was a different kind of happiness. Her family was safe and the danger was gone for now.

"Here," Edward said, handing Hope her unattached arm.

Hope gave her father a grateful smile then placed her arm where it was missing. The flesh reattached itself slowly. When it was finished, Hope moved her arm, making sure everything was in working order.

"Ah. Much better," Hope sighed. Then she returned to Vitani and continued to dismember the unmoving body, while the others burnt the remains of the newborns.

These past two weeks for Hope had been hectic. She found her father, became a vampire and destroyed the vampire who had changed her. But now there was a wedding to plan and she would make sure that her mother and father remarried. She wasn't going to risk losing her father now that she had finally found him.


	35. Epilogue

_Le gasp! It is over! TEARS! NOW REVIEW! I'm going to bed!_

* * *

**Epilogue**

The backyard was beautiful. After defeating Vitani, the sheets came off in the old Forks house and wedding plans were instantly made. I had teamed up with my two aunts and two grandmothers, transforming the backyard into a gorgeous place to hold a ceremony.

The Denali and Scotland covens had graciously accepted the wedding invite. As did the werewolves. I had never met the Denali clan. They all seemed nice enough except for the strawberry blonde. What was her name again? Oh right. _Tanya_.

Tanya was rather pathetic. She wouldn't leave my father alone and glared at my mother throughout the ceremony. Even now, as my parents shared a dance, did she disgust me.

_What does he see in her? She's so… so plain._

I snickered and quietly approached Tanya from behind as her thoughts continued to bombard my mind. "You're not his type," I said, trying to hold in my laughter.

Holy crow I've been around Emmett too long…

Tanya looked over her shoulder and glared at me. "And I suppose you know his type?"

"He prefers brunettes, _darling_."

Tanya snarled at my tone, and a deep growl rumbled within my chest. "What would you know?" she sneered. "You're nothing but a bastard child!"

My eyes darkened in anger at Tanya's words. She was such a vicious creature! "How dare –" I began, ready to lunge forward, but unfortunately I was caught off guard when an arm snaked around my waist, then spun me around to face my captor.

Brown met light crimson and, though I wasn't exactly sure if it was Jasper's gift or Jacob's presence that did it, I no longer felt angry but content.

"She is not worth it, Hope," Jacob calmly told me. I glanced at Tanya. Her topaz eyes were dark with fury as she glared at me and Jacob. "Hope…"

I turned my attention back to Jacob. His eyes held so much emotion that I couldn't place and I gulped nervously. I didn't no why I was so nervous but as of late, that's how I had acted around Jacob.

"Would you like to dance?" Jacob asked.

I nodded. Jacob smiled. It was a smile that touched the corners of his eyes. A heart stopping smile. _My _smile even though my mom insists that he's _her_ Jacob… that it's _her_ smile but I beg to differ.

Jacob took my cold hand in his warm hand and proceeded to the wooden dance floor that Emmett had set up.

Life was good. At least I thought so.

I had everything that I ever wanted.

Family. Friends. A soul mate (even though I was still getting used to the idea).

I was really happy for the first time in a long time.

My life was complete and I couldn't ask for anything more.


	36. Oh My Carlisle! Thank You!

Oh My Carlisle

Oh My Carlisle!

I can't believe that this story is finally over! I feel like crying. No, no – like my baby has grown up. Ha ha.

Thanks so much for the reviews, the alerts, just everything!

I have posted a trailer up on youtube. It's called Two Worlds, One Family. It's the sequel to Now or Never under the penname WinktheWinker.

And since I will not be posting the sequel until September, I'll leave you with the summary:

Jacob was always there for Hope but now, Hope is beginning to develop feelings for the werewolf. Nothing can keep them apart… or can it?

It deals with their entire relationship, getting together, getting married… all that. Enjoy!

Now that Now or Never is finished, I will be attempting to finish up the rest of my stories!

Cinnamint Kitty


End file.
